


One Year

by LightsOut



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier is the science teacher at an English Secondary school. Erik Lehnsherr is the new German teacher. Raven goes the secondary school as a student and she is living with her big brother Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Are Not Going Out Dressed Like That

Charles looked up and nearly choked on his cereal, “Raven! What the hell are you wearing?”

Raven, Charles’ younger sister, was wearing her school uniform with one big difference. The difference was that her skirt covered about as much as a belt. Raven smirked and reached for a mug, “My school uniform. School sucks.” 

Charles scowled, “You are not going out dressed like that Raven Xavier. Go and put on the trousers you bought yesterday.”

She pulled a face, “That reminds me. I think that I’m going to call myself Raven Darkholme. It sounds more edgy and mysterious than Xavier.” 

Charles rubbed his face with his hands and swapped his healthy-ish Weetabix for some pop tarts that Raven had picked up from the store in a moment of homesickness. She’d lived in America a lot longer than he had but even he had a weakness for the sugar coated pastries. Besides, the first day of school really shouldn’t be met with anything less than a sugar high and paracetamol. Charles continued to glare at Raven while he waited for the toaster to finish until she groaned and stormed back up the stairs loudly. He smirked when she slammed her bedroom door shut and he looked at his breakfast with despair. 

He said out loud, “This is going to be a very long day.” 

When he pulled up into the school parking lot with Raven in the passenger seat despite her protests and insistence that she could get to school by herself. Charles grinned when he saw the car next to him. Low, black, sleek and slightly impractical the sexy machine belonged to an equally sexy Mr Erik Lehnsherr, the new German language teacher and the object of Charles’ fantasies. Obviously Erik didn’t know about that last part. 

Raven rolled her eyes at her brother’s expression, “Let’s go over the rules. Don’t talk to me. Don’t embarrass me and only ever tell our parents the good things. Okay?”

Charles glared, “Raven, get out of the car and don’t get detention. Surely that isn’t too difficult?”

Raven shrugged and slipped out of the car, “I’ll give it a go. I’ll walk home later so you can do teacher-y things.” 

She closed the door before he could say goodbye and issue a final warning. Charles sighed and he practically screamed when somebody rapped their knuckles on his car window by his ear. Charles grabbed his chest and stared at Erik with wide eyes. Erik was grinning and he was showing far too many teeth but he had slight dimples and stubble and Charles’ heart was pounding but it wasn’t because of the shock. Charles opened the car door and stepped out. 

He smiled wryly, “You surprised me Erik.” 

Erik chuckled, “So I gathered. Who was the blonde?”

Charles couldn’t hide the slight frown, “My younger sister. She’s starting school here today and she’s staying with me while our parents rattle around in a house that’s too big for them in America.” The disdain in Charles’ voice was obvious. He flinched slightly and explained, “Sorry, my family issues are… complicated.” 

Erik just nodded, not asking any questions, and Charles only just remembered to grab his bag before he locked the car and they walked into the building together. Marvel Secondary School was more or less the same as all the rest and Charles was one of the science teachers. As one of the youngest teachers in the country Charles constantly questioned why he was there but there were some things that made the bad days’ worth it. 

The six foot eye candy that was Erik Lehnsherr helped. So did Hank McCoy’s scientific promise as a student who made up for the students like Sean Cassidy who had tried to sleep through at least half of Charles’ classes the year before. There was also the thrill of teaching something that might lead to bigger and better developments in the future. At least this way he was actually out in the real world instead of being holed up in a lab somewhere that would make him forget about things like sunshine and Sunday roast dinners.  
Erik held open the door for Charles who tried not to swoon at the gesture and think about the romance novel hidden under his bed. When they reached the office Erik nodded and they went their separate ways since that their classrooms were on opposite sides of the building. Charles watched Erik walk away for just a second more than he should of and then he took off to the safety of his own lab. 

Hank was waiting by the door and Charles frowned slightly with concern, “Hank, is everything alright?”

The skinny brunette nodded rapidly and adjusted his glasses, “Yes, sir, I just wanted to show you the new plans before I went to form.” 

Charles opened the door and smiled at Hank in fond surprise, “You didn’t have to do the drawings overnight Hank. We only discussed them yesterday. Anyway, of course I’ll look at them. Why don’t you pass the folder to me and I can have a long look at them while you go to form or your form teacher will be gunning for both of us. Thankfully I don’t have that trouble this year.” 

Hank nodded eagerly and handed him a plain black folder that had sheets and sheets of paper tucked inside. Hank pointed to it, “The newest plans are at the back. I wanted to keep everything together for research purposes. It’s important to keep the data in order.” 

Charles smirked as Hank repeated his own words back to him. Charles couldn’t count how many times he’d stressed the importance of proper file keeping over the years. He nodded to Hank, “I’ll be in my classroom during lunch if you want to come and get your file back.” 

Hank nodded eagerly and took off down the corridor at a hurried walk. Charles dumped everything on his desk and he smiled slightly at the empty classroom. For two years before he’d been forced to manage a form which meant that he had the same kids in his classroom twice a week for an hour and he had to deal with any problems whether they were personal or school-related. It had been stressful considering that they were also his first two years of teaching but since they had all left school before the summer and moved on to college and their real lives Charles had been granted a reprieve and he had at least one entire year without that special kind of stress. 

Charles sorted out his things, sat down at his desk and opened Hank’s file to the back pages. Hank was a genius who deserved private education but his parents either couldn’t afford it or refused to send him away. Despite Charles’ long conversations with them he couldn’t tell which one it was. Despite the lack of facilities at the school to cater to Hank’s level the kid was brilliant and even though Hank had two years left Charles suspected that he would be rushed through his qualifications and put to work somewhere that would pay for all of the shiny scientific toys that Hank could ever want or need. 

Hank’s ‘little projects’ weren’t so little and Charles was currently looking at plans for a supersonic jet. What Hank was going to do with a supersonic jet was a mystery to Charles but Hank had wanted to try his hand at engineering and Charles suspected that he’d just gotten carried away. The plans were impressive although Charles only had a rudimentary knowledge of advanced physics since that his speciality was genetic biology. Charles would have to have another go at convincing Hank to bring someone else in on the project if Hank wanted to do anything else with the idea. There were plenty of companies that Hank could present the idea too if he was motivated enough.

By the time lunchtime arrived Charles really wished that he’d given Hank a specific time to meet. If he’d known exactly when Hank was going to show up he could’ve gone to gone to see if Erik was in the staff room. Charles was curious about how Erik’s first real day at the school was going. In his mind prep work over the holidays didn’t count. Charles was also interested in what Erik thought about his form group. The head mistress Emma Frost could be rather cruel to new teachers and she firmly believed in throwing them in the deep end. Rescuing them when they started to drown was also a flexible option as far as she was concerned. Charles highly doubted that Erik would need rescuing from a group of 11 to 12 year olds but Charles was interested anyway.

Hank knocked on the door and walked in, “Hello sir, so, what did you think?”

Charles nodded to the stool by his desk, “Brilliant Hank, as always. When it comes to the fuel…” 

Hank had opted for every science module that he could since that he was starting year 10 and he’d been given the option to choose his classes like the other kids in his year group. That meant that he was in Charles’ next class after lunchtime. When his class filed in Hank moved to sit at a bench on the front row and Charles watched his students.  
There were some students who were a surprise and many who weren’t and when they were all seated Charles stood up and launched into teaching. He never took it easy on his students on the first day and he didn’t care which year they were in. If he did take it easy they’d walk all over him and he knew it. 

Raven was smirking at him from the back of the classroom. Charles wasn’t sure about how he felt about the kids that were sitting next to her. Angel was smart but she liked getting into minor trouble. Alex was anti-social but he was always standing or sitting next to Darwin. Charles didn’t know a lot about Darwin, apart from the fact that his name was really Armando Muñoz, since that he’d always been in someone else’s science class. They were some of the students that fell under the feeling of surprise at them being there. The hour passed quickly and so did the hour after that and then classes were done for the day. Charles was finally walking to his car when someone tapped him on the shoulder and he looked around and up into the eyes of Erik. 

Charles smiled, “Hey Erik, how did your first day go?”

Erik shrugged, “Okay, were you in your lab the entire day?”

Charles smiled sheepishly, “Yeah, I haven’t left. I’m not even sure if I ate lunch to be honest.” 

Erik rolled his eyes, “You should look after yourself better Charles. Do you want to go and get something to eat now?”

Charles’ heart fluttered but he hesitated, “I’d love too but I’m worried about leaving Raven alone. I shouldn’t be though. Do you want to come to mine for dinner instead? We can go out together another night.”

Erik’s smile started to grow wider slowly and Charles flushed when he realised what he’d said. Apparently asking out Erik was easier than he’d thought because he’d just done it without question. Erik opened the door to his car, “I’ll meet you at yours. Say, why haven’t I met Raven when I’ve been to yours before?”

Charles smiled sheepishly, “She arrived four days ago. I’d forgotten that she was coming to be honest thanks to my research over the holidays.”

Erik snorted. He’d only known Charles for a short while since he’d been introduced to the staff he would be working with but he already knew him well enough to know how distracted he could get when he was busy or working. They’d become friends quickly. Erik lowered his tall frame into the low car and he dumped his bag in the passenger seat, “I’ll meet you at your place then. I might stop off and wash up quickly at my place.”

Charles grinned, “I’ll see you soon then. I don’t think that I have anything to eat at mine actually.” 

Erik rolled his eyes, “I’ll pick something up on my way over.” 

Charles sighed, “You’re perfect Erik Lehnsherr.” 

Erik just chuckled and closed the door so that he could drive away. Charles jumped into his car and drove home so that he could straighten up the mess before Erik arrived. He found Raven sprawled on the couch with a can of Coca-Cola in one hand and a magazine in the other. 

Charles made a strangled sound, “Raven! What the hell? Erik’s going to be here any minute and you’ve made even more of a mess.” 

Raven rolled off the couch and huffed, “I’m sure that your boyfriend doesn’t mind if you’re place is a little bit messy.”

Charles grabbed the bin and headed to the kitchen to empty it, “He’s not my boyfriend… yet. Please, just clean up Raven before he gets here.” 

Raven followed him, “If I do can I go to the movies?” 

Charles scowled, “You have homework. I know you do because it's for my class.” 

Raven smiled, “I have a week to do it and if I leave you can have some alone time with your hunky boyfriend.” 

Charles felt his resolve weaken, “It’s your first day at a new school. You need a good night’s sleep.” 

She groaned and rolled her eyes, “I promise to be back before nine o’clock and in bed by ten. Then I can sleep for hours and hours before you make me go back to that place tomorrow.” 

Charles sighed, “Do you have any money?”

She grinned and almost raced out of the kitchen, “Yeah, I do. I’ll see you later. Bye.” 

Charles said out loud to the suddenly empty house, “You were supposed to help me clean.” 

Charles ran around the house cleaning and he refused to overanalyse the fact that he was frantically cleaning specifically because Erik was coming round. When there was finally a knock on the door Charles looked at it in panic. He’d cleaned up the house but he’d not taken the time to clean himself up. Charles ran for the stairs and called out on the way past, “Come in Erik. I’ll be down in a second.” 

Charles ran back down stairs five minutes later in a fresh blue shirt. He felt so much better and he smiled when he saw Erik sitting on his sofa with two pizza boxes stacked up on the coffee table with two Starbucks coffee cups next to it. 

Charles moaned at the thought of coffee and told him, “If you’re trying to get into my pants coffee and pizza is a great start.” 

Then he blushed furiously when he realised that he’d just said that out loud. To Erik. 

Erik just laughed and kicked off his shoes, “Where’s your sister?”

Charles flopped down onto the sofa next to Erik and sighed, “The cinema. She took advantage of me being distracted and talked me into letting her go. Not that I could’ve really stopped her. I’m pretty sure that she would beat me in a fair fight. She would definitely beat me in an unfair fight.” 

Erik chuckled and handed Charles one of the cups of coffee, “I can’t wait to meet her. Has she taken my class?”

Charles nodded, “Our parents thought that it was a good idea for her to learn a new language. She now knows English, Spanish and basic Latin. Apparently German was next on her list.” 

Erik was looking at him with vague amazement, “Is everyone in your family a genius or something?”

Charles grinned wickedly, “Not everyone. My step-brother is a real idiot.” 

Erik laughed and opened the pizza box. Erik had bought pepperoni even though he hated them which is why Charles suspected he’d bought two pizzas. He could already guess that ham and chargrilled peppers would be on the other one. If the man kept up that kind of behaviour Charles was just going to have to propose. 

Charles picked up the television remote, “What do you want to watch?” 

Erik shrugged and pulled his own pizza box towards himself, “I’m not bothered. So long as it’s not a soap opera I don’t care.” 

Charles chuckled, “How did your classes go then?” 

They swapped first day stories and Erik showed no indication of wanting to go anywhere. That was how Raven found them both sprawled on the sofa with Charles asleep against Erik’s shoulder when she finally snuck back into the house. She was much later getting back than she’d promised but she figured that if she woke Charles while Erik was still there Charles wouldn’t yell quite as much. He had a tendency to overreact. 

Raven switched off the television, “Charles, Mr Lehnsherr, wake up.” 

Erik woke up violently and as he jumped he accidentally knocked Charles off the sofa. Charles groaned and Erik said sheepishly, “Sorry Charles, are you alright?” 

Charles sat up and nodded, “Fine.” 

Charles narrowed his eyes at Raven who shrugged, “You were both asleep.” 

Charles looked at the clock, “It’s almost 11 o’clock Raven. What happened to being home by nine?” 

Raven shrugged, “I bumped into Angel and we lost track of time.” 

Charles looked like he was going to yell despite Erik’s presence but Erik stood up and Charles attention was diverted. Erik yawned and ran his long fingers through his thick brown hair, “I’d better get going.” 

Charles stood up, “Alright, I need to yell at Raven anyway.” 

Erik chuckled and fidgeted awkwardly before he nodded sharply to Raven, “It’s nice to meet you, Miss Xavier.” 

Raven nodded, “Likewise.” She headed for the kitchen and muttered just loud enough for them to hear, “I don’t want to see you kiss each other goodbye.” 

Charles’ cheeks flushed and he ran a shaking hand through his hair, “Sorry about her. She was dropped on her head a lot as a baby.” 

Erik chuckled and started walking slowly towards the door so that Charles could follow him, “I’m looking forward to teaching her then.” Erik took a deep breath, “Charles, are you busy this weekend?”

Charles shook his head, “I don’t think so. Why?”

Erik almost seemed nervous, “Would you like to go out for dinner with me?”

Charles couldn’t help the wide smile, “Yeah, I’d love to go to dinner with you Erik.” 

Erik looked relieved, “Good, well, I’ll see you tomorrow I guess.” 

Charles waited until Erik had driven away and was out of sight before he closed the door and he gave in to the childish urge to squeal happily. He turned around and found that Raven was watching him from the doorway to the living room. When she laughed Charles just stuck his tongue out at her. He was far too happy to care that his younger sister had just seen him do a short, impromptu little dance because Erik had officially just asked him out.


	2. Fresh Sheets

Erik looked at the students sitting in his classroom and he smiled. A couple of them looked alarmed at the expression which was understandable he supposed. In the week he’d been teaching there he’d gained a reputation for being scary. Erik didn’t mind but he was too happy to keep up the façade. He had an official date with Charles in just over a day’s time and that was keeping him in a good mood.

Erik gestured to the textbook, “Page 6. Mr Cassidy, I would appreciate it if you could try and stay awake for the entire hour this time.”

There were small laughs from the other students as the rumpled red-head sitting near the middle of the classroom shrugged and opened his book. The class wasn’t very difficult and the hour went quickly and when that was finished Erik decided to spend his lunch break in his classroom instead of going to the staff room. Charles and Erik had no intentions of making their relationship school gossip and if Erik saw Charles with the mood he was in he wasn’t sure that he’d be able to hide his feelings behind the mask that was usually in place.

Erik pulled out the sandwich from his bag and his phone beeped. He looked at the text and he grinned when he saw that it was from Charles, _Eating alone?_

Erik texted back quickly, _I have work to mark._

Charles texted back a sad face with the words, _Wanted to see you. I’m looking forward to tomorrow._

Erik’s smile took on a dreamy tone and he texted back, _I like the blue shirt you’re wearing today. It makes your eyes look impossibly bright._

Erik had never texted anything like that to somebody else before and he waited nervously for his phone to beep again. When it did he opened the text and Charles had sent, _I was hoping you’d notice._

Erik used one hand to text while he ate, _I most definitely did. I hope that you’re planning to wear something just as sexy tomorrow._

_Sexy? *Blushes. I will. What happened to marking work?_

_I’m eating. Besides, texting you is more fun. I really should get back to work though if I want to be free for the weekend. I have a hot date._

Charles sent a final text, _Lucky you. Have fun marking work._

Erik slid his phone back into his bag and chuckled. Going for this job had turned out to be an excellent idea after all.

The next evening Charles stood nervously in front of his full-length mirror and he called out to Raven, “Where is my silk blue tie?”

Raven emerged in the doorway to his bedroom holding a bucket of KFC in one hand and her mobile phone in the other, “I haven’t seen it anywhere. Did it fall down to the bottom of your wardrobe and set up camp with the rest of your junk.”

Charles rolled his eyes at his sister but he checked where she’d suggested anyway. It turned out that she was right and his hands were shaking ever so slightly when he knotted it into place.

Raven sneezed and scowled, “I think that I’ve got a cold.”

Charles turned to her in concern, “Are you alright? Do you want me to stay? Do you have a fever?”

Raven rolled her eyes, “I sneezed which is not the end of the world. I’ll be fine and if you don’t go on this date tonight I will hit you. You’ve been mooning over Erik ever since you met him and as creepy as it is to have my teacher date my brother who is also another one of my teachers it’s better than having you mope and pout all of the time.”

Charles frowned and sat down on the edge of the bed so that he could put his shoes on, “I haven’t been mooning over him. I just happen to really like him and if you’re sick you should get an early night’s sleep. If you need anything or feel worse you should call me and I will come straight home.”

Raven rolled her eyes, “Fine.” There was a knock on the door downstairs and Raven grinned, “Finally, I thought that he was never going to get here and I’d be stuck with you forever.”

Charles rolled his eyes and ruffled her blonde hair on the way past, “Be good Raven.”

She chuckled and followed him down the stairs, “I’m not making any promises but I suppose that I can try. Have a good time Charles.”

Charles opened the door and he may or may not have made a strange needy noise when he looked at what Erik was wearing. Erik had dressed up in black slacks not unlike the ones Charles was wearing but Erik made them look so much better. He was also wearing a soft-looking black shirt that made him out to be the very definition of ‘eye-candy’.

Erik licked his lips and practically purred, “You look good Charles.”

Charles gave himself a sharp mental reminder that he should repay the compliment, “You look amazing.”

Erik chuckled softly and Charles didn’t bother to try and hide the shiver he felt at the sound. Charles grabbed his jacket from the hook by the door to pull over his dark blue shirt and he’d almost closed the door before he remembered to call out a goodbye to Raven. Erik took them to a small Italian restaurant called _Bella’s Bar and Ristorante._ When they were seated in a low-lit corner Charles fiddled with his tie nervously until he saw Erik watching him closely.

Charles let his hands fall down to the top of the table and he admitted wryly, “Nerves.”

Erik nodded and smiled gently, “Me too. When was the last time you were on a date?”

Charles frowned slightly, “Why?”

Erik shrugged, “Gives us a talking point I guess. Plus, I’m just interested. Mine was eleven months ago before I moved and it was with a guy I’d met in a coffee shop. He spent the entire date talking about gambling statistics.”

Charles chuckled, “He sounds riveting. My last date was just over four months ago with a girl I met at a genetics conference. She was as interesting as your gambling guy.”

Erik grinned, “Have you ever been on a date with a guy before Charles.”

Charles nodded, “A couple of times but I’ve not been with as many men as I have women. Isn’t this more second or third date talk Erik?”

Erik looked at him pointedly, “Second and third dates? Sounds promising.”

Charles’ cheeks flushed, “Shouldn’t we be ordering drinks or something?”

Erik laughed at Charles’ rapid change of the subject and he waved to the waiter with those long fingers, “What would you like to drink then, Charles?”

During their date Erik insisted on hearing practically every embarrassing but funny story Charles had to tell and Erik responded with quite a few amazing ones. Charles had caught the woman from the bar glance at them a few times and although she looked familiar Charles kept getting distracted by Erik whenever he tried to place her. When she walked over he privately wished that he’d had the chance to realise who it was.

Moira MacTaggert was the English teacher at Marvel School and it was a long running joke that she had a crush on Charles. They were friends and nothing more but there was something in Moira’s eyes as she moved towards them that made him feel extremely nervous.

When she was close enough she pointed at Charles and said in a voice that was slightly too loud, “I knew it. I knew that you two were dating!”

Charles flinched, “Hello Moira. Are you drunk?”

Moira shrugged, “I’ve only had three glasses of wine. I’m not even tipsy. The point is, I was right. You two are just so cute together!”

Charles blushed and Erik as looking at Moira in amusement. Erik’s German accent thickened, “Actually we’re only on our first date.”

Moira’s jaw dropped, “First date? I was so sure that you’ve been dating for weeks.”

Erik shook his head and smiled fondly at Charles, “We’ve been taking it slow.”

Moira sighed dramatically, “So cute. It’s like a romance novel.”

Charles blushed, “Moira, as much as I am sure we would both love to chat, we are on a date here?”

Moira put up her hands in surrender, “I get it. Well, have a good date and don’t worry, I won’t say anything to anyone.”

Moira left and Charles chewed on his bottom lip worriedly. Erik reached across to cover one of Charles’ hands with his own and he asked, “What’s wrong Charles?”

Charles smiled, “Nothing. Everything’s perfect. Did you mean what you said about taking it slow?”

Erik mouth relaxed into the shark-like smile that made Charles breath catch and he said, “I did and then you wore that amazing blue tie that gives me all kinds of ideas and I’m not sure that I can draw out my planned seduction for much longer.”

Charles stroked the rim of his glass and admitted, “Raven was the only thing stopping me from pulling you into my house and keeping you there when I opened the door and saw you in that amazing shirt. We definitely wouldn’t have made it to dinner.”

Erik looked surprised but pleased, “You’re voice lowers ever so slightly when you feel confident Charles. Did you know that?”

Charles gave him a sly smile, “You’re eyes darken sometimes when I speak in a lower pitch.”

Erik smirked, “You like it. What would you say about having desert at my place?”

Charles almost grabbed Erik’s hand and dragged him out of the restaurant right that second but they were still waiting for their main meals so he restrained himself. Charles licked his lips, “Desert is always my favourite part.”

Erik chuckled and the sound made him shiver with delight. Erik leant forward, “Mine too. Melted chocolate, whipped cream and strawberries.”

Charles’ cheeks turned as red as those strawberries Erik was talking about, “I’ve never tried that before.”

Erik undid the top button of his shirt, “I’ll teach you all about it.”

Their heavy flirting was interrupted by the arrival of their food and Charles’ foot brushed against Erik’s calf underneath the table while they kept their conversation light. However, all of the conversation in the world couldn’t have done anything to dissipate the undercurrent of desire between them.

They’d barely finished eating before Erik’s impatience showed and he asked for the cheque. Although the knowing look on the waiter’s face was slightly embarrassing Charles was too impatient to complain. He’d expected at least few more dates before they reached this point but he wasn’t going to complain. Erik was looking at him with a hungry, fierce expression and Charles had to look away before he embarrassed himself.

They only just managed to restrain themselves in the car but the minute they stepped inside Erik’s house Charles was pushed back against the wall. Erik kicked the door closed with a firm push and he dipped his head to press his lips against Charles’ mouth. Their first kiss was sweet with firm pressure. Everything that a first kiss should be but usually wasn’t. Erik kept his hands on the wall above Charles’ head so that the only place that they touched was with their lips and Charles’ eyes were tightly closed as he revelled in the attention.

Erik pulled back slowly, savouring the touch, and he smiled, “It won’t all be like that.”

Charles smiled back, “It was a good start Erik.”

Erik hummed low in the back of his throat and he slid his hands down to rest lightly on Charles’ shoulders, “We should probably move away from the front door before we get carried away.”

Charles stretched on his tiptoes slightly and nipped gently at Erik’s bottom lip. It was just enough to create a soft sting before the tip of his tongue flicked out to soothe the sharp sensation. Charles purred, “The bed might be a good place to continue.”

Erik groaned softly and his fingers tensed against Charles’ shoulders as he breathed, “You’re irresistible when you say things like that Charles.”

Charles turned his head to place a gentle kiss against the side of Erik’s hand and then he reached up with his own hand to pluck Erik’s from his shoulder. With their fingers entwined Charles asked, “Which way to the bedroom?”

Erik tugged him up the stairs and towards the room furthest away and Charles chuckled softly as he tried to keep up with Erik’s long strides. Charles paused in the doorway and Erik stopped with him, “Is everything okay Charles?”

Charles smiled at the huge bed, “Fresh sheets?”

The bed was perfectly made with military precision corners and the white pillowcases were pristine. Erik shrugged like he sometimes did when he was nervous, “It was laundry day.”

Charles laughed and dropped Erik’s hand. He strolled towards the lemon-scented sheets and he started unbuttoning his shirt with his back to Erik, “These are nice sheets. Where did you get them?”

Charles was stopped in his tracks when Erik wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and he kissed the curve of his neck, “Tease. You don’t really want to know.”

Charles looked over his shoulder at Erik with a cheeky grin, “I could do with buying some new sheets actually. I should probably go grocery shopping as well.”

Erik looked at him in amazement, “You’re standing with your shirt half unbuttoned in my bedroom and you’re making a shopping list?”

Charles continued unbuttoning his shirt, “Well, there are a whole number of ways for you to distract me.”

Erik turned Charles in his arms so that they were facing each other and Erik kissed him again. This kiss was different, deeper as Erik licked at Charles lips and encouraged him to play. Charles responded eagerly as he wrapped his arms around Erik’s neck and he pressed himself up against Erik’s body. Erik was hard and muscled and Charles had a brief moment of panic about his own softer stomach before Erik sucked on his tongue and his thoughts stuttered. Erik’s hands slid down Charles’ back to cup his ass and he made an unmistakable noise of approval that made Charles writhe against Erik’s body.

Erik briefly gave up holding Charles’ ass so that he could push off the blue shirt but he left the tie on. He had plans for that piece of material. Charles’ eyes glittered at the unspoken possibilities and tugged Erik closer to the bed. Erik nipped gently at Charles’ bare shoulder but he was careful not to leave any marks. He wanted to leave reminders of what was a fantastic night and he knew that it was going to get better but they had to be sensible and Erik was going to have to restrain himself from leaving marks everywhere on Charles’ skin. Their jobs were too public for that particular indulgence.

Charles’ short fingernails scratched lightly and Erik’s shoulders as Erik continued to trail kisses across his shoulder down to one hard pink nipple. In Charles’ experience his chest was usually neglected and he hesitated to push the issue but he was intensely glad that Erik seemed content to spend time there. Charles loved having his upper body fondled and Erik was wonderfully thorough. Erik pushed Charles gently so that he sat down on the edge of the bed and Charles was looking directly at the obvious bulge in Erik’s pants.

Charles lifted his hands and then he looked up at Erik and checked, “Can I?”

Erik nodded rapidly, “God, yes Charles.”

Charles smiled and he unzipped Erik’s pants to reveal black silk boxers underneath. Charles’ breath hitched in pleasure, “You make black look so, so good Erik.”

Erik gave a strained little laugh that became a hiss when Charles palmed him through his boxers. Charles didn’t want to miss a second and he loved the build-up but as he looked up at Erik through long eye lashes he doubted Erik’s ability to stretch out their first time. The needing expression on Erik’s face meant that Charles didn’t mind as much as he would normally.

Charles pushed down Erik’s trousers and boxers so that Erik could kick them off and Charles’ eyes grew wide, “Wow.”

Erik chuckled nervously, “Yeah.”

Erik was big. Bigger than Charles had anticipated and the flare of arousal that racked Charles’ body drove him. He needed to touch and taste and see everything. Charles swayed forward to close his fist around Erik’s shaft and he stroked gently. He knew that the friction was teasing and Erik’s hands curled into Charles’ hair as he gasped loudly. Charles increased the pressure so that it was a real touch and he saw everything. The dark curls around the base. The slight bead of moisture that formed at the tip. The way Erik’s eyes closed and his lips parted ever so slightly.

Charles looked up, silently asking for permission and Erik nodded, his expression desperate. Charles started with the head of Erik’s cock, licking and sucking before he opened his mouth and he drew Erik in. Erik was holding himself back with impressive but threadbare control and Charles used this to his advantage. He was curious to see what it would take before Erik wouldn’t be able to stop himself. Charles wanted to see for himself what it was that would make him shudder as he lost control.

Charles was hard himself which was distracting but he worked hard to keep his focus on Erik. It wasn’t that bad to ignore his own body’s demands because Erik’s reactions were exhilarating. Erik’s hands would tighten and relax after every hard suck from Charles. His dark curls brushed against Charles’ hand where he stroked the base of Erik’s cock since that he couldn’t reach that part with his mouth. Erik’s breathing was ragged and every once in a while he would say Charles’ name in a strangled whisper.

Charles sensed that Erik was on the edge as Erik’s finger’s tugged on his hair roughly, “Please, Charles, I want to do this properly.”

Charles pulled back after one final lick around the salty tip of Erik’s cock and he pulled off his own pants as he slid back onto the bed. Erik fumbled with the drawer in the bedside drawer and he climbed on top of Charles once he’d found what he was looking for. Erik nuzzled Charles neck and Charles ran his hand across Erik’s back to feel the play of his straining muscles.

Erik mumbled against Charles’ skin, “Will you turn over for me?”

Charles nodded and he managed to turn even though Erik didn’t pull back very far and he didn’t have a lot of room. Charles could feel Erik’s long, still wet cock against the curve of his ass and he bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. Erik had tasted amazing but Charles wanted this just as much as Erik did so he curled his hands into the fresh sheets and he waited for Erik to start.

Erik spent a short moment looking at Charles spread out beneath him. He’d never appreciated the sight of someone trusting him and waiting for him more than in that moment. Erik slicked up his fingers with the lube he’d bought specifically for this and he asked roughly, “Can you spread your thighs a little Charles?”

Charles complied and Erik traced a slick finger down the crease in Charles’ ass until he reached the hole that he wanted. Erik started off by just pressing gently and he was interested to find that the slight pressure made Charles’ shift slightly to press back. The wordless encouragement was all Erik needed as he slid in the first finger. He stilled when he was just inside, letting Charles become used to the sensation and when Charles shifted his hips ever so slightly Erik continued. At first he just pressed the finger in and out ever so slightly in a soft sliding motion and then as he worked Charles open he added a second finger.

Charles turned his head so that his words wouldn’t be muffled, “Just like that Erik.”

Erik smiled, “Another one?”

Charles was blushing again and now Erik could see the flush spread to Charles’ shoulders, “Keep going.”

Erik was happy to comply as he added a third finger and he curled them so that he was hitting the sweet spot that was Charles’ prostate. Charles keened softly and Erik stroked that spot again so that he was rewarded with that same sound. Erik wasn’t disappointed and he pressed a messy, open-mouthed kiss to Charles’ back.

Wanting to be sure even as he kept moving those fingers Erik asked, “Are you ready for me?”

Charles lifted his hips, spreading himself further open and moaned, “Yes, I’m so ready Erik.”

Erik loved that Charles didn’t hold back with what he was feeling. Knowing that Charles felt completely safe in talking to Erik with complete bare honesty was as comforting as it was arousing. Erik lined himself up and he pulled his fingers out of Charles slowly to savour the sensation. This wasn’t a quick fumble or a meaningless encounter. This was Charles who’d turned to him on his first day at the school and asked him to say something dirty in German during introductions.

Erik forced himself to go slowly because he was still slick from Charles’ blowjob and even the latex condom couldn’t stop him from feeling the warmth of Charles’ body accepting him. Charles didn’t make a sound as Erik pushed himself in and once he’d gone as far as he could Erik asked nervously, “Are you alright?”

Charles moaned into the pillow, “God yes. That feels so good Erik. Move, please.”

Erik moved, thrusting slowly but thoroughly and the moans that came from Charles mouth were filthy and hot. Erik knew that he wasn’t going to last but he wanted to. He didn’t think that it was going to happen though especially when Charles moved one hand away from the sheet so that he could curl it around his own cock.

Erik’s voice was rough and surprised, “Charles!”

Charles groaned and moved his hand away, “Sorry Erik, did you want to do that?”

Erik wrapped his hand around Charles’ cock and he stroked it in time with his thrusting. Like he’d expected Erik didn’t last long and he came before Charles did. He pulled out, savouring the oversensitive feeling of dragging his softening cock through Charles’ hole. He didn’t leave him to suffer and as soon as he’d pulled out Erik flipped Charles over and he stroked Charles a few more times before the man’s back bowed and he came over Erik and the fresh sheets. They stayed where they’d landed, panting together and eventually Erik rolled over to kiss Charles softly.

Charles was smiling against his mouth and he teased, “You’re going to have to do the laundry again now.”

Later that night round two involved the melted chocolate that Erik had talked about longingly in the restaurant. Desert was delicious.


	3. It's Not My Fault That You're Sick

Charles stretched and his hand thumped into something solid that grunted. Charles opened one eye and he grinned sheepishly at Erik, “Sorry Erik.” 

Erik just grunted again and wrapped himself around Charles, “Go back to sleep.” 

Charles wriggled slightly, “What time is it?”

Erik’s reply was muffled since that his mouth was pressed against Charles’ neck, “Don’t care.” 

Charles chuckled softly and he started stroking Erik’s hair, “I’ve just realised that I left Raven alone all night and I didn’t even call her to check in.” 

Erik lifted his head so that he could glare at Charles, “Are you always this chatty in the morning?”

Charles grinned, “Yeah, sorry.” 

Erik huffed and put his head back down, “I’m sure that Raven’s fine.” 

Charles wriggled out from underneath Erik and went to dig in the pocket of his trousers which were in a heap on the floor, “I’m just going to call and check.” 

Erik grunted and pulled the pillow over his head. Charles spent a moment appreciating Erik’s broad naked shoulders that weren’t covered by the duvet and then he went out into the hallway. He didn’t want to disturb Erik any more than he’d done so already by making his phone call in the room. 

Charles dialled Raven’s number and waited until she picked up, “Hi Raven.” 

Raven’s voice was croaky and weak, “You suck. You’re an awful brother and I hate you.” 

Charles pouted, “What did I do?” 

Raven answered, “You went and got laid while I’m sick at home. You suck.” 

Charles frowned, “There is so much wrong with that sentence Raven. What do you mean you’re sick? You never get sick. Not properly anyway.”

She huffed, “Well apparently I’ve broken with tradition. My head feels clammy and my neck hurts because I couldn’t bear the thought of crawling upstairs last night so I fell asleep on the most uncomfortable sofa in history.” 

Charles asked, “Why didn’t you call me and tell me that you were feeling that bad?”

Raven insisted, “I did. You were obviously too busy getting it on with Mr Lehnsherr to care. Oh, that is so weird.” 

Charles protested, “There must be something wrong with my phone. I don’t have any messages or missed calls.” 

Raven didn’t sound like she believed him, “Whatever. My head hurts Charles.” 

Charles looked at Erik who looked like he’d fallen asleep again, “I’ll be back as soon as I can Raven and I promise to bring some soup.” 

Raven groaned, “You might want to forget the soup and just put me out of my misery.”

Charles promised to be home soon again and he tiptoed back into the bedroom. As he pulled on his pants Erik asked, “Are you leaving?”

Charles kissed the back of one of those delightfully broad shoulders, “Raven’s sick and she’s terrible at looking after herself. I’ve never known her to be sick before.” 

Erik rolled over to face him as Charles finished zipping up his pants, “Is she okay?” 

Charles shrugged, “She made it sound like the end of the world but she is a teenager so I don’t think that I should take that too seriously. I do want to check on her though.” 

Erik pushed himself up and pushed a hand through his hair, “I’ll give you a lift since that you don’t have your car here.”

Charles’ heart warmed as he looked at his sleepy, kind lover and he couldn’t resist kissing him softly, “You’re too good to be true Erik Lehnsherr.” 

Erik laughed and pushed him back gently. He was smiling even as he warned, “Don’t start that or I won’t let you leave.” 

Charles laughed as well and he nodded, “Fair enough. Do you know what happened to my tie?” 

Erik rolled out of bed, completely unbothered about walking around naked in front of Charles and Charles had to look away from the temptation as Erik bent down to pick up Charles’ shirt. He handed it to him and answered, “I think that it might still be in the kitchen from last night.” 

Their eyes met and Charles licked his lips. His voice was unintentionally low, “I don’t suppose that I could wear it now anyway. Especially to work after the unconventional way you used it last night.” 

Erik shivered and tapped Charles on the nose gently, “Leave it here then. I’ll look after it for you.” 

Charles licked his lips again, “I’ll come back for it.” 

Erik grinned and kissed Charles roughly, “I’ll keep both of you then.” 

Charles shuddered in delight and took two deliberate steps back, “There was something that we’re supposed to do.” 

Erik gave him a cheeky grin, “We need to check and make sure you’re sister isn’t dead.” 

Charles nodded jerkily, “Right, that was it. I’ll just go and wait downstairs.” 

Erik chuckled as Charles walked away in a daze and he pulled out a fresh turtleneck and pants from a drawer. Charles had gotten carried away and although Erik had resisted leaving any semi-permanent marks there was a big hickey on his own neck from where Charles had sucked hard during their little interlude in the kitchen. Erik was just glad that it was cold enough for him to wear a turtleneck shirt without drawing any strange looks. He looked at the mark in the mirror and smirked. Erik came downstairs to find Charles standing by the door and he looked like he was a lot more in control of himself. 

Charles grinned, “You look good. Shall we go?” 

Erik nodded and when Charles turned around Erik couldn’t resist pinching that tight ass once. Charles whirled around in surprise to face Erik who just shrugged and winked. Charles chuckled and headed for Erik’s car. 

After a quick stop Charles opened the door to his house and called out, “Raven? Are you alive?”

There was a groaning answer from somewhere in the direction of the sofa, “No. Although I would’ve thought that being dead was more peaceful than this.” 

Charles chuckled softly. Obviously she wasn’t feeling too bad if she could still be sarcastic. Charles looked at Erik who was standing in the doorway, “Are you sure that you want to come in? What if you catch what she has?” 

Erik brushed his lips across Charles forehead, “I’ll be fine. Besides, I have nothing else to do today.” 

Charles smiled, glad that Erik didn’t want to leave, “You can be my shield. Raven’s in a bad mood at the best of times.” 

Erik chuckled and he ventured into the living room, “Wow, you look terrible Raven.” 

Raven practically growled, “Go away. Happy people aren’t allowed here.” 

Erik chuckled, “I can’t remember the last time that someone accused me of being happy.” 

Charles followed Erik into the room, “I brought soup, bread for toast, one of those ridiculous magazines that you like so much as well as some other bits and pieces that we needed anyway.” 

Raven sat up slowly. Her eyes were bloodshot, her skin looked clammy and her hair was a mess. Charles looked at her sympathetically and she groaned, “I look that bad? I hate you so much Charles.” 

Charles protested, “It’s not my fault that you’re sick.” 

Raven stood up slowly, “I’m blaming you anyway and you’re the one who brought back your sexy boyfriend when I look like complete rubbish. Everything is definitely your fault.”

Charles rolled his eyes at her dramatics and headed for the kitchen, “When you’re better I bought chocolate.” 

Raven groaned again, “I hate you so much Charles.” 

Charles laughed and started putting away groceries. From the looks of things Raven had just caught a bug and she’d be fine. Charles wasn’t very worried but he did grab some paracetamol and a glass of water to try and reduce Raven’s temperature a little bit. The easier it was for her to sleep through most of it the better it would be for everyone. Charles walked back to find Erik snoozing in his chair and Raven glaring at him. 

Charles shrugged, “I knew that he was still tired.” 

Raven rolled her eyes and accepted the medicine, “I hate tablets.” 

Charles nodded in sympathy, “Me too but they’ll make you feel better. Paracetamol...” 

Raven put up a hand in a signal for him to stop, “I can see where this is going and the last thing I need is a lecture about the chemical properties of medicine. Can you help me get upstairs?” 

Charles nodded and he wrapped an arm around his sister. Charles could see himself getting a real work out from all of the times he would be traipsing up and down the stairs but it was better than leaving her miserable on the sofa which really was just as uncomfortable as she’d said. It was all Charles had been able to afford at the time when he’d bought the house and he’d never found the time to replace it. 

Once Raven was tucked in bed and she managed to fall asleep Charles went back downstairs. Erik was still dozing and Charles looked at the pile of unmarked work he’d neglected the day before. Charles settled on the sofa and watched Erik in between marking pieces of homework. Raven was right. Sexy was a good description of Erik. 

Erik woke up an hour later and he frowned, “Charles?”

Charles nodded, “Did you have a nice rest?” 

Erik rubbed his hands over his face, “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” 

Charles couldn’t help but grin, “Well, I did keep you up last night so the least I could do was let you sleep for a little bit.” 

Erik grinned, “Incorrigible. Where’s Raven?”

Charles put the last student’s work on top of the pile, “She’s in bed upstairs. She’s still asleep I think.”

Erik asked, “Is she okay?” 

Charles nodded, “She’ll be fine. The longer she sleeps the better though. So, what do you want to do today since that you don’t have anything better to do.” 

Erik leered and they both laughed. When they’d calmed down Erik gestured to the television, “Is there anything that you want to watch?”

They ended up on the sofa with Charles cuddled against Erik’s side while they watched a bad disaster movie on one of the channels. That was as far as they’d reached before Charles started kissing Erik and they were distracted. The only reason they stopped was because they were both very aware that Raven was upstairs. Erik wrapped his arms around Charles who shifted until he was comfortable and they watched the truly terrible movie together. Erik’s comments and mocking made the whole experience a lot better. 

Raven stumbled down the stairs during the afternoon and she pulled a face at both of them before she trudged to the kitchen. Charles gave Erik a quick kiss before he followed his sister. She was opening and closing cupboards randomly and Charles leaned against the counter. 

Eventually he asked, “What are you looking for?” 

Raven shrugged, “Anything that’s going to stop this headache.”

Charles stepped up and pressed the back of his hand against her forehead, “At least your temperature has gone down. I put the paracetamol in the cupboard by the sink. You’re alright to take another dose now. Have you been awake long?” 

Raven shook her head and Charles fetched the medicine for her, “So, how did you’re date go? I mean obviously it went well.” 

Charles filled a glass full of water for her, “Are you sure that you want to talk about this now? I can tell you about it when you’re feeling better instead if you want.” 

Raven sat down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table, “It might take my mind off how I’m feeling. Tell me all of the parts where you embarrassed yourself and acted like an idiot.” 

Charles snorted, “I’m not that bad and it was nice. Really nice. We went for dinner and...” 

Charles ended up gushing about Erik and Raven did nothing to stop him even when she saw Erik eavesdropping from the kitchen doorway. When Charles was finished Raven faked surprise and said, “Ah, there you are Erik. I’m feeling a bit better but I’m going to go and sleep a bit more. I’ll see you later Charles.” 

Charles hadn’t turned around and he had no doubt that his whole face would be red. The fake surprise tone of voice was one that Charles knew well from Raven and he suspected rightly that Erik had been listening for a while. Charles hid his face behind his hands and mumbled, “You didn’t stop me.” 

Erik’s reply was warm and amused, “But you were saying such nice things. Do you always go into such detail when you’re talking to your sister?” 

Charles shook his head, still hiding behind his hands, “Not always.” 

Erik touched Charles hands and pushed them away from his face gently, “Then I’m flattered.” 

Charles accused, “You just stood there and listened.” 

Erik shrugged, “I like listening to you talk.” 

Charles let his head fall forward so his forehead was resting against the table and he groaned, “I can see a long line of embarrassing moments in my future.” 

Erik chuckled and ruffled Charles’ hair affectionately, “At least we’ll keep Raven amused.” 

Charles snorted, “Raven will just use them as blackmail or threats.” 

Erik sat down in the chair Raven had left out and he crossed his arms on the table. He rested his chin on them so that he was more or less at the same level of Charles and he assured him, “She’s no match for us.” 

Charles lifted his head slightly with a smirk, “Don’t underestimate her.” 

Erik smiled at the sight of those deep teal coloured eyes, “Don’t underestimate me. At least she seems to have perked up a little bit.” 

Charles tilted his head slightly, “Yes, I think that it’s the evil in her that fights off sickness.” 

Erik chuckled, “Then she’ll be ready to go to school tomorrow and I have an assignment on German vocabulary words to set that will take each student at least three hours to finish.” 

Charles laughed, “Perfect. You’re a hard man Erik Lehnsherr.” 

Erik’s shark-like grin was back, “Talk like that will get you in trouble Charles. We still have to try out the whipped cream and strawberries remember.” 

Charles closed his eyes and said softly, “That’s why I bought some at the shop when you weren’t looking.” 

Erik leaned across the table and kissed Charles deeply. They were interrupted by Raven, “Do you have to do that in here? I don’t want to see that.”

Erik broke off the kiss slowly, lingering so that he could see that wonderfully dazed look in Charles’ eyes and Charles told Raven without looking away from Erik, “I thought that you were going to bed.” 

Raven huffed, “I was but someone knocked on the door and obviously you were too busy making out to hear it.” 

Charles sighed, “Fine, who was at the door?”

Raven shrugged, “Some guy called Azazel. He’s still there.” 

Erik and Charles looked at each other. Alarmed Charles jumped up and almost ran for the front door. Azazel was the sullen Russian that was Charles’ best friend. He was also a gossip and he worked at the school as the Geography teacher. The last thing Charles wanted was for him to find Erik there when Charles wasn’t prepared to lie. He also had the perfect excuse. 

Charles grinned, “Hi Azazel. Sorry but Raven’s not very well so we’re having a quite day. I know I promised we’d go to a game or something but can we have a rain check?” 

Azazel frowned, “Raven? The one who answered the door?”

Charles nodded, “Yeah, that’s my sister. I did tell you that she was coming to stay with me didn’t I?”

Azazel rolled his eyes, “No, but I’m not really surprised. You’ve been really distracted recently Charles.” 

Charles was all too aware that the reason for his distraction was sitting in his kitchen, “Yeah, I’m sorry Azazel. I’ll make it up to you.” 

Azazel gave him a sly grin, “I need a wingman for a double date on Friday.” 

Charles blanched, “Please don’t.”

Azazel shrugged, “You’re the one who wanted to make it up to me for being a bad friend.” 

Charles cringed, “Unfair. Can I at least check that I’m not doing anything and call you?”

Azazel grinned and turned around to leave, “Sure but my next suggestion will be worse.” 

Charles waited until the door was closed before he rested his forehead against the door, “I doubt it.” 

Erik made him jump, “You didn’t say anything.” 

It sounded accusing and Charles didn’t want Erik to think anything bad, “Azazel is a gossip. I didn’t want anyone else speculating on our relationship before we had a chance to figure it out for ourselves. I thought that you felt the same.” 

Charles turned slowly to look at Erik. Erik was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and he looked thoughtful. 

Erik asked slowly, “Are you going to go on the date?”

Charles grimaced, “The last time I let Azazel talk me into going on a date I ended up being robbed, almost stabbed and my date had really bad breath. Azazel has a habit of making bad choices.”

Erik didn’t even crack a smile, “You didn’t answer the question.”

Charles walked until he was standing flush against Erik and he rested one hand against his slightly stubbled jaw, “No. I was going to ask you out instead.”

Erik’s expression remained neutral, “What were you planning?”

Charles shrugged, “Making out in the back row of the cinema, coffee and hot, frenzied sex at your house. If you’re busy though I can always call Azazel.” 

Erik’s hands closed around Charles’ wrists, “Go on then, ask me.”

Charles’ lips twitched into a slight smile, “Erik Lehnsherr, will you please go out on a date with me on Friday.” 

Erik shrugged, “I think that I already have plans.” 

Charles huffed and kicked him in the shin gently, “Jerk.”

Erik finally smiled and he kissed Charles gently, “I would love to go on a second date with you.”

Charles huffed and kissed him back, “I should hope so. You’re cute when you’re a little bit jealous by the way but I hope that you don’t expect me to put up with it all of the time.”

Erik wrapped his arms around Charles, “You’re mine Charles Xavier.”

Charles smirked, “Good to know because I claimed you when you first told me where the library was in German.” 

Erik flushed, “You know about that.”

Charles sniggered, “I might not be fluent in several languages like Raven but I know a lot of the basics. I was extremely charmed when you spoke using that sexy, rough voice after I asked you to say something dirty in German.” 

Erik smiled, “I’ve always wondered why you did that. We’d literally been introduced five seconds before you said that.” 

Charles shrugged, “I really wanted to hear you speak German and I’m afraid that my mind jumped straight into the gutter when I turned around and saw you in that leather jacket and black turtleneck sweater.” 

Erik admitted quietly, “I told you where to find the library because the list of what I really wanted to do to you was long, highly inappropriate and very dirty. I’d never thought that cardigans could be sexy before that moment.” 

Charles nuzzled Erik’s neck, “Maybe you can tell me about that list sometime.” 

Erik smiled against Charles’ soft hair, “We’ll need an entire evening for that and then at least a week of demonstrations.” 

Charles hugged Erik tightly and kissed his neck, “I’m okay with that although we should probably wait until the holidays.” 

Erik murmured, “I’m taking that as a promise and agreement. Don’t make any alternate plans Charles.” 

Charles smiled, “Alright Erik.”

Raven stormed past them both and she headed upstairs, “If anyone cares I’m going to bed before someone else sees me looking like this.”


	4. You Wore This For Me?

Erik straightened his tie. The slim black silk stood out against the crisp white shirt and it went well with the tailored black jacket and trousers. He felt ridiculous but ever since he’d learned about Charles’ secret weakness for suits he’d been planning this for a while. They’d been together since the start of the school year and Erik was getting ready for their latest date. 

It was Friday and school was finished for the half term holidays in October. Erik intended to fulfil his promise that he’d given Charles weeks ago and the suit was his way of starting out. Erik looked at his watch and then at himself one last time in the mirror. Even he had to admit that he looked damn sexy in the suit and it had been worth splashing out on good material. Erik’s was satisfied with the result and he nodded to his reflection. Raven was visiting her parents in America so he had Charles to himself for the entire week. He wasn’t going to deny that he was thrilled by the thought. 

When there was a knock Erik opened the door and he had to bite back a grin. Charles’ mouth was open in amazement and he looked at Erik with an expression that was pure hunger. Erik didn’t think that anyone had ever looked at him that way. The hunger in Charles eyes was usually tempered with warmth or soft amusement. Now it was lust - pure and simple and hot. 

Erik stretched out one arm to pull Charles into the house and he asked, “Are you alright Charles? You look a little bit warm.” 

Charles just licked his lips and kept staring. When Erik turned to close the door, giving Charles the view from the back he heard a sharp needy little moan from Charles that made him grin widely. Then there was the sound of Charles dropping his bag onto the floor. When Erik turned back to face him his expression was smooth and controlled again. 

Erik asked, “So, what would you like to do tonight? We could go and see a movie or we could go to dinner.” 

Charles put his hand across Erik’s mouth to stop him from talking and his eyes flashed dangerously. Erik fought a shudder when Charles said in a low husky voice, “Shut up and get upstairs Erik Lehnsherr.” 

Erik smirked against the hand and moved back slightly, “I’m dressed for dinner Charles. Aren’t you going to take me out?” 

Charles almost growled. Erik found the sound a lot more arousing than he would’ve imagined, “Sofa or the bed Erik. You’re choice.” 

Erik was enjoying the teasing, “Really Charles, I thought that you were more refined than this.”

Charles pushed him back so that he was pressed against the wall. Charles was nipping at his lips and clutching his hair roughly, “Fine. The wall will do.” 

Erik smirked against Charles’ bruising kisses and kept his hands down by his side. He was comfortable with being the aggressor but this proactive side of Charles was fun. Erik was extremely curious about what Charles would do next. His patience was rewarded when Charles unzipped Erik’s pants and slipped his hand inside. As an extra surprise Erik had decided against underwear and Charles’ fumbled slightly at that discovery before he redoubled his efforts to drive Erik crazy. Erik kept his posture relaxed although he couldn’t help certain enthusiastic parts of himself that were obviously enjoying Charles’ actions. 

Charles scowled, “What’s with the suit Erik?”

Erik grinned and finally slid his hands into Charles soft hair, “It was a treat for you. How was I supposed to know that you would react so favourably?”

Charles growled and nipped at his jaw, “Fake innocence doesn’t suit you Erik.”

Erik smirked and dared, “What are you going to do about it?

Charles huffed out a laugh, “Am I getting carried away?”

Erik told him seriously, “Not yet so you’d better not stop.” 

Erik kissed him roughly and his tongue fought with Charles’ for dominance. It was difficult to say who’d won when they parted for breath and Erik hummed at the tantalising look in Charles’ impossibly bright blue eyes. 

Charles said, “Spread your arms out Erik. I want to see you.” 

Erik obliged with a wry grin. He put his arms up by his sides and he leant back against the wall casually. Charles spent a long time checking out Erik and Erik was prepared to be patient. He liked the build up as much as he knew Charles did because for them it was all part of the fun. The fact that his pants were still undone made the scene just a little bit naughty and Erik only needed to see the look in Charles eyes to know that he liked it.

Eventually Charles drawled, “Nice, very nice Erik. You wore this for me?”

Erik shrugged, “I just like to dress up occasionally.” 

Charles smirked, “Liar. You look good Erik.” 

This time it was Erik’s turn to smirk, “I kind of guessed that you felt that way when you started molesting me. Do you always act like that when you see an attractive man in a suit?”

Charles rolled his eyes, “No, only you if you must know. Don’t be smug, it doesn’t suit you.” 

Erik chuckled, “Does anything suit me?”

Charles shrugged, “That’s suit is doing a pretty good job of making you look good. It still doesn’t compare to you being naked first thing in the morning though.” 

Erik licked his lips, “You always know how to say the right things Charles.” 

Charles stepped closer to kiss his lover, “Flattery will get you everywhere.” 

Erik zipped up his pants, clasped Charles’ hand in his and gently tugged so that Charles would follow him upstairs, “Come on Charles. We can have dinner later. Much later.” 

Charles kissed Erik’s hand which was the only thing he could reach as he followed Erik, “That sounds like a good plan.” 

Charles watched the shift of Erik’s ass beneath those midnight black slacks with intense interest and he was fairly sure that he was panting at the sight. Erik had worn a suit especially for him. Charles could hardly believe it. It had started off as an offhand comment from Raven a couple of weeks before. 

Erik and Charles had been cuddling on the sofa while Raven was sitting in the chair and they’d all watched television while Raven supposedly did her homework. Then Charles had hesitated for a fraction of a second too long on a random awards show while he’d been channel hopping and she’d made a joke about Charles liking a handsome man in a suit. Charles did but the intense reaction to the sight of his boyfriend in that tailor-made dream was something else entirely.

They entered the bedroom together and Erik’s hands came down to tug at Charles’ dark blue jumper. Charles had not expected, or hoped, to be wearing clothes for long so he’d not bothered to dress up. When it was off and dropped to the floor in a move that Charles had just come to expect Erik seemed fascinated by the patch of exposed skin at the top of Charles’ light blue shirt where the button was undone. 

Erik asked hesitantly, “Charles, you know that I’d never hurt you but if you don’t want me to leave any marks then you’re going to have to tell me now.” 

Erik had spoken to Charles before about leaving marks on each other’s skin and Charles knew what Erik meant. They had an entire week together with no other plans and Charles couldn’t deny that he was intrigued by the thought of looking at himself in the mirror in the morning and finding small red marks from where Erik had sucked or bitten his skin.   
Charles undid a couple more of the buttons at the top of his shirt and he slid his arms around Erik, “I trust you Erik. If it’s something you want to try then we should try it.” 

Erik ducked his head slowly to press a soft kiss to Charles’ pale throat. He moved his mouth down and up, placing smooth kisses and then he nipped. Charles gave a sharp cry in shock but when Erik immediately pulled away Charles shook his head and kissed him in apology, “It just took me by surprise. Do it again Erik.”

Erik didn’t look sure but Charles tugged his head down gently and Erik licked the spot he’d bitten. Charles stretched on his tiptoes so that Erik had more access to his skin. The sting of the sharp bite was a shock when he wasn’t expecting it but the feel of Erik’s tongue sliding across the sensitive area was surprisingly hot. 

Charles took a small step back and insisted, “Stay still Erik.” 

Erik tipped his head slightly and obliged. From the moment Charles had seen Erik in that sexy suit he’d had one fantasy that stood out from the rest. They’d both done a lot since their first time together but this was one of Charles’ favourite things to do. Erik was wonderfully responsive and hearing his lover slowly lose control from Charles’ efforts was incredible. Charles unzipped Erik’s trousers slowly and Charles tugged the fabric down Erik’s thighs as he lowered himself to his knees. Charles was careful not to tear the material. It would be a crying shame if Charles never got to see the suit again because it was ripped or damaged. 

For now Charles wanted the suit to stay on. He wrapped his hand around Erik’s long cock as he shifted himself into a more comfortable position and he drew his hand slowly up from the base to the head. He continued with the long thorough strokes that he knew Erik loved as he flicked his tongue across the tip. By this point he knew what Erik liked and he took full advantage of his knowledge but he only sucked Erik a few times into his mouth before he let go. 

Charles pushed down Erik’s trousers so that he could step out of them and he took the time to fold them. Charles stood up to put them on top of the chest of drawers and when he walked back he grabbed Erik’s tie and muttered appreciatively, “This tie is far too nice to withstand our activities. I think that you’d better take it off.” 

Erik sat down on the edge of his bed and tugged Charles down onto his lap. The feeling of Charles’ denim jeans wasn’t unpleasant against his bare legs. Erik kissed him, “You’d better take it off then.” 

Charles tugged off the tie, jacket and shirt carefully and he placed them with the neatly folded trousers. While he was doing that Erik climbed onto the centre of the bed. He was lying down with his hands resting behind his head and his long legs separated slightly.

When Charles turned back to face him Erik raised an eyebrow, “Don’t you think that you’re a little bit overdressed?” 

Charles stripped quickly, leaving his own clothes on the floor and he climbed on top of Erik with a soft growl, “I honestly didn’t think that we’d make it this far after you opened that door. In was fully prepared to fuck you downstairs in the hallway.” 

Erik shuddered and had to close his eyes. Charles didn’t swear often but hearing that sort of language slip from his lover’s red lips turned Erik on in ways he didn’t think that he wanted to understand. He just accepted that he liked it and carried on. Charles knew which is why Erik didn’t try to hide the shudder or the way his cock twitched against Charles’ thigh. 

Charles grinned and he brushed his thumbs across Erik’s nipples. He wasn’t the only one who liked attention on his chest. Charles hands slid down to caress Erik's abs and Erik turned his head so that Charles could nip at the spot just behind his ear that made his toes curl with pleasure. They rubbed against each other slowly as Erik waited to see if Charles was going to continue his turn at being in charge. 

Charles ordered, “Turn over Erik.”

Erik grinned and obliged. He’d been hoping for this since he’d put on the suit. They liked it any way but the feel of Charles on top was incredible. Erik rested his chin on his arms as he stretched below Charles, “I’d rather hoped that we could do this with me on my back Charles.” 

Charles bit his shoulder and replied, “Then you shouldn’t have given me that view of you walking up those stairs in those trousers.” 

Erik chuckled and then jumped when Charles smacked his ass, “Charles!”

Charles hummed, “You shouldn’t laugh at me then. Especially when we’re both naked and I’m imagining what I’m going to do to that fine ass.” 

Erik rolled his eyes and wriggled slightly, “Then stop imagining and get on with it.” 

Charles kissed across Erik’s back in a random pattern and Erik heard the unmistakable sound of the lube being opened and squirted onto Charles’ fingers. Erik wasn’t sure when Charles had reached over and grabbed it but he didn’t care when Charles was running those slick fingers down his ass and pressing against the tight ring of muscle before he started pushing the tip of one finger inside. The level of concentration coupled with the small sounds Charles made when he was doing Erik was really hot. By the time Charles pushed inside Erik he was more than ready. Charles was thrusting and grunting and Erik was groaning in pleasure. 

Charles slowed his thrusts a little, “I can see that suit in the corner of my eye Erik. You looked so hot. We’re definitely going to have to do more in that suit but seeing you like this is what really turns me on.”

Erik shuddered, making them both gasp at the sensation, “Mein Gott, Charles. Don’t stop.” 

Charles drew out the pleasure until he wrapped his hand around Erik’s cock which was still slick from his mouth and the lube left on his hand. Charles stroked in time with his deep thrusts. The feel of Erik’s long, hot cock coupled with Erik’s breathless cursing in German and the heat surrounding his own cock inside Erik never failed to push Charles over the edge but he managed to hold out just long enough for Erik to come first. 

They collapsed onto the bed and Charles pulled himself out of Erik slowly. Erik rolled over and shifted until they were both lying on their sides and he kissed Charles. The kiss was long, sweet and it said a lot of things that neither of them were ready to say out loud. 

When Erik broke off the kiss Charles gave him a soft, lazy smile, “Is that what you had in mind when you dressed in that suit?” 

Erik kissed the tip of Charles nose just because he could, “That was some of it.” His eyes caught on Chares neck and his voice was rough, “I left marks.” 

Charles crawled out of bed slowly and went to stand in front of the full length mirror to inspect his own neck, “So you did. Does it look good?”

Erik knew for a fact that his expression was satisfied and more than a little bit possessive, “Yeah, it does. Is it sensitive?” 

Charles prodded the red marks with a finger, “Yeah, I could always start wearing turtlenecks if you wanted to do this more often.” 

Erik’s heart warmed at the offer and he opened his arms for Charles. Charles crawled back into bed, curling around Erik and Erik told him, “That’s alright. This is enough.” 

He kissed Charles’ red neck and Charles hummed happily, “You do look really good in that suit Erik.”

Erik nuzzled Charles’ soft hair, “I’m glad that you liked my surprise. Was everything alright at the airport with Raven?”

Charles nodded, “She’s used to travelling so she’ll be fine. She told me to keep hydrated and that I should remember to eat occasionally. She worries in the strangest ways.” 

Erik laughed softly, “She’s a good kid and she’s going to be one hell-of-a-woman.”

Charles hummed in agreement, “She’ll have a good time at home anyway even if she won’t spend much of it with our parents. I love them but they weren’t exactly around a lot. Having a ridiculous amount of money will do that to a person apparently.”

Erik muttered, “I haven’t seen my father in years and my mother died when I was thirteen. I stayed with my grandfather who spent more time talking about the Second World War than anything else.” 

Charles’ eyes glittered with sympathy, “I’m sorry Erik.” 

Erik shrugged, “I miss my mother but I’ve had a lot of years without her. I think that she would’ve liked you Charles.”

Charles’ heart clenched, “That means a lot Erik. It really does. Thank you.” 

Erik kissed Charles’ forehead, “Well, we have an entire week to ourselves. What do you want to do now? We really could go out to dinner if you want.” 

Charles glanced at the clock. It was seven o’clock in the evening and dinner sounded like a good idea, “That sounds good. I think that I can resist groping you for an hour or so.” 

Erik laughed and climbed out of bed to find some clothes that wasn’t the suit. If he was going to stop Charles from groping him in public while they went out to get something to eat it wouldn’t be good to increase the temptation. Charles watched Erik move around the room as he picked up Charles’ clothes off the floor and threw them onto the bed. Then grabbed some of his own clothes and Charles watched the entire show happily before he started to get dressed as well.


	5. You Worry Too Much

They went together to pick up Raven from the airport. Erik had offered and since that he’d been naked and Charles had been biting a pillow at the time they’d just accepted that Erik was going. Charles waited nervously in the arrivals lounge. He was usually okay with crowds but there was something about airports that set him on edge. As Charles paced by the window Erik was sitting comfortably in one of the chairs reading a magazine about cars. 

Eventually he said without looking up, “Sit down Charles. The plane isn’t due for another ten minutes yet and she still has to get off the plane.” 

Charles sat down with a huff, “There’s too many people here.” 

Erik shook his head and smiled, “You deal with people every day at work Charles. You need to calm down.” 

Charles put his head in his hands and mumbled, “I need a drink.” 

Erik picked up the bottle of water he’d brought and handed it to him, “You should keep hydrated. I’d hate for Raven to think that I’d not looked after you while she was gone.” 

Charles glared at him but he took the water bottle anyway, “You’re always so calm. It drives me crazy.” 

Erik smirked and only just resisted the impulse to kiss his anxious lover, “You love that about me and you know it. Take some deep breaths and drink your water Charles. It will make you feel better.” 

Charles was literally bouncing in his seat when he spotted Raven through the crowd. He jumped to his feet, grinning, “Raven, over here.” 

Raven made a sharp slashing motion with her hand across her throat and Charles made a ridiculous strangled sound when he realized who had followed Raven off the plane, “Oh crap.” 

Erik frowned, “What’s wrong Charles?”

Charles was panicking, “That’s my mother.” 

Raven was followed by a woman with short blonde hair and a tall man. Erik knew that the man was Charles’ step-father Kurt and that they weren’t close. He also knew that Charles’ mother was called Sharon and Charles wasn’t very close with her either. 

Sharon pulled Charles in for a hug which surprised him, “Hello darling, are you surprised to see us?”

Charles nodded, “Extremely surprised. I was just expecting Raven.” 

Raven was standing to one side and she looked miserable. Erik nodded to her subtly and she grimaced back. Apparently she wasn’t happy that her parents had tagged along which made Erik wonder why she’d gone to see them in the first place. 

Charles gestured to Erik, “This is my friend Erik. He works at the school as well. What are you two doing here?”

Sharon pouted a little, “Can’t we just come to see our son?”

Erik thought that he might have been the only one who saw Charles flinch at that. He wanted to grasp Charles’ shoulder to show some sort of support but the use of the word ‘friend’ said a lot. They didn’t know about him. At this point Erik wasn’t sure about anything.

Kurt spoke, “We’re attending a convention on nuclear physics in London tomorrow and your mother wanted to see you first.” 

Charles nodded, “So you’ll be leaving soon then?”

Erik could see that Charles was tense and when his mother replied Charles relaxed just a fraction, “Unfortunately yes. We have a hotel booked and we can’t miss check-in. I’ve missed you darling.” 

Charles’ smile was a little bit more natural, “You’ll have fun in London I’m sure.”

Sharon kissed Charles’ cheek, “I’m sure that we will. Raven tells us that you’ve done a good job of looking after her and that she’s doing well at school.” 

Charles nodded, “It is nice having her around.”

Kurt tapped his wife on the shoulder, “We have five more minutes.” 

Charles hugged his mother, “You two should go ahead. I’m sure that Raven wants to tell me all about her trip and Erik is giving us a ride back to my house.” 

Sharon wavered, “Well, if you’re sure. Goodbye Charles.” 

Charles hugged her again. Raven said goodbye to both of them and as soon as they were out of sight Raven and Charles both gave a sigh of relief at the same time. They looked at each other and grinned, the tension gone and Charles hugged his sister tightly, “You could’ve warned me.” 

Raven shook her head, “They didn’t give me a chance. When I was getting ready to leave the house they tagged along.”

Charles grunted and slid his hand into Erik’s, “I’m sorry about that Erik but I was surprised. I hope that you don’t mind me introducing you as a friend but I know how Kurt would react and I don’t want anyone to react to you that way. You don’t deserve that.” 

Erik let Charles kiss him and silently marvelled at the way Charles knew what he was thinking, “Do they know about your past relationships?”

Charles shook his head a little sadly, “They’ve never cared enough to ask.” Charles brightened, “So, who did you see and what did you do Raven?”

Raven chattered away all the way home and when Erik pulled up in front of the house she slipped out of the car with a muttered, “I’ll give you two a minute.”

Charles smiled and leaned forward to kiss Erik. He was getting more and more addicted to touching Erik even if it was just little actions like brushing their hands against each other. Charles asked, “Are you coming in?”

Erik sighed, “I need to get some sleep before school tomorrow or I’ll be hopeless.” 

Charles chuckled and admitted, “I’m the same way. If you pick us up on the way in the morning then you can come over afterwards and slump in front of the television with me while Raven does her homework.” 

Erik grinned, “Are you asking for a ride?”

Charles nodded, “It turns out that my car has faulty steering and it won’t be fixed until I have time to take it to a garage. I should’ve done it during the holidays but I had better things to do.” 

Erik laughed, “I guess that I will see you in the morning then.” 

Charles brushed his lips across Erik’s one last time before he slipped out of the car, “I guess so.”

Charles looked like he was going to say something else but instead he grabbed his bag, grinned and waved before he jogged into the house where Raven was probably already sitting in front of the TV. It wasn’t until later that night that Charles thought about it. He’d almost told Erik that he loved him. 

Erik knocked on the door in the morning and Charles opened the door, “Erik, you look like hell.”

Erik grunted and walked into the house, “I didn’t sleep well.” 

Charles frowned and stretched so that he could put the back of his hand against Erik’s forehead, “You’re burning up. Why does everyone keep getting sick recently?”

Erik grunted, “Never mind that. I’ll take some paracetamol and I’ll be fine. We need to get going if we’re going to make it to school on time.” 

Charles pulled out his phone from his trouser pocket, “Call the school and tell them that you are too sick to come in today.”

Erik reached for the door handle, “Don’t be ridiculous Charles. I’m fine.” 

Charles shook his head, “One day isn’t going to kill you Erik. Stay here and rest. I don’t want you to get any worse.” 

That was sweet but Erik still shook his head, “I need to go into work Charles.” 

Charles called out, “Raven, we’ve got to go.” 

She thundered down the stairs and grabbed her bag from where it was hooked around the banister, “Alright, I’m ready. Whoa, are you alright Erik?”

Charles gently pushed her out of the door and stepped in front of Erik, “Stay here Erik. Please. Call them and they can have somebody else watch your classes for a day.”

Erik was feeling too weak to argue convincingly, “I should be there to teach my classes.” 

Charles kissed him on the cheek, “Tough. Call the school and I am borrowing your car so if you’re worried about insurance or anything like that you can do what you like.” Erik tried to protest but Charles’ next words stopped him from saying anything, “Bye, love you.” 

Erik’s jaw dropped as Charles closed the door and he stood staring at it until he started to sway with dizziness and he had to go and sit down. They’d been together for just under two months, they’d only known each other for less than half a year and Charles had just causally told him that he loved him. 

Meanwhile, Charles was driving and he was panicking, “Oh my god, I just told him that I loved him.”

Raven smirked, “You mean that you haven’t done that yet? I thought that you’d both done that weeks ago.” 

“No, we haven’t done that yet. Oh god, what if he freaks out?”

Raven snorted, “Erik is hardly the kind of guy to freak out over the words I love you. I’m sure he’s glad that you told him. So, he’s sick then?”

Charles nodded, distracted, “Yeah, I think so. I told him to call in sick anyway. Should I have left him like that? Taking his car was a bit of a low blow as well.” 

Raven rolled her eyes, “Relax Charles. You have to go to work and I am sure that Erik understands that. You worry too much. You’re going to go bald or get wrinkles or something from the stress of worrying.” 

Charles groaned, “That was not the time to tell him that.” 

Raven patted him on the shoulder, “Relax Charles. Everything will be alright.” 

He barely listened to what she was saying and by the time Charles got home that night he was a nervous wreck. He’d fretted about Erik all day and Raven was out with her friends for a couple of hours. He stepped inside his house hesitantly and called out, “Erik. Are you still here?”

There was no answer and Charles’ heart cracked just a little bit. He walked into the living room and when he saw that it was empty that crack opened further. Charles dropped his bag on the sofa and sat down in the armchair. He put his head in his hands and since he was alone he cried for a long moment. 

After a couple of minutes he rubbed his eyes and gave up. He was going to bed and work was just going to have to wait. Charles trudged upstairs, pulling off his shirt and unzipping his pants as he went and he walked into his bedroom. He closed the door and stumbled to his bed in the dark where he flopped down and collided with something hard and body-shaped. Charles screamed and scrambled across the room for the light. He was blinded for a second and then his eyes focused and he saw who was lying in his bed. 

Erik rubbed at his eyes, “Mein Gott, what are you doing Charles?”

Charles had a hand pressed against his chest as his heart pounded, “Erik?”

Erik scowled, “Of course it’s Erik. Who else would be in your bed?”

Charles sounded pathetic, “I thought that you’d left.” 

Erik flopped back down onto the bed and put his forearm across his eyes to block out the light, “You have my car Charles and I’m not likely to walk through the streets feeling like this. Gott, my head is killing me.” 

Charles ducked his gaze, “I can run you back home if you want. I brought your car back after all.”

Erik said, “What? Aren’t you going to take care of me? I was expecting at least a sponge bath.”

Charles wasn’t in the mood to joke, “You should be somewhere comfortable if you’re sick Erik.” 

Erik sat up and looked at Charles, “I am comfortable. Is something wrong Charles. If you want me to leave then I will.” 

Charles sighed, “Nothing’s wrong. I just want you to be alright.”

Erik frowned, “I will be. It’s probably just a bug and I’ll be fine tomorrow. I’m tired though. Are you coming to bed?”

Charles nodded and he put his clothes in the laundry basket. After switching off the light he climbed into the bed, letting Erik wrap himself around him and Charles closed his eyes tightly. He was so relieved that Erik was still there that there was not even a sliver of doubt. Charles was in love with Erik and he’d felt that way for a while. 

Charles didn’t see Raven until he woke up the next morning and he found her on the sofa eating cereal. She was still in her pyjamas and he was lazily half-dressed in his trousers without a shirt. Charles sat down and watched the news with Raven. 

Raven nudged the cereal box on the coffee table with her foot, “Do you want some?” Charles nodded and took the box. He started picking through the shredded wheat without bothering to go and get some milk and Raven said, “Uh oh. What’s wrong Charles?”

They both knew that he only ever ate straight from the box when he was upset, “I’m in love with him Raven.”

Raven frowned, “I don’t see how that’s a problem.” 

Charles felt miserable, “What if he doesn’t feel the same way?”

Raven groaned, “Charles, you’re an idiot. You already know that he loves you or you wouldn’t be with him. You’re not that masochistic. Is he going to be alright to go to school today because I hate substitute teachers?”

There was a loud bang from upstairs and cursing in German. Charles’ lip curled up, “I think that he’s going to be just fine. I’m pretty sure that he’s just fallen out of bed though. Mine is smaller than his and he probably forgot.” 

Raven sighed, “Too much information Charles. Just go and see if your boyfriend is alright so that we can go to school and I can speak to people who aren’t all lovey-dovey.”

Charles patted her on the head and went upstairs. Erik was standing and muttering to himself in German. Charles liked the way it made his voice rougher and deeper. Charles put his hand on Erik’s back, “Are you alright?”

Erik turned around and ran a hand through his messy hair, “Yeah, I’m fine. Are you alright?”

Charles nodded and pressed a kiss to Erik’s shoulder, “I’m fine. Do you want the first shower or should I go first?”

Erik waved at the bathroom, “Can’t we shower together?”

Charles chuckled, “Not if we want to get to work on time and Raven is getting ready in another room.” 

Erik sighed, “I suppose you’re right. You should go first then.”

Charles stretched up to kiss him and then he went into the bathroom. He showered quickly and when he was done he stepped out into the bedroom with a towel slung low around his hips and he was still damp from the water. Erik was sitting on the edge of the bed and that shark-like grin appeared. 

Charles ignored the tightening in his gut and reminded Erik, “We don’t have time.”

Erik pulled off his shirt slowly, “Du bist so verdammt heiß.” 

Charles shuddered. He knew the meaning of that one. Charles grabbed his clothes, “We really don’t have time right now Erik.” 

Erik paused to trail kisses across the back of Charles’ shoulders and he promised huskily, “Later.” 

Charles waited until the water was running before he let out the breath he was holding and his lips curled into a dreamy smile. Erik had stayed. Charles vowed to be dressed and out of the bedroom before Erik climbed out of the shower because Erik definitely had more self-control than he did because he knew from experience that he would jump Erik. If that happened they wouldn’t have a chance of making it to work on time. 

Charles moved through the house, “Raven. Hurry up so that you’re ready to go.” 

Charles retrieved his bag from the floor where Raven had put it and Raven walked into the room, “Charles, I don’t want to go home for Christmas.” 

Charles was slightly surprised by that announcement, “Alright, can I ask why?”

Raven gave him a long, put-upon sigh that seemed to be the patent of teenagers, “Honestly, the house was too quiet and I was glad that Cain was away at school. Thank god they don’t have the same holidays that we do. Kurt and mum are fine but you know what they’re like. They don’t exactly make time in their schedules for bonding and that’s fine. The best part was seeing Scott and Jean. Apart from that I, and I will kill you if you repeat this, I missed you.” 

Charles grinned, “I missed you as well Raven and I get that. We can do Christmas here. We’ll have decorations, a proper Christmas dinner and everything.” 

Raven grinned, obviously relieved, “Great. Are you going to ask Erik to join us?”

Charles shrugged, “I’d not thought about it. We still have a couple of months until then but I would like to. Is that alright with you?”

Raven nodded, “Erik’s cool. I’m expecting you two to move in together any day now to be honest.” 

Charles looked at her in surprise, “We’ve only been together for just over a month.” 

Raven shrugged, “I know. You’re going to stretch it out until I get bored and then you’ll move in together when you’re ready. I know you Charles. You’re not going anywhere. I expect a great Christmas present by the way.”

Charles chuckled, “You’ll be lucky to get anything with what I’m sure you’ll make me spend on Christmas decorations.”

Raven laughed, “Christmas shopping is going to be fun.”


	6. The Fun Part Is The Decorating

Charles lost the argument. It was a week before they broke up for the Christmas holidays and Raven wanted to have a few friends over on the Saturday night while Erik and Charles spent the weekend together. Raven was old enough to be left alone but that didn’t mean that Charles wanted a bunch of teenagers traipsing around his house. Raven’s attempt to disguise the party as a study session wasn’t convincing in the slightest. However, after a combination of blackmail and pleading Charles gave in and gave her permission to have a few friends over.

Erik rubbed Charles’ shoulders and smiled, “Stop worrying. Raven’s responsible and if anything goes wrong she’ll have it fixed before you ever find out about it. Besides, you’ve already moved all of the breakables in your house so that they’re out of reach.” 

The amusement in Erik’s voice was obvious because it was true. Charles had spent the entire week putting away or moving anything valuable or breakable just in case the worst happened. Charles huffed, “You’re supposed to be massaging me, not mocking me.” 

They were naked on Erik’s big, comfortable bed with a towel down to protect the sheets and there was the smell of cinnamon in the air. Apparently Erik had bought the cinnamon massage oil especially as an early Christmas present for Charles. That led to the conclusion that Charles had the best boyfriend in the entire world. Charles was biased though.

Charles had asked Erik at the beginning of the month if he wanted to join Raven and himself for Christmas and Erik had thankfully accepted. After that Erik had gone with them to go Christmas shopping and they’d all taken a trip together to buy Christmas decorations. Charles now had Christmas lights and tinsel all over his house but he’d insisted on waiting to put up the realistic artificial tree until they broke up from school for the holidays and Raven had eventually agreed. Putting up the Christmas decorations with Raven and Erik had been fun and afterwards they’d all sat in the living room watching Christmas movies until they’d started falling asleep. 

Charles turned his head to look back at Erik who was straddling him while he massaged him with hands covered in that delicious smelling oil, “I want to do something special for Raven. Christmas has always been me and her really but this year it’s different. We’re independent and we also have you.” 

Charles couldn’t quite see but Erik was smiling warmly. Erik hummed, “What did you have in mind?”

Charles shrugged, “I’m not sure. What do you think she’d like?”

Erik took a moment to think about it, “Well, you’ve already bought her Christmas presents and sorted out the decorations. Wait, she has a sweet tooth doesn’t she?”

Charles nodded, “The evidence is in the not-so-mysterious disappearance of the Oreos every time I buy them.” 

Erik chuckled, “Well, why don’t you make something. Christmas usually means all kinds of deserts doesn’t it?” 

Charles wasn’t convinced, “I can cook but I’ve never tried baking. I don’t think that I’d be very good at it to be honest.” 

Erik smoothed his hands down Charles’ sides, “It’s not that difficult actually. Good recipes help.”

Charles rolled over so that he could look up at Erik, “Erik, do you bake?”

Erik grinned sheepishly, “Occasionally. I took a course a couple of year ago when I had some free time. In my defence the teacher was really hot.” 

Charles laughed and rested his hands on Erik’s bare hips, “Well, if you’re going to teach me then I guess that I can say the same thing. You are pretty hot Mr Lehnsherr.” 

Erik chuckled and leaned down for a kiss, “We can give it a go. At the very least I bet you’ll look cute in an apron.” 

Charles chuckled and told him huskily, “Open my bag and look at what’s on top. I bought you an early Christmas present as well.” 

Erik climbed off Charles and the bed and Charles openly ogled his ass. Erik unzipped the bag and crouched down, “Oh Charles. I love you so damn much.” 

Charles sat up suddenly, “I hate to potentially ruin the moment but are you saying that because you do actually love me or because I’m encouraging your sexy kinks?” 

Erik settled on his knees and he looked directly at Charles, “I love you Charles. I hope that’s okay.” 

Charles slid off the bed and knelt down in front of Erik, “Of course that’s okay. I love you as well.”

Erik grinned, “I know. I’m sorry I didn’t say it weeks ago but you seemed to freak out after you said it and I didn’t want to put you under any pressure.” 

Charles leant forward to kiss him, “As much as I wanted to hear it I’m glad that you were thinking about me and you waited to talk about it. I love you Erik.” 

Erik smiled, “Good, and this is the sexiest present anyone has ever bought me.” 

Charles chuckled and pulled out the ridiculous cartoon ties from the bag, “They were on special offer and I didn’t want us wearing out the blue one too soon. Plus, they’re festive.”

There were three ties and each one had a different Christmas themed cartoon. One had a caricature of Rudolph with his shiny red nose. Another was bright red and covered in a repeated pattern of green pieces of holly. The last one was blue with a lots of mini cartoon snowmen. They weren’t the prettiest things in the world but as soon as Charles had spotted them in the shop he’d known that he needed to buy them. The thought of Erik tying him up and tugging sensually on them while he drove Charles to incredible heights was mouth-watering.

Erik groped Charles ass, “They’re perfect and ridiculous. Now, get back on the bed so I can tie you up and ruin you.  
”   
Charles laughed huskily in anticipation and headed for the bed, “Promises, promises.” 

It wasn’t until the next day that Erik fulfilled his promise to teach Charles to bake. Erik was standing with his hands in the back pockets of Charles’ black jeans and he was licking sugar off Charles lips with slow, thorough strokes of his tongue. When they were clean Charles smirked, “Is this the method your teacher used because if so I think that I might need to be worried.” 

Erik nipped at his throat gently, “Don’t be cheeky. You’re the one who was standing their all tempting and warm. That was completely your fault. You’re such a messy baker.”

Charles grinned, “Okay, what comes after the sugar?”

They’d decided on making Christmas biscuits because it was the perfect combination of ridiculous and sweet. It also helped that Erik had all of the ingredients for them. Erik pulled out the electronic mixer, “Try not to kill yourself with the whisks, darling.” 

The pet name was unexpected but it made Charles turn to him with a silly smile, “Darling? Alright, sweetheart. Does anything else go in the bowl yet?”

Erik kissed his shoulder, “Not yet. Go ahead Charles.” 

When the biscuits were cut into cute Christmas themed shapes using the cutters Erik had popped out to buy that morning Charles slid them into the oven and sat on Erik’s lap at the kitchen table, “That was fun.” 

Erik laughed and wrapped his hands around Charles so that he wouldn’t slide off, “The fun part is the decorating Charles.” 

“It’s all fun. Do you think Raven will like them?”

"I think that she won’t stop laughing and she’ll mock you for doing it but I have no doubt that she will like them. It will take her by surprise at least.” 

Charles kissed him, “That’s a lot of honesty Erik. I can stand having her laugh at me if it makes her happy.” 

Erik kissed him back, “You’re amazing Charles.” 

Charles wriggled and grinned, “I know.” 

Actually icing the biscuits was a messy affair since that Charles kept getting the brightly coloured icing on his skin and Erik had to keep licking it off. Charles giggled and looked down at the biscuits. Erik was standing behind Charles with his hands in the pocket of the apron in front of Charles’ stomach and his chin was resting on his shoulder, “They look really good Charles.” 

Charles grinned, proud of his efforts, “Raven’s going to laugh her ass off. Is it weird that I’m looking forward to that?”

Erik chuckled and kissed his neck, “Not really. You should know that she handed in a really good piece of German homework the other day. You were right, she’s brilliant.”

Charles nodded and reached up to slide his hand into Erik’s hair, “I’m just glad that she’s settled in alright. Moving around isn’t easy when you’re trying to learn.”

Erik nodded, “I know. You need another shower by the way with how much icing you managed to get on yourself.” 

Charles picked up the spatula which was still covered in icing and he wiped it deliberately on his cheek, “Woops, my bad.” 

Erik laughed and started licking it off in small patches, “Ich liebe dich.” 

Charles smiled, “I love you too.” Charles picked up the bowl of leftover icing and swiped his thumb through it before he spread the red mixture on Erik’s neck, “I want to try it.” 

When they’d used up all of the icing they could they stumbled into the shower together where Erik washed Charles and Charles washed Erik. Inevitably it ended with them having sex with Erik thrusting into Charles who was bracing himself on the white and black tiles. Charles moaned and whimpered while Erik nipped and licked at his wet skin and Charles cried out that he loved him when he came. Then they had to shower all over again but this time it wasn’t teasing. 

Charles rested his head against Erik’s shoulder and panted, “We should probably switch the water off.” 

Erik hummed, wrapping his arms around Charles and holding him close, “Probably.” 

They were sitting on the shower floor since that Erik’s legs had given way and Charles had felt pretty unsteady as well. Charles gave a happy sigh, “Did you think that this would happen when we first met?”

Erik pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Charles’ damp shoulder, “A part of me hoped but I wasn’t sure about anything. You knocked me off-guard Charles Xavier.” 

Charles stretched, “I never thought that I could knock anyone off-guard. It’s nice to know though.” 

Erik teased, “Don’t even think about it Xavier. You’re all mine and I’m not going to let you forget it.” 

Charles slid his hands around Erik’s waist and he cuddled into him, “So long as you’re mine as well I don’t mind all that much.” 

Erik took Charles back to his apartment a few hours later and Erik called out, “Raven, I’ve brought him back.” 

Raven put her head around the edge of the doorway to the living room and she stuck out her tongue, “Did you have to? Can you not keep him?”

Erik chuckled, “Don’t worry. It’s only temporary.” 

Charles rolled his eyes, “Lovely, you two are hilarious. So, what went wrong and what was broken last night?”

Raven walked into the hallway and kissed her brother on the cheek, “Nothing went wrong and the only thing that broke was my will to live. It really was a study session Charles. Well, we did put music on for a while and have a bit of a dance when studying became boring but that was it I promise.” 

Charles hummed, not quite believing her but he was willing to let it go. He handed her the box he was holding, “Something from me and Erik.” 

Erik laughed, “I just helped. It was your idea Charles.” 

Raven opened the box warily, “Cookies? You made me cookies.” 

Raven started to cry gently. Erik and Charles looked at each other in alarm and Charles panicked slightly, “You don’t like them. Damn, sorry Raven.” 

Raven punched him in the arm, “It’s not that, you dummy. Nobody’s ever made me cookies before. Not even as a kid. It’s just… nice. Thank you Charles.” 

Charles kissed her forehead, “I wanted to do something Christmassy.” 

Raven smiled, “They’re certainly that. Tell me, why are they all shaped like Christmas trees.” 

Charles blushed, “I was going to do a variety but Erik distracted me. I’ve got the cutters if you want to make more.” 

Raven nodded, “I’d like that. Thank you Erik.” 

Erik nodded, “So, cookies and coffee then?” 

When they were all settled at the kitchen table and they had their coffee, with the exception of Charles who was drinking his usual Earl Grey tea, Erik had a thought, “Where exactly are you planning on eating Christmas dinner Charles?”

Charles chewed on a biscuit thoughtfully, “That door over there leads to the dining room but the door is locked and I lost the key about a month after I moved in.”

Erik rolled his eyes, “Can you get another one?”

Charles shrugged, “I don’t even know why it has a lock to be honest.”

Raven muttered through a mouth of biscuit, “I can pick locks.” 

Charles looked at her with sharp surprise, “What?”

Raven shrugged, “Cain taught me so that I wouldn’t tell his dad that he’d been suspended from school a couple of years ago. Kurt found out anyway of course but I didn’t tell him and by that time Cain had already taught me how to do it. We practiced on the back door of the house.” 

Charles rubbed his forehead, “Raven, I don’t even know where to start with that. Cain is hardly the sort of person that you should be learning anything from.” 

Raven nodded, “I know Charles and spending time with him wasn’t something that I wanted to do but it was also one more secret that I could hold over Cain just in case.” 

Charles sighed, “Well, at least you’re on a different continent now.” 

Raven smiled but the expression was still sad, “I’m sure that he’s glad about that as well.” 

Charles grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles in a show of support. Erik knew from Charles that Cain was two years younger than Raven and he wasn’t a nice kid. Cain was Kurt’s son which made him Raven and Charles’ step brother. Neither of them ever sounded very happy about that fact and Erik suspected that there was a lot of hidden family history that he didn’t know about. Erik had no intention of prying and bringing up any uncomfortable subjects. 

Erik stood up, “Come on then Raven. Let’s see if you can get this door open before we think about calling a locksmith who’ll charge us for it.” 

Raven chattered away as she wriggled two thin pieces of metal around in the keyhole and Charles didn’t like it. She sounded too much like their obnoxious brat of a step-brother and she was too calm. It worked though and even Charles had to admit that he was vaguely impressed. 

He frowned slightly at his sister, “You don’t do this a lot do you?” 

Raven snorted, “What do you take me for? I’m not stupid Charles. It’s just that once I know something it’s almost impossible for me to forget it, especially when I’m deliberately remembering it.” 

Charles put his hand on Raven’s shoulder, “I know. I guess that I just didn’t expect it. I wonder what else Cain knows.” 

Raven reached for the door handle, “It’s not our problem Charles so don’t think about it. Cain is thankfully far, far away.” 

Raven opened the door and reached for the light switch on the wall. Raven coughed slightly and Erik commented, “It’s dusty.” 

Charles stepped into the room, “I don’t remember having this much junk in here.” 

Raven rolled her eyes, “When it comes to normal, everyday things Charles you have a terrible memory. How do you have so much stuff?” 

Charles frowned, “I’m not even sure that it’s all mine.” 

Raven looked at the small section of the dust covered table that was actually visible underneath the cardboard boxes that were piled on top, “Did you buy this table Charles?”

He shook his head, “The previous owners didn’t want it and I managed to persuade them to leave it here instead of throwing it out.” 

Raven rolled up her sleeves, “I’ll get the cleaning stuff from the kitchen.” 

Once the boxes were moved out of the way the thought of cleaning the room was a lot less daunting. The room was small but it would fit all three of them comfortably and Charles quite liked the thought of being able to use it. Erik stayed to help and when they collapsed on the sofa at the end of the day, exhausted, grubby but happy with the results Charles said, “Thanks you two. If it had just been me that room would’ve probably never been opened again.” 

Raven snorted, “I believe that. I’m going to bed. One week to go.” 

She said goodnight and once she was upstairs Charles asked, “So, shower and then bed?”

Erik hesitated, “I’d love too, but I don’t have any appropriate clothes for work tomorrow lying around here and I left my bag with all of my teaching stuff at home.” 

Charles couldn’t lie and say that he wasn’t disappointed but he did understand. He kissed Erik, cupping his cheek with one hand and said, “Alright. After the holidays you should think about leaving some more things here. You can have a drawer if you want, but it’s alright if you don’t want to Erik.” 

Erik smiled, slightly surprised but charmed by the offer, “I’d like that Charles but we should talk about this later. If I don’t go now I’m going to fall asleep on your sofa.” 

Charles walked him to the door and Erik ducked his head for one last, long kiss, “Goodnight Charles. Ich liebe dich.”

Charles smiled, “I love you too Erik. Goodnight.”


	7. You Bought More Lights?

Raven walked into Erik’s classroom, “Charles agreed that we can decorate the tree tonight if you’re up for it.” 

She pulled a chair up to his desk and sat down with a grin. Erik put down his pen and smiled, “Tonight is fine. You’re really into all of this Christmas stuff aren’t you?”

Raven shrugged, “Charles did a lot to make it special when we were kids since that it was usually just me and him.”

Erik pulled out Raven’s homework from the pile on his desk, “That’s nice. Have you thought about your holiday assignment yet?”

Raven pulled a face at the change in subject, “Yes, I haven’t told Charles about it though.”

Erik frowned, “Why not?”

She shrugged, “Well, the essay won’t be difficult but I don’t want to tell Charles about the competition just yet. I’d rather wait until I’ve finished writing the piece and it’s already sent off.” 

Erik handed her the marked piece of homework, “It’s a great opportunity Raven. Charles will be proud of you for taking it.” 

Raven nodded, “I know but he’ll also be really enthusiastic to the point where it is annoying and that’s really not what I need when I’m trying to focus. I’m glad that you told me about it though Erik.” 

Erik nodded, “Have you thought about what you’re going to do when you leave school Raven?”

She sighed, “Yes, but I haven’t told anyone yet. I want to be a professional translator or interpreter. I’m good enough with languages that I figure that I should use the skills.”

“That’s a smart choice Raven. You’ll be good at it. I can give you some extra work and recommend some more books if that’s what you want. I’d like to help if I can.” 

Raven nodded, “I’d appreciate the help. Thank you Erik.” She stood up, “So, we’ll see you tonight for decorating the tree?”

Erik smiled and picked up his pen, “I’ll try to get there for around six. I have a few things to pick up from home first.” Before she could leave Erik asked, “Raven, do you mind me staying with Charles?”

Raven turned back and smiled, “No, you make him happy and until that stops I’m happy. So long as the public displays of affection aren’t too racy I can deal with you two. You’re good for him Erik and he’s good for you. I’ll see you tonight.” 

Later that day Erik knocked on the door at precisely six o’clock and he laughed when Charles opened the door. His boyfriend was grinning widely and he was wearing a Santa hat as he wriggled and danced in the doorway, “Hi Erik!” 

Erik walked in and put his bag down by the door, “Hello Charles. You’re certainly happy.” 

Charles kissed him and wriggled like a puppy as he led the way to the living room, “Why shouldn’t I be? We put the tree up but we haven’t decorated it yet. I wanted to wait for you and I wouldn’t let Raven start.” 

Raven walked into the room, “Stop telling tales Charles. Here.” 

She handed them both a glass, “It’s fruit punch. Non-alcoholic since that I’m drinking it as well and Charles won’t let me have alcohol.” 

Erik took a sip, “It’s good. Thanks Raven and I agree with Charles about the alcohol.” 

She rolled her eyes and started searching through the carrier bags filled with decorations on the sofa. Charles leant forward and inspected the tree, “Raven, I think that we should start with the lights on the tree first.” 

Erik took off his jacket and draped it over the arm of the chair, “You bought more lights? How many lights do you need Charles?”

Charles grinned, “All of them. Besides, it will look good when it’s done. Raven, get them out of the bag please.” 

Erik helped Charles wrap the lights around the tree while Raven danced around the living room and ate Christmas biscuits that she’d made with Charles the night before. A family Christmas was a new experience to Erik but he liked it. It was comfortable and warm. That also described Charles. 

He grinned at Charles through the branches and Raven suddenly wrapped a long piece of gold tinsel around Erik’s neck much to his amusement. Raven danced away and announced, “Pretty.” 

Charles chuckled, “Definitely.” 

Erik rolled his eyes at the pair but he was still grinning and he kissed Charles briefly. He asked them both, “What comes after the lights?”

Raven scoffed, “Tinsel of course. Haven’t you done this before?”

Erik shrugged, “Not like this. When I was growing up my mother was Jewish so we didn’t celebrate Christmas. We had Hanukkah instead. After she died my grandfather didn’t celebrate anything so it was always pretty quiet at this time of year. When I moved out I never really thought about Christmas.” 

Raven surprised him by hugging him tightly, “That’s the saddest thing I’ve ever heard.” 

Erik hugged her back tentatively, “It’s alright Raven. When my mother was alive I loved this time of year. It’s nice having something to celebrate again with you both.” 

Raven stepped back and hit Charles in the arm, “Hug your goddamn boyfriend Charles. He needs it. I’m going to get more biscuits from the kitchen.” 

Charles waited until she was out of the room before he wrapped his arms around Erik and he rested his cheek against his neck, “I’d not thought about your beliefs when I asked you to join us. I should’ve thought of that.” 

Erik kissed the top of Charles head, “You know that I’m not particularly religious. I haven’t practised any religion since my mother died and I want to spend Christmas with you and Raven.”

Charles was relieved, “I’ve never enjoyed Christmas this much before. I’m glad that you’re both here with me.” 

Erik hummed in agreement and Raven walked in with the plate of biscuits, “Here Erik. Who gets to put the topper on the tree by the way?”

Charles pulled away from Erik and reached for some gold tinsel from one of the bags, “I think that Erik should do it. What do you think Raven?”

Raven grinned and put the plate down on the coffee table so that she could help Charles wrap the tinsel around the tree, “I think that’s a good idea.” 

Erik smiled at them both, “Thank you. Now, let’s get on with this so that I can get some sleep.” 

Raven laughed and Charles threw some tinsel at Erik who caught it easily. Almost everything they’d bought ended up on the tree including the fake icicles that didn’t go with the red, gold and green theme but Raven had insisted on them. Finally they all stood back and admired their handiwork. 

Charles picked up the gold star and passed it to Erik, “Go on then darling, add the finishing touch.” 

Erik was the tallest so it was easy for him to reach the top of the tree and he stepped back, putting his arms around both of the Xavier’s while they all grinned at the glittering tree. He kissed Charles on the cheek and said, “It looks great.” 

Charles nodded, cuddling in to Erik and Raven sighed, “It’s so pretty. Just like Erik with his tinsel scarf.” 

Erik laughed and took the tinsel off himself so that he could wrap it around Raven, “There you go Raven. You look much better in it than me. So Charles, are you going to feed me more than Christmas biscuits before we go to bed because I’m exhausted and I think that we should all sleep in late before we have to go out shopping for supplies tomorrow.”

Charles teased, “What’s wrong with a sugar rush Erik?”

Erik chuckled, “Nothing except that I need real food. A grown man can’t survive on sugar alone.” 

Charles disagreed but he gave in, “Fine. Do you want to order pizza?”

Erik huffed out a laugh, “If I’d not already seen it I would doubt that you can cook Charles.” 

Charles stuck his tongue out at him, “You’ll see just how well I can cook on Christmas day but now I’m exhausted. Raven, what do you want on your pizza?”

Raven picked up the phone, “I’ve got it. We always order the same thing anyway.”

She moved into the other room to make the phone call and Erik pulled Charles down onto the sofa with him. He cuddled Charles, enjoying the moment and Charles hummed happily as he settled against him. Raven came back in the room and sat down on the floor in front of them, “It’s on its way. I also ordered garlic bread because unlike you two no one wants to kiss me.” 

Charles chuckled and nudged her shoulder with his foot, “You’re only fifteen Raven and garlic bread sounds pretty good actually.” 

Erik stretched, “What’s on the TV?”

When there was finally a knock on the door Erik shifted from underneath Charles and he went to answer it. He opened the door and he was shocked to find Sean Cassidy, one of his students, holding their order. Erik’s expression shuttered, “Mr Cassidy. How much do I owe you?”

Sean frowned slightly, “Isn’t this Raven’s house?”

Charles chose that moment to call out, “Do you have enough money Erik?” 

Erik called back, “Yeah, I’m fine.” He gestured to the pizzas, “So, how much?”

Sean looked confused and Erik could see him slowly drawing conclusions. Sean passed him the pizzas which Erik put on the bottom of the stairs while he pulled out his wallet and Sean said, “It’s £21.50.” 

Erik handed him the money, “Have a good night Sean.” He closed the door before Sean could say anything and he walked into the living room with the pizzas, “We might’ve just been found out.”

Charles frowned in confusion, “What do you mean?” 

Erik put the pizzas down on the coffee table, “That was Mr Sean Cassidy at the door. I didn’t know that he delivered pizzas.” 

Raven said through a mouth full of margarita pizza, “Why do you think he’s so tired all of the time? His dad owns the place and he works there most nights of the week. I didn’t know that he did the deliveries though.” 

Charles frowned, “Should we be worried? Everyone knows that we’re friends after all.”

Erik shrugged, “I don’t see how it’s any of their business and I should hope that we’re a little bit more than friends now Charles.” 

Charles chuckled and nodded, “Fair enough Erik. I wouldn’t worry about it too much though and we have a couple of weeks off to enjoy. It’s not like we were deliberately keeping our relationship a secret.” 

Erik nodded and grabbed a slice of the pizza before he settled himself on the sofa so that Charles could sit against him again, “You’re right. I was just surprised to see him. I didn’t know that he had a job.” 

Raven nodded, “He’s been friends with Darwin since forever but they never get to spend any time together anymore because he’s always working. I invited him to our study session but he was busy working that night as well.” 

Charles and Erik exchanged slightly worried glances but there was nothing they could do during the holidays. Working was good and responsible but it was obviously affecting Sean’s school work. Erik quietly resolved to have a word with Sean after the holidays and for the moment he put it out of his mind and focused on the familiar feeling of spending time with Raven and Charles. 

When they eventually went to bed Erik sat on the edge and pulled his shirt off before his hands found themselves settling on Charles’ thighs. Charles smiled down at him, running his hands through Erik’s hair, and he leaned down to kiss Erik. Erik smiled into the kiss and let Charles push him back so that he was half lying on the bed while his legs dangled off the edge.

Erik couldn’t resist teasing, “Do you think we can be quiet?”

Charles sucked on Erik’s bottom lip and ran his hands across his muscled chest, “Probably not but I wanted at least one kiss.” 

Erik tugged Charles down so that he was lying on top of him and he gripped Charles shoulders, “I’m not letting you go without at least two or maybe three.” 

Charles smiled as he settled his lips against Erik’s again, “You’d better make them good ones then.” 

Erik rolled them over so that he was on top and he kissed Charles until they were both breathless. He pushed himself off so that they were lying side by side and he saw Charles smile in the corner of his eye. Charles rolled onto his side and put one hand possessively on Erik’s chest, “Are you sure that you want to go shopping tomorrow? I know that you’re not a huge fan of shopping malls.”

Erik gave him a quick kiss, “We need to finish shopping for presents and we need food. Besides, I’d rather go shopping with you and Raven than by myself.”

Charles smiled sweetly, “I love you Erik.” 

Erik kissed his shoulder, “I know. I love you too." He groaned softly because he was hard, "I’m never going to get to sleep at this rate.” 

Charles rolled his eyes but he was still smiling, “Climb into bed properly and I’ll see what I can do to help.” 

Erik pulled off his pants and he slid into the middle of them bed wearing only a pair of dark navy blue silk boxers. Charles double checked that the door was closed properly before he stripped as well and he climbed into bed where Erik had his hand wrapped around his own cock while he stroked gently. 

Charles moaned, “God, you look so hot when you do that Erik.” 

Erik smiled, “I wouldn’t complain if you wanted to take over.”

Charles climbed onto the bed and settled so that he was straddling Erik’s thighs, “I’m glad that you’re staying here for the holidays.” 

Erik reached up to slide his fingers of his free hand around the back of Charles’ neck, “I’m glad that you asked me too.” 

Charles kissed him deeply and covered Erik’s hand with his own so they were moving their hands together. Charles used his other hand to brace himself on Erik’s shoulder. 

Charles ran his hand from Erik’s shoulder, down his chest to the edge of his boxers, “Take them off Erik.” 

Erik obliged and encouraged Charles to pull his off as well so that they were both lying naked on the bed together. Erik licked Charles’ chest, “Do you want to try something new?”

Charles stroked his hands across Erik’s back, “What did you have in mind?”

Erik started sliding down the bed, “Sixty-nine.” 

Charles grinned, “Yeah.” 

They shifted so that they were curled around each other on the bed. Charles kissed Erik’s thigh, “Looking at you from this position is weird.” 

Erik laughed, “You do a great job at flattering me Charles.” 

Charles flicked his tongue out to lick from the base of Erik’s cock to the tip, “I have other good qualities.” 

Erik hummed in agreement and nuzzled Charles’ leg, “Yes, you do.” 

They both knew what each other liked but the change in angle made the experience different. It was almost more intense as they adjusted to the experience and sucking each other off at the same time was stimulating. Charles had to back off a little bit when he came down Erik’s hot throat and Erik continued to suck. However, as soon as Erik let go Charles went back to sucking Erik’s long cock and he moaned when Erik came and he swallowed. Erik’s teeth were digging in gently to Charles’ thigh to muffle his moans and he gripped the sheets tightly with his hands to stop himself from jostling Charles. Charles made no secret of the fact that he loved the taste of Erik on his tongue and down his throat. It was part of the fun. 

They both flopped onto their backs, breathing heavily and Erik groaned, “Gott, you’re so good at that.” 

Charles grinned, “Ditto.”

Erik raised his head slightly, “Ditto? Did you seriously just say ditto? Wow, way to ruin the mood, love.” 

Charles laughed, “Shut up dear and go to sleep.” 

Erik nudged Charles hips, “Go and get a towel to clean up.” 

Charles groaned, “Why don’t you go?”

Erik grinned and nipped Charles’ thigh gently with his teeth, “Because you finished first.” 

Charles laughed, trying to stifle the sound because Raven was asleep down the hallway and he rolled off the bed, “It’s your turn next time.” 

Erik leered, “I certainly hope so.” 

Charles snorted and threw him a small damp towel. He stood in the doorway and watched Erik clean himself up with a dreamy smile, “We were quieter than I expected.” 

Erik’s smile was soft and intimate, “Don’t get used to it Charles.” He threw the towel back to him and held out one hand, “Come to bed.”

Charles dropped the towels in the basket and he pulled on his boxers before he climbed under the duvet and curled himself around Erik, “’Night Erik.” 

Erik had pulled on his boxers as well and the waistband pressed against Charles hip comfortably, “Goodnight Charles.”


	8. Merry Christmas

Charles and Erik were woken suddenly when Raven ran into the room and jumped on the end of the bed, “Wake up you two. We have lots to do today. There’s breakfast and dinner and presents and a thousand other things.” 

Charles sat up and grinned, “Merry Christmas Raven.” 

Raven passed him the Santa hat in her hands, “Merry Christmas Charles.” 

Erik rolled over, muffling his words in the pillow beneath his head, “I hate you both.” 

Raven asked Charles, “What’s with him?”

Charles laughed and climbed out of bed, “He’s not really a morning person.” 

It was seven o’clock on Christmas morning and despite the late night the day before Charles felt great. They’d spent Christmas Eve preparing food while Erik helped Raven wrap presents. Then they’d sat and watched Die Hard since that Erik had insisted that it counted as a Christmas film because the film was set at a Christmas party. Erik and Charles had worn pyjama trousers to bed after Raven had warned them that she’d be waking them up early. Once Raven had gone to bed Erik had stayed up with Charles to put all of the presents under the tree during the night. Charles climbed out of bed satisfied that he wouldn’t scar his sister for life. 

Raven jumped up and down a little bit on the bed, “Come on Erik.” She jumped up and raced out of the room, “Come on Charles.” 

Charles laughed, “She’s definitely already had coffee this morning.” Charles prodded Erik so that he turned over and he kissed him, “Merry Christmas love.” 

Erik gave in and smiled, “Good morning darling.” 

Charles put on the Santa hat and put his hands on his hips, “What do you think?”

Erik chuckled, “Very Christmassy. You’d better go and stop your sister from opening any presents before we get there.” 

Charles nodded and kissed him again, “Good idea. I’ll make sure that she’s left some coffee for you as well.”

Erik sat up and hugged him briefly before he let him go, “Thank you love.” 

When Charles had left the room Erik pulled his duffle bag up onto the bed and he rooted through it for the small, wrapped box that he’d hidden in the bottom. Once he’d pulled that out he grabbed the turtleneck that he’d worn on the day he’d first met Charles and he pulled it on. Now that he wasn’t topless he felt better about walking around in front of Raven and he headed downstairs. 

Erik slid the small box onto the shelf with the cereal in the kitchen before Charles turned around and then he slid his arms around Charles’ naked chest, “Coffee?”

Charles turned around and handed him the mug of hot liquid he was holding, “There you go. The bagels are ready to go and Raven is in the living room pretending that she’s not completely desperate to open something.” 

Erik chuckled and closed his eyes in pleasure at the taste of coffee, “That’s really good. Is that caramel.” 

Charles nodded, “Raven bought a lot of flavoured coffees at the mall the other day and that was what she’d already put on when I came down.”

Erik smiled, “It’s good. I’ll have to steal it more often.”

Charles patted his chest gently, “I know this shirt. Is this the one you wore on the day you were first at the school?”

Erik smiled over the rim of his mug, “It’s comfortable.” 

Charles grinned, “It’s sexy. You look all cosy and ruffled.”

Erik chuckled, “Before we go and put Raven out of her misery I have something special for you.” Erik retrieved the tiny present that was wrapped in shiny gold paper from the shelf, “Here.” 

Charles picked at the paper and opened it, “It’s beautiful Erik.” 

Erik smiled, “I thought that it was appropriate. After you told me about your dissertation on genetics I wanted to give you something special.”

Charles lifted the silver keychain in the shape of a double helix out from the box, “This looks expensive.” 

Erik nodded, “It was worth it for the look on your face though. You do like it though, don’t you?”

Charles nodded and kissed Erik again and again, “I love it. I love you.”

Erik put his coffee down and put his hands on Charles’ hips, “I love you too. Come on, you can thank me properly later.” 

They went into the living room where Raven jumped up from where she’d been sitting on the floor by the Christmas presents, “I didn’t open any, I swear.” 

Charles laughed, “Go ahead and open one Raven.” 

Raven grabbed the one that as closest. Obviously she’d already inspected the labels and figured out which ones were hers. Raven ripped off the wrapping paper and giggled, “Thanks Charles.”

Charles sat down on the sofa next to the tree, “It’s only a new notebook.” 

“Yeah but I really needed a new notebook and oh my god it feels so good to finally open the presents. Is that weird?”

Charles nodded, “Yes, but it’s also expected.” 

Raven picked up two small wrapped presents and held one out to each of them, “These are from me.” 

Charles stopped them before they made too much of a dent into the pile of presents, “Breakfast, start cooking and then we can open some more.” 

Raven nodded and pulled on her new red sweatshirt over her baby pink pyjamas, “I’ll cut the bagels.” 

After breakfast they all dressed properly. Raven was wearing a slim black dress with a new black choker necklace that Erik had bought as a Christmas present for her. Charles was wearing dark grey slack with a white shirt and a black tie with silver stripes. Erik was wearing black slacks with a light grey shirt without a tie. He wasn’t really a fan of wearing them himself with the exception of certain circumstances.

By the time they all sat down to dinner most of the presents were unwrapped and Charles was exhausted. Erik looked appreciatively at the food, “I take it back Charles. You can cook after all.” 

Charles gave a weak little laugh, “The fact that you both helped made it a lot easier. Would you like to carve Erik?” 

Erik looked flattered and he took the knife and the meat fork from Charles. Before he stood up to carve the roasted turkey he picked up his glass of red wine, “Merry Christmas.”

They all clinked glasses and Erik started to carve the turkey while Raven and Charles started loading their plates with vegetables and everything else that Charles had cooked to accompany the large bird. During the week they’d decorated the dining room with more Christmas lights and tinsel and the room didn’t look quite as neglected as the day they’d first walked inside together. 

Erik laughed when Charles pulled out a box of crackers that he’d hidden underneath the table and all three of them ended up wearing those silly paper crowns. The food was amazing but that didn’t stop the red wine from going to Erik’s head. When they reached that stage where they couldn’t eat anymore but nobody wanted to get up because they all knew that the next stage was washing up Erik began to sing softly. 

He didn’t even realise that he was doing it at first and then he was just tipsy enough not to stop. He was singing ‘White Christmas’ softly and he looked up. Charles was listening intently with his eyes closed and a soft smile on his face. Raven had her head in her hands as she looked at him with an adoring expression and he started to sing just a little bit louder. 

His singing petered out gradually and Charles opened his eyes, “Wonderful, Erik.” 

Raven nodded in agreement, “Is it okay for me to have a little crush on you?”

Charles hit her gently in the shoulder, “He’s mine.” 

Raven smirked, “I know that.” 

She stood up and started collecting the plates which left Erik alone with Charles. Erik gave Charles a crooked grin, “She didn’t mean it Charles.” 

Charles huffed and shifted so that he could put a hand possessively on Erik’s thigh while he leaned over to kiss him, “She did actually but she’s not serious about it. I don’t see how anybody couldn’t have crush on you Erik. I know that I do.” 

Erik pulled Charles closer, “We’re well past being able to call it a ‘crush’ Charles.” 

Charles hummed, “Yeah, and it feels good.” 

Erik tangled his fingers in Charles’ hair, “Dinner was delicious Charles.” 

Charles smiled, “Thank you.” 

They sat with their foreheads resting against each other and Erik closed his eyes as he breathed in the smell of turkey and cinnamon and something that was distinctly Charles. Raven kept coming in to clear out the dishes but she didn’t say anything to them. They were lost in their own moment. 

Eventually Charles lifted his head and kissed Erik’s temple before he muttered softly, “I’m going to go and help Raven. Why don’t you go into the living room and have a quick rest.” 

Erik protested softly, “You cooked. I should help Raven clean.” 

Charles just kissed his forehead again and rubbed his shoulders gently, “You can clean up next time. We can manage.” 

Erik stumbled to the living room, too tired from the wine too argue and he fell into a doze on the sofa. Half an hour later Charles gently shook Erik who blinked dazedly at him. Charles smiled at the sight and handed him a glass, “It’s scotch. I figured that you could do with the change.” 

Erik pushed himself up so that he was sitting properly and he smiled, “Thanks Charles. Is everything done?” 

Charles nodded and reached over to grab a couple more presents. He handed one to Erik and one to Raven who was sitting in the armchair, “These are from me.” 

When all of the presents were unwrapped and Raven had persuaded Charles to let her have a very small glass of wine they stayed in the living room. After a few moments of comfortable silence there was a knock at the door. Charles frowned and ruffled Raven’s hair, “I’ll be back in a minute.” 

Charles opened the door to find a stranger with a large brown box. The stranger yawned, “Sign here please.” 

Charles signed and took the box from the stranger who nodded and turned to walk away, “Merry Christmas, sir.” 

Charles called out, “Merry Christmas.” Still confused Charles took the box into the living room, “It’s from America.” 

Raven frowned, “Mum and Kurt sent our presents weeks ago.” 

Charles nodded. The first edition copy of ‘The Silver Chair’ by C.S. Lewis and the top-of-the-line microscope were difficult gifts to forget. 

Charles opened the box and laughed, “Mystery solved Raven. They’re from your friends.” 

Charles passed her the box and she smiled. On the top were lots of photographs of Raven with lots of other people. When she’d moved to England she’d left a lot of friends behind. Scott and Jean who’d been together for years and Raven’s oldest friends whereas Charles was closer to Jean’s older sister Ororo. There were other people in the photographs as well. Marie who was a bit anti-social until Raven had become friends with her and Bobby who had just recently persuaded Marie to go out with him. Charles was wishing the kid good luck with that one. 

Raven picked up the photographs and laughed. Underneath them all was a dark blue photo album with a note attached that said ‘We couldn’t agree on the order so we left it for you to figure out. Come and see us all soon Raven. Merry Christmas.'

Raven clutched the photo album to her chest and she lowered her head so that her blonde hair obscured her face. Charles knelt down in front of his sister, “It was nice of them to send something.” Her head bobbed in agreement and Charles brushed her hair back, “Why don’t you go and call them to say thank you.”

Raven smiled and kissed her brother on the cheek, “Thanks Charles. I think I’m going to have an early night but today was amazing.” 

They hugged each other tightly and Raven hugged Erik as well before she jogged upstairs with the photographs and the album in her hands. Charles crawled into Erik’s lap on the sofa and wrapped his arms around his neck and snuggled closer, “This is nice.” 

Erik put his arm around Charles and stretched out his long legs, “Yeah, it is. It’s been a good day.” 

Charles undid a couple of buttons at the top of Erik’s shirt just enough that he could slide his hand onto Erik’s bare shoulder and enjoy the warmth of his skin, “I wonder how those kids convinced someone to deliver that package on Christmas day.” 

Erik rested his cheek against Charles’ soft hair, “I don’t know but they sound resourceful.” 

Charles snorted softly, “I wouldn’t be surprised if those kids turned into brilliant master criminals. I haven’t told Raven yet but I want to find a way for them to get together. My house isn’t really big enough for them to stay here and Raven doesn’t really want to go home for a long time again but I’ll think of something.” 

Erik hummed, “When you do, let me know and I’ll help.” 

Charles smiled, “Groovy.” 

Erik snorted but didn’t comment on the dated slang. Instead they both fell quiet and stayed wrapped around each other while they watched the coloured Christmas lights that were strung around the room. Raven didn’t come back downstairs again but by the time they made their way upstairs there was no light spilling out underneath Raven’s door and Charles was sure that she was asleep. 

Erik undressed slowly, too tired to hurry, and climbed underneath the covers. He yawned and said quietly, “Thank you Charles.” 

Charles climbed into bed wearing only his boxers and cuddled up to Erik’s side, “What for?”

Erik wrapped an arm around him, “For inviting me, for loving me, and for a thousand other things actually.”

Charles smiled softly and brushed his fingers gently across Erik’s jaw, “You’re welcome and thank you for loving me and for a thousand other things.” 

They both fell asleep in each other’s arms and neither of them had ever felt so peaceful.


	9. Are You Seducing Me?

The first day back to school after the holidays was interesting. Charles was teaching his first class of the day when there was a knock on the door. A student walked into the room and announced, “Headmistress Frost would like to see you in her office during the break.” 

Charles nodded, “Alright, thank you.” 

He ignored the pointed stares from the kids in the class and he continued teaching. Judging by the whispers and the pointing during the morning Charles suspected that Erik was right and Sean had said something. Being called into Emma’s office was never fun even under the best circumstances so Charles suspected that this ‘meeting’ was going to be interesting at least.

When break time rolled around Charles made his way to Headmistress Frost’s office. He was slightly surprised to find Erik already there. Emma didn’t look happy but that was pretty normal. She gestured at the seat next to Erik and Charles sat down. 

Emma looked at them both seriously, “There are a lot of rumours going around school today and they involve you two.” 

Charles had to fight the urge to laugh, “Oh, really?”

Emma frowned at him, “Is there something going on that I need to know about?”

Charles glanced at Erik who was smirking softly. Erik decided to answer, “I’m not sure that it’s any of your business but if these rumours are about me staying with Charles over Christmas then they would be right.” 

Emma frowned more deeply, “Charles?” 

Charles hated that tone in her voice. He sighed and told her, “Erik answered the door when we ordered take-out and Sean Cassidy, one of the students, was the delivery boy.”

Emma stood up and paced in front of the window slowly, “Are you two having a relationship?”

Erik grinned, “It’s either that or we are really serious friends-with-benefits.” 

Charles nudged Erik in the side with his elbow and frowned at him, “Yes, we’ve been dating for a while now, since September actually, and we’re serious about continuing.”  
Emma sat down, “Did you two think at all about what this will mean for the school?”

Charles crossed his arms and he narrowed his eyes slightly, “No, our relationship is private and since it doesn’t interfere with our jobs in any way I don’t see why we should think about it.”  
Emma shook her head, “Not everyone is as understanding as I am Charles. If we confirm anything we’re bound to have complaints from some of the parents and if we don’t confirm it we are still going to get complaints from some of the parents.” 

Charles gave in and smirked, “You’re worried about the school’s reputation? I don’t give a damn, Emma, if some narrow minded adults whine about something that has nothing to do with them. If you want to fire me then just say the word. You and I both know that I’m not here because of a lack of options.” 

Emma sighed and closed her eyes, “Don’t Charles. Just don’t.”

Erik reached out so that he could hold hands with Charles, “I’m curious about what you can actually do at this point Miss Frost. Charles and I are together and we’re very happy with each other. I don’t see why that should matter to anyone else. We’re completely professional when it comes to our work and we are free to spend the rest of our time however we want to.” 

Emma shook her head, “You’re just not getting it.” 

Charles leant forward, “Then fire me and leave Erik alone.” 

Emma scowled at the dare in Charles’ words, “If I fire you then that will look even worse.” 

Charles chuckled, “I know. We both know that you’re not going to do anything right now so, if you don’t mind, I’m going back to my lab and I will see you later Erik.” 

Charles gave Erik a quick peck on the cheek which made them both smile and he sauntered from the room. Erik just shrugged at Emma’s expression, “He makes really good pancakes.”

Emma sighed and rubbed her temples like she had a headache, “This is serious Erik.” 

Erik nodded, “I am taking this very seriously, believe me, and nothing is going to stop me from being in love with Charles so any action you take is going to be completely your own.” 

Emma’s arms widened, “In love?”

Erik replied, “Of course. We’ve already been through all of that with each other. He loves me too, in case you’re curious.”

Emma nodded, “Of course he does. I’ll do what I can Erik but I’m not sure that it’s going to make any difference. I don’t know how people are going to react to be honest but they’re not going to stop talking about it.” 

Erik stood and shook her hand, “Charles and I can handle it. Good day Headmistress.” 

Meanwhile, in his lab, Charles was yelling, “What is going on?”

Raven jumped up guiltily and Hank looked like he was going to be sick. Raven made a vague gesture with her hands, “Hey Charles. How’s you first day back going?”

Charles scowled at them, “Why are you making out in my classroom? Why are you making out at all? I didn’t know that you even knew each other. What happened to ‘nobody wants to kiss me’?” 

Hank stood up, “Maybe I should go.” 

Charles glared, “Sit back down Hank.” 

Hank meekly obeyed and Raven’s stubborn expression appeared, “I came to ask you if anyone had given you any trouble since that there are all kinds of rumours going around the school and Hank was here about his project. I haven’t seen Hank since before the holidays and we’ve only kissed once. Happy?”

Charles moved to sit down at his desk, “Not even remotely. I’d appreciate it if you would keep me updated about your friends and potential boyfriends, Raven, and you should’ve said something before you started pursuing my sister, Hank.” 

Raven pushed herself up onto one of the tables and sat there, “So, has anyone said anything about you and Erik?” Charles gave Hank a pointed look and Raven waved her hand, “I already told him the truth and he doesn’t care. He’d not even noticed the rumours. Isn’t that cute?”

Hank blushed and ducked his gaze. Charles sighed, “I’ve just been to Miss Frost’s office where she had a little chat with myself and Erik. I don’t think that she knows what to do. It’s quite refreshing actually.” 

Raven chuckled, “You enjoy the strangest things Charles.” 

Charles rolled his eyes, “Let’s not start with that. There are too many jokes.” 

Raven laughed, “Yeah, you’re right.”

Charles looked at the clock, “You two should go to your next classes. I’ll talk to you about you’re project later Hank.”

Hank nodded and kept up with Raven as they left the room. Charles chuckled to himself once they were gone and he was silently wishing Hank luck with that. He loved Raven but she wasn’t always the easiest person to get along with. Despite the initial shock he was actually kind of happy that Raven was trying something with Hank. There were worse kids that she could start something with.

By the time the end of the school day arrived Erik was exhausted. He’d yelled more than anything else and any of the kids who’d thought that they could test his patience wouldn’t be trying anything else any time soon. Erik had been told before that he was damn scary when he shouted. Well, apart from Charles who liked to make him shout but that was under very different circumstances. 

Erik met Charles by the doors to the parking lot and his voice was hoarse, “Hey.” 

Charles looked at him with concern, “Are you alright?”

Erik ran his hand through his hair in the way that he always did when he was tired, “Can we just get out of here? Please.” 

Charles nodded and they walked side-by-side to the car. Erik had driven since that he was in no hurry to get home and he’d only been back a couple of times to get some fresh clothes over the holiday. On New Year’s Eve Charles had cleared out a drawer in his room and Erik had put his things in there before he’d kissed Charles senseless and they’d not managed to make it to the bed in their impatience so they had sex against the plush blue and white carpet instead. 

Erik smiled a little bit at the memory as he climbed into the driver’s side, “How was your day, dear?”

Charles hummed, “Well, I walked in on Raven kissing Hank in my classroom and it turns out that they are probably dating. That was a surprise. There were a lot of kids whispering but I expected that. Sean did show up in my classroom at lunchtime and apologised for saying anything. He just mentioned to a friend that you were at my house and then things escalated from their apparently.”

Erik nodded, “I don’t know Hank but from what you’ve told me he sounds like a decent kid. Sean hasn’t been anywhere near me. I yelled a lot today.” 

Charles patted Erik’s thigh gently, “Never mind darling. Things will settle down soon and it doesn’t matter what everyone else is saying.”

Erik smiled at him gratefully, “Where’s Raven?”

Charles huffed, “She’s gone out with Hank. Now that I’ve found out she’s perfectly happy to tell me exactly who she’s hanging out with.” 

Erik smiled, “Good, we have the house to ourselves. I’m thinking that we should pick up dinner and then go home so that I can have you for desert.” 

Charles laughed softly, “That sounds like a good idea. What would you like for dinner Erik?” 

They stopped at the supermarket and shopped together, feeling more comfortable than they’d felt all day, and when they were home Charles cooked while Erik groped him. They settled down to eat in the dining room which they were using frequently since Christmas. When Charles had almost finished he had a brilliant idea. He slid his feet out of his shoes as smoothly as he could and he slid one foot up the inside of Erik’s calf.

Erik jumped slightly and looked at Charles. Charles just smiled innocently and did it again, lifting his foot a little bit higher. Erik licked at the tomato sauce on his spoon and lifted another spoonful of pasts to his mouth. Charles leant forward, settling his hands on the table and he rubbed his foot up and down Erik’s leg slowly. Charles let his eyes fall to half-mast and he licked his lips. 

Erik asked casually, “Are you seducing me Charles?”

Charles moved his hands to undo the buttons on his navy blue cardigan slowly, “Are you enjoying it Erik?” 

Erik tilted his head slightly, “Immensely.” 

Charles grinned and pushed his cardigan off himself and onto the chair, “Then yes, I am definitely seducing you. I hope that you’ve had enough to eat because I have other uses for your mouth.” 

Erik laughed and put his spoon down. He settled back in his chair and said, “Alright then Charles. What specifically did you have in mind?”

They were good with the actions but they’d not really tried the dirty talk. It was promising that Erik was encouraging it. Charles stood up, feeling completely comfortable with approaching Erik after everything they’d done and he straddled Erik’s lap. Charles nipped gently at Erik’s jaw and clutched at his hair gently. 

Charles decided to test the proverbial waters, “I love the feel of your mouth around my cock but my favourite thing is when you lick my hip. It’s so close and teasing that it makes my toes curl.”

Erik shuddered, “Damn, Charles, what else do you like?”

Charles smiled against Erik’s throat. Erik knew almost everything that he liked but the fact that he wanted the words was interesting. Charles licked Erik’s Adam’s apple and hummed, “I like it when you dig in your fingers hard enough to bruise on my ass. I love it when you make that hitched little sound in the back of your throat when I drop to my knees for you. I love when you rub your cheek in the crook of my neck as you fall asleep.” 

Erik slid his hands down to Charles’ ass and clutched him tightly, “Tell me more Charles. Please.” 

Charles slid off Erik’s lap and tugged on his hand gently, “Upstairs.” 

They ran upstairs together and Charles gently pushed Erik down onto the bed so that he was lying down. Charles stripped quickly and he watched Erik closely so that he could see the appreciative look in his eyes. Charles undressed Erik slowly and thoroughly. He followed Erik’s revealed skin with his tongue and hands, worshipping Erik’s tight, hard body and Erik hummed and whimpered at the attention. 

Charles traced every inch of his lover that he could reach and then he told Erik to turn over so that he could continue mapping Erik’s body with his tongue. Usually there was an edge of urgency to their loving but this time Charles was completely focused on building Erik’s pleasure and he was learning a lot. Like the fact that Erik liked to have his shoulder blades scratched lightly and that Erik’s breathing quickened when he nibbled on his collarbone. 

Charles loved learning things about the man that he loved. Charles encouraged Erik to spread his thighs. They didn’t do it often but Charles knew that Erik liked it when Charles prepped him slowly and thoroughly. Charles wasn’t sure why they didn’t do it more often except that one of them was usually too impatient. Now Erik was calm and eager and Charles was more than happy to spend as much time as Erik wanted roaming across his muscled body. 

Charles spread Erik’s ass cheeks so that he could see everything and he muttered just loud enough for Erik to hear, “You look so good Erik. You feel so good.” 

Erik turned his head to the side, his breathing loud and fast but he couldn’t see Charles from where he was. Charles licked the tight ring of muscle and he gripped Erik’s ass tightly. It was a unique sensation that was always a reward with Erik because he would tense ever so slightly and then relax. That sense of trust and the musk of arousal from both of them was a powerful combination and it never failed to make Charles return for another taste. Charles worked to slip his tongue in, past that tight ring of muscle so that he was mimicking the actions he would do with his cock when he had the chance. 

He pulled back a little bit, “Do you want to keep going like this Erik? I want to fuck you but we can try this if you want.” 

Erik moaned, “That sort of language is going to kill me Charles. Fuck me, please, and we can do that later.” 

Charles hummed in agreement and grabbed the lubricant from the bedside table, “I love you so damn much Erik.” 

Erik gave him a quick grin before he shifted himself and turned his head to the other side against the pillow, “I love you too.” 

Charles pushed a couple of slicked fingers into Erik and he kissed any part of him that he could reach. Erik shuddered, “Come on Charles.”

Charles slipped out his fingers and grabbed Erik’s hip so that he could line himself up. He pushed in slowly, enjoying the sensation as well as giving Erik a chance to get used to it since that it was a couple of weeks since they’d been in that position. Charles moved in and out slowly. It was incredibly sensual to hold onto Erik and know that Erik wasn’t hiding anything from him. 

Charles started moving faster, dragging his cock through Erik’s slick channel and Erik moved his own hand down to his cock and started stroking himself. Charles let out a harsh breath. He loved watching Erik move in any situation but when he did something so intimate it turned Charles on so much it made his head spin. He couldn’t see everything from the angle that he was at but he could imagine it and he’d seen it before so his imagination was very accurate. 

Erik groaned, “Mein Gott. Charles.” 

Charles rubbed Erik’s back, “Come on baby. Please let go.” 

Erik shuddered and moaned in release and Charles kept moving through Erik’s climax. When Erik was done Charles let himself fall over the edge and he came with a long, quiet groan. Charles pulled out slowly, grunting at the overstimulation and he panted against Erik’s skin. 

He pushed himself off so that he wasn’t pressing Erik’s weight into the mattress and Erik immediately curled around him. Erik pressed their noses together and smiled, “We should try that more often.” 

Charles shifted closer, “Yeah, we should also probably changed the sheets.” 

Erik chuckled softly, “You’re turn or mine?” 

Charles stuck his tongue out at him and then traced Erik’s lips with it, “Go and get a shower while I strip the bed.” 

Erik sighed and parted his lips to draw Charles’ tongue in for a deep kiss. When they parted Erik kissed his cheek and rolled off his bed, “Hurry up so you can join me Charles. I love getting my hands on you when you’re wet.” 

The arousal was back and Charles smiled at his lover for a long moment before he grabbed the sheets so that he could put them straight in the washing machine. He hurried because he loved showering with Erik as much as Erik liked it. 

Erik welcomed Charles into his arms when Charles stepped inside the shower and he kissed his forehead, “You’re cold.” 

Charles smiled and curled his fingers into Erik’s shoulder. He pressed a kiss to Erik’s chin, “You’ll just have to warm me up then. This feels so good Erik.” 

Erik nodded, “Yeah, it always does. I haven’t had my desert yet Charles.” 

Charles smiled, “Later. Give me a chance to catch my breath first.” 

Erik laughed against Charles wet hair, “Take your time. I was thinking that we should go out properly this weekend. Dinner and maybe a movie or something. Will Raven be alright if we go out?”

Charles gave him an amazed smile, “I love it when you care enough to ask things like that. We’ll ask her like we always do but dinner and a movie sounds perfect.”

Erik cupped Charles’ cheek and he kissed him gently as the water ran down their bodies, “Then we’ll ask her later. For now you’re all mine, baby.”


	10. How Was Your Evening?

It wasn’t easy but Erik and Charles didn’t confirm or deny anything during school hours and they kept things professional. However, despite the smooth way their relationship was progressing Erik couldn’t squash the sickening feeling in his stomach every time someone mentioned parent’s evening. 

It was fast approaching and talking about the kids to their parent’s was always a little bit uncomfortable to him but he dreaded the conversations he was going to have this year. Charles rubbed his back and assured him, “Everything is going to be fine. Just keep the focus on the students like it is supposed to be and take deep breaths.” 

Erik turned away from the mirror to face Charles, “What if somebody says something? I can handle it if they say something about me but if they start talking about you…” 

Charles kissed him, “Relax baby, if they say anything about me then you tell them that I’m the best sex that you’ve ever had. That should throw them off.” 

Erik barked out a laugh, “Thanks for the advice Charles. I’ll keep it in mind.” 

Charles grabbed his hand, “We’d better go and get this over with. You look good in that black shirt and tie by the way.” 

Erik lifted Charles’ hand so that he could brush a kiss across his knuckles, “Thank you darling.” 

Erik’s classroom was already set up and when he settled himself behind the desk he took Charles’ advice and he took a few deep breaths to try and steady his racing pulse. Erik straightened the folder in front of him and there was a knock on the door. Erik forced himself to smile and he muttered to himself, “Showtime.” 

Charles was in his lab with Hank as his assistant for the evening. Raven had been borrowed by Erik to help keep him sane while he spoke to parents. Hank was also there to use the equipment for one of his own experiments and the sight of such a dedicated student always went over well with the parents. 

Charles spoke to parent after parent. It was for the year nine students so he recognized many of the parents from previous years although he didn’t recognize all of them. Charles thought that he was going to get through the entire evening without a problem when a man named Sebastian Shaw walked in. Charles was acquainted with the man and he didn’t like him at all. There was everything about his personality that grated on Charles’ nerves and he knew that this was going to be bad. 

He was proved right when the first words out of Shaw’s mouth were, “So, you’re fucking the German teacher.”

Charles saw Hank stiffen in the corner of his eye and Charles kept his expression neutral, “You’re son Janos is doing very well. He excels in physics but he’s reaching impressive scores in chemistry and biology. I’ve noticed that he’s very interested in weather patterns and migrations. Has he ever mentioned anything about that to you before?” 

Shaw looked at him with disgust, “How can you possibly set such a bad example to the children?” 

Charles had to wrestle with his temper, “I’ve heard that Janos is doing well in geography as well. I hope that he’ll pursue both when he considers his options for next year. I guess that’s about it really. Is there anything else about Janos that you’d like to know?”

Shaw pursed his lips in thought, “No, but I do have another question. Is it not humiliating to you that everyone knows just how you like it.” 

There was a crash as something fell to the floor and Charles jumped. Hank had dropped a thick textbook onto the floor but that was just to get their attention. Hank stalked closer and he looked furious, “You should care more about what Mr Xavier is telling you about your son. Mr Xavier is showing a lot more concern for your son’s future than you seem to. Mr Xavier doesn’t deserve that sort of disrespect from someone like you.” 

Shaw stood up. He was broader, taller and stronger than Hank but Hank looked pretty determined to stand his ground. Charles was proud of the kid for standing up for him even though he’d not needed the help. Charles stood up as well although he figured that he was less intimidating than Hank since that he was about the same height as the student and had been described as ‘adorable’ in the past by more than one person. 

Charles tried to diffuse the situation, “Mr Shaw, I believe that you have appointments elsewhere. Goodnight, sir.” 

Shaw turned on his heel with a sneer of disgust and the muttered word was clear, “Faggot.”

Charles fell down into his chair and he rubbed at his temples. Hank put his hand on his shoulder, “Are you alright, sir?”

Charles nodded, “Always. Why don’t you pick your textbook back up and continue with your experiment Hank. There aren’t too many people left to see and I can tell that you’re almost finished for the night. The sooner we get out of here the better.” 

Hank nodded and moved over to his table, “He was out of line, sir.” 

Charles nodded, “I know. He knows as well but I’m pretty sure that he doesn’t care. Thank you Hank for saying something.”

Hank blushed slightly and adjusted his glasses, “That’s alright sir.” 

When Charles finished and Hank had put away his equipment they both strayed towards the language classrooms. There was no one waiting outside of Erik’s classroom so Charles walked in and sat down in front of the desk. 

Erik smiled, “Are you finished?”

Raven led Hank by the hand out of the classroom and Charles smiled back at Erik, “Yeah, so why don’t you tell me how Raven’s doing.” 

“You know how she’s doing.” 

Charles grinned, “Yeah. Have you heard back from the competition judges?”

Erik looked at him in surprise, “How did you know that?”

Charles laughed, “Raven told me about it a couple of days ago. She told me that she’d sworn you to secrecy. It’s alright, I don’t mind so long as I’m told about it eventually. Do you think that she has a good chance to win? I know that she’d love a trip to Germany.” 

Erik nodded, “She has a great chance Charles. Raven’s essay was amazing so I guess that we’ll find out soon.” 

Charles looked around at the empty classroom, “How did it go tonight?”

Erik packed his things into his bag, “Alright. I’m not sure if I’ve ever had an easier parent’s evening.” 

Charles smiled, “See, I told you that you wouldn’t have a problem.” 

Erik grinned, “I didn’t even have to tell people that you’re the best sex that I’ve ever had.” 

Charles winked, “You can always tell me about it.” 

Erik laughed and Charles blushed when Raven interrupted, “Can you two not do that when I’m around?”

Erik laughed again, “Don’t eavesdrop then. Where’s your boyfriend?”

Raven pouted, “His parent’s picked him up. I don’t think that they like me very much.” 

Erik shook his head, “That’s ridiculous Raven. There’s no way that they couldn’t like you.” 

Raven preened, “Aw, thank you Erik. Come on, we all see enough of this place in the daytime and I’m starving. Can we stop off and get Chinese takeout?”

On their way out to the car they ran into Azazel. He’d found out about Charles and Erik and he’d been pissed by the discovery. Not because it bothered him if Charles wanted to date a guy but because they were supposed to be best friends and Charles hadn’t told him about his new relationship. Since then things had been rather awkward between them.

Erik reached for Charles bag and took it from him, “We’ll meet you at the car.” 

Charles slid his hands into his pocket, “Hey Azazel.” 

Azazel grunted, “Hello Charles. Did your evening work out alright?”

Charles gave him a lopsided grin, “Yeah, apart from my meeting with Shaw.” 

Azazel grunted. They both knew Shaw and neither of them liked the man. It was easy for Azazel to guess the sorts of things that Shaw would’ve said to Charles. 

Azazel shrugged, “He’s an asshole.” 

Charles laughed, “Yeah, I know. How was your evening?”

Azazel answered, “Fine, no drama.” 

Charles glanced out of the doorway to Erik’s car and he took a deep breath, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about him myself Azazel.” 

Azazel nodded, “I’m sorry I was so angry because you’d not told me yourself. I overreacted. You might be interested to know that I’ve been out with Moira a couple of times.” 

Charles’ jaw dropped a little, “Moira MacTaggert? Wow, I didn’t think that English brunettes were your type.” 

Azazel gave him a wicked grin and they knew that they were both thinking about the incident with the blonde, Russian model from a couple of years ago. Azazel tugged on his ear, “Well, she’s nice and drinking together is better than drinking alone.” 

Charles reached up and grasped his shoulder, “Good for you and I have a small bit of advice: she likes it when you leave your hair messy instead of slicking it back.” 

Azazel looked vaguely alarmed, “What?”

Charles patted his shoulder, “Just trust me on that. She really likes it when you leave your hair messy.” 

Charles winked and walked out alone to his car. He wasn’t kidding when he said that Moira liked Azazel’s hair. The detail that Moira had gone into one drunk evening still made Charles uncomfortable. Charles was wishing Azazel good luck with Moira. It felt surprisingly good to talk to Azazel again after a couple of months of hardly talking at all. 

Charles climbed into the car and Erik rubbed his shoulder with his hand, “Are you alright, sweetheart?”

Charles smiled, “Yeah, I’m feeling really good actually.” 

Erik kissed his cheek and then started the car, “Good. So, Chinese food?”

The next morning Charles spent a long time just watching Erik sleep. It was one of his favourite moments of the day and Erik was fascinating. It was Saturday which meant that they had the entire day together and they didn’t have any plans until that evening. Charles had some student’s homework to mark and so did Erik but apart from that they didn’t even have to leave the house if they didn’t want to. 

Erik had spent more and more time at Charles’ house than his own and Charles was seriously considering asking Erik to move in with him. He figured that they could wait until the summer and then they would have plenty of time to sort everything out. He’d not built up the courage to actually ask but he’d talked it over with Raven who’d claimed that Erik was there so often that it made sense. It helped that Raven supported the idea. Charles was hoping that Erik would say yes but there was always the fear that he would say no. That fear was what was currently holding him back. 

Erik shifted and the sheets slipped further down his muscled back. Charles watched the shifting muscles lovingly and barely resisted the impulse to touch his lover. He wanted to but Erik’s grumpy morning mood didn’t always make the best morning sex. Well, apart from the fact that it was fun for Charles to coax Erik into a better mood. 

For now Charles was content to just watch and admire. Erik was so relaxed when he was asleep that it was restful just to watch him. Charles crossed his arms and rested his chin on them so that he could watch Erik out of the corner of his eye. He could heard Raven moving about down the hallway but she could take care of herself. Apparently she was going to spend the evening studying with Hank. Charles had just said that they’d better not do anything else but he wasn’t really worried because it was Hank. 

When Erik started to shift and wake slowly Charles moved closer. He pressed a kiss to Erik’s shoulder blade and whispered, “I love you.” 

Erik still wasn’t awake properly but he grunted and arched into Charles’ touch. Encouraged Charles stroked Erik’s back more firmly and he kissed him again. He made his way across Erik’s back with his mouth slowly and lazily. He loved touching Erik in any way he could and he never lost that feeling. 

Charles enjoyed the musky, slightly spicy smell of Erik’s skin and he whispered, “Good morning.” 

Erik reached back to entwine his fingers with Charles and said roughly, “’Morning.” 

Charles squeezed Erik’s hand once and then he let go, “I’ll be back in a minute. Stay right there and try not to fall asleep again please.” 

Erik grunted again which Charles took as agreement and he pulled on a pair of trousers so that he could go downstairs. Raven was watching cartoons on the sofa with a bowl of cereal in her hand and she was talking to someone using the laptop on the coffee table. Charles looked over her shoulder, curious, and smiled. 

He waved to the person on the screen, “Hi Jean.” 

The young red-head grinned, “Hi Charles, we were just talking about you.” 

Charles smiled, “All good things I hope.” 

Jean winked, “Some of it was good. When are you going to visit us and let us meet your arm candy?”

Charles laughed, “I’m not sure that Erik would like that description but I do. Raven wants to visit over the summer and I was thinking about joining her as well. Do you think that your sister will have room for us in that mansion of yours?”

Jean scrunched up her nose, “I don’t know. With only six bathrooms it might get a little bit crowded.” 

They all laughed. Jean and her older sister Ororo came from old money just like Charles and Raven but Ororo and Jean were the only ones left of their family. Charles patted Raven on the shoulder and nodded to Jean on the screen, “Tell your sister that I said hello.” 

Jean rolled her eyes, “Call her and tell her yourself. You’ve been a bad friend Xavier.” 

Charles cringed, “You’re not the only one to say that to me recently. I do try.” 

Raven sighed, “Yes, you’re very trying, now go and tend to your boyfriend and let us talk about you behind your back.” 

Charles chuckled and kissed Raven on the cheek, “Fine, I’ll leave you alone and Jean, tell your sister that I’ll call her soon.” 

Jean nodded, “’Bye Charles.” 

Charles went into the kitchen which was where he’d originally intended to go. He brewed some of Raven’s flavoured coffee and finished the pancakes Raven had started. He took it up to Erik who was still lying in bed like Charles had asked. Erik smiled at Charles and it was a warm, slightly surprised smile that made Charles’ own expression form into a smile. 

Erik accepted the plate, mug and kiss that Charles pressed against his lips and he settled back against the headboard, “What’s this for?”

Charles settled into the bed next to him, “Nothing. Can’t I spoil my amazing boyfriend?” 

Erik chuckled and kissed Charles until his mouth opened and he could deepen the action. When he pulled back he hummed, “You can spoil me all you like but I draw the line at diamond necklaces and bracelets.” 

Charles breathing hitched slightly, “No necklaces? What about a collar or some cuffs?”

Erik laughed, knowing that Charles was teasing and he didn’t completely mean it, “Minx. Be quiet so that I can eat my breakfast in peace.” 

Charles kissed his bare shoulder, “Yes, love.” 

Charles was quiet for almost a full minute before he started to talk, “Raven’s talking to one of her friends in America downstairs on Skype. Apparently she’s been telling them all about us. She’s talking to Jean who as the red-head in those pictures from Christmas and we’ve been invited to stay with them. All of us, as well as Raven. Personally I’m friends with Jean’s older sister Ororo and it would be good to see her. Not that I’m saying you have to spend the holidays with us but I did think that you might like it. Have you ever been to America before Erik? Should I have asked you before I started making assumptions?”

Erik put his hand on Charles’ mouth to stop him from talking since that kissing wouldn’t work when he had a mouth full of pancakes. When he’d swallowed he said, “Relax Charles. You’re babbling. Wouldn’t it be awkward to bring a complete stranger with you?”

Charles shook his head and Erik lowered his hand slowly. Charles told him, “Their house is huge and Ororo loves having lots of guests. Usually it’s just her and Jean and Scott. Scott and Jean have been dating for so long now that he’s part of their family.” 

Erik rubbed his chin thoughtfully and sipped his coffee, “I don’t have any other plans but, I would like to talk to Ororo before I impose myself. I know what you’re like Charles and if you forget to tell her that I am coming along as well I will be extremely embarrassed.” 

Charles smiled sheepishly because that did sound like something that would happen if he was distracted enough and Erik was a wonderful distraction that could make him forget even simple things such as breathing. Charles nodded, “I’m sure that Ororo would love to talk to you.” 

Erik didn’t sound convinced but he was willing to let the conversation drop if it meant that he could eat his breakfast in peace. All of the time in the world couldn’t turn him into a morning person like Charles. However, he was rather charmed by Charles’ excitable nature in the morning. Seeing Charles’ messy hair in the morning was a particular turn on for Erik. So was Charles’ pink lips that he kept licking and biting when he was thinking particularly hard about something like he was at that moment. 

Erik finished his breakfast quickly and he sipped his coffee slowly. Neither of them were in a hurry to get out of bed although they couldn’t really start anything since that Raven was awake and moving around the house. Erik slid out from underneath the covers and he pulled on some boxers. He usually slept naked and Charles had been in a particular frenzy the night before to get Erik undressed and into the bed. Sometimes Erik wondered when they’d start to be more adventurous with their locations but the bed was a favourite for both of them. 

Erik was looking forward to that night because they would be going back to his house after their date and Raven was going to have to fend for herself. Erik had talked it over with her when he’d learned that she’d invited Hank over to study and they’d both laughed over Charles’ behaviour when he’d found out about it. Raven might complain a lot but Erik knew that she loved her brother’s protective behaviour. 

Raven called out, “The postman’s just been. There’s an official looking letter here for me.” There was a moment of silence why she opened it and then a scream that had both of them racing down the stairs towards her. Raven was positively beaming with happiness, “I won! Charles, Erik, I won.” 

Charles snatched the letter from her and he started jumping up and down with Raven, “This is fantastic.” 

Raven hugged them both and Charles handed Erik the letter. She went into the living room and sat down, feeling amazed at her luck and she said quietly, “I’m going to Germany.”


	11. It's A Surprise

Charles looked up with alarm, “I forgot the balloons.”

Erik frowned, “Is that important?”

Charles waved his arms around frantically, “It’s a birthday party Erik! Of course balloons are important. She will definitely notice a lack of balloons.”

Erik rolled his eyes and took the scissors away from his boyfriend before he could hurt himself, “I’m positive that Raven is not going to care if you don’t have balloons. There’s food, decorations, more presents than she needs and Hank is going to be here. That will more than make up for the lack of balloons.”

Charles took some deep breaths, “Right, you’re right of course. How much longer do you think Hank can keep Raven distracted?”

Erik glared, “Charles, you are not making Hank scramble for an excuse to stay out for longer so that you can go and get balloons. You weren’t this bad when it was my birthday were you?”

Erik’s birthday, early in November, had involved Charles tied to Erik’s bed using their lucky blue tie from their first date and vanilla frosting. Erik had fond memories of his most recent birthday but that one was his favourite.

Charles blushed and shrugged, “Sorry, I guess that I do have a tendency to go a little bit overboard. I just, I want her to have a good time.”

Erik smiled and kissed him, “She will. It was smart for you to shop for things that she can take to Germany with her.”

Charles beamed at the praise, “I’m just glad that you made the suggestion. Do you think that we got her too many presents?”

Erik snorted, “According to Raven there is no such thing. You need to relax Charles. She’ll be back soon and I have no doubt that she has already figured out what we are doing between Hank’s really bad poker face and your tendency to flit about when you’re really excited.”

Charles protested weakly, “I don’t flit.”

Erik chuckled and rubbed his back, “You do, darling, but somehow you manage to pull it off. Have you told Raven about Valentine’s Day yet?”

Charles threw up his hands, almost hitting Erik in the eye, “Valentine’s day? Erik, it’s Raven’s birthday and I would like to focus on that.”

Erik shrugged and settled back in his chair, “If you’ve changed your mind Charles…”

Charles sighed and rubbed Erik’s knee from where he was kneeling on the floor, “I haven’t, of course I haven’t Erik. I’m sorry. It’s just… birthdays were a lot like Christmas when we were growing up. I’m not even sure if our mother remembers the exact date of when we were born. It was always me and Raven against the world and I suppose that I try too hard.”

Erik nodded in understanding, “Or maybe you try just enough. Everything will be alright Charles.”

When Raven arrived and faked surprised to please Charles they sat down together to eat dinner in the dining room but the highlight was the birthday cake. The huge chocolate cake, covered in white chocolate stars was Erik’s creation.

Raven’s jaw dropped, “You made me a cake? Oh, Erik, you’re an absolute darling. How on earth can people at school call you scary?”

Charles giggled, Hank ducked his gaze but he was smiling as well, and Erik smirked, “My reputation is fine and yes, I made you a cake. Charles wanted to buy one and I couldn’t let him do that. I couldn’t let him bake one either because I didn’t want to clean the kitchen.”

Raven laughed, “Good call.”

Afterwards, Erik was washing up in the kitchen when a pair of arms hugged him but instead of Charles it was Raven. Erik turned around when she was finished and asked calmly, “What was that for?”

Raven shrugged, “I’m just thanking you for the cake and the presents. Oh, and for keeping Charles relatively sane. Last year he sent me dozens of purple roses that could barely fit into my room and our house in America is huge. This year was, perfect.”

Erik smiled, “I’m glad Raven.”

Raven grabbed the towel so that she could dry up the plates while Erik finished washing up, “So, what are you doing for Valentine’s day.”

Erik smirked, “Why? Does Hank need ideas?”

Raven stuck out her tongue at him, “Seriously though, I can’t remember Charles having a boyfriend for Valentine’s Day before so I’m curious about what you’re planning.”

Erik’s jaw dropped, “Never? He didn’t tell me that.”

Raven frowned, “Really?”

Erik nodded and scowled, “He should’ve said something.”

Raven shrugged, “Probably, but it’s Charles so I’m not completely unsurprised. So, what are the plans?”

Erik dried his hands, “Well, it was dinner and an evening at my house but I need to do something more special than that. What do you think that I should do?”

Raven chuckled, “How did my life get to the point where I am giving my brother’s boyfriend tips for dating my brother? Well, Charles likes science, books and he’s a not-so-secret romantic. I think that we can totally work with that.”

Erik was more relieved than he would admit that Raven was willing to help him plan.

A week later it was finally Valentine’s Day and Erik was nervous. Raven had promised that the plan was perfect but Erik was still anxious. Erik pulled up in front of the house and took a moment to take a deep breath before he opened the door and stepped outside. Raven was already at the door with a bag in one hand because she was using the other to push Charles out of the door.

Charles smiled at Erik and then gave Raven a long-suffering look, “Now will you two tell me what is going on?”

Erik shook his head, “Sorry Charles but, it’s a surprise.”

Charles grumbled but he couldn’t hide the excitement. Having Raven on his side was proving to be a great idea because she was the one who’d told Erik that Charles loved good surprises. Erik waved to Raven who wished him good luck before he turned and followed Charles to the car.

Erik smiled at him as he slid into the driver’s seat and Charles asked, “What’s going on Erik?”

Erik gave him a small kiss, “Relax Charles and just enjoy the drive.”

Erik didn’t say a word as he drove because, honestly, Charles talked enough for both of them and he was quite content to listen to the radio and Charles’ constant chatter. Erik drove out to the coast until he pulled up in front of a pleasant, three story house with a view of the ocean, “Here we are.”

Charles smiled, “Where?”

Erik gestured to the house, “This is where we are staying for the weekend.” Erik reached over to pull a small box from the glove compartment and he handed it to Charles, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Charles opened it and frowned, “What?”

Erik fidgeted nervously, “I know that we’re not their very often anymore but it’s a key to my house. Raven’s suggestion.”

Charles looked up with suddenly tearful eyes and he threw his arms around Erik. He pressed frantic kisses against his cheeks and lips and he insisted, “It’s perfect. You’re so perfect. I love you Erik.”

Erik smiled and hugged Charles as close as he could with the gearstick in the way, “I love you too. I’m glad that you like it. I wasn’t sure that you would. It’s not like we’re there that often anyway.”

Charles pressed his face against the crook of Erik’s neck and mumbled, “Do we really have the whole weekend?”

Erik nodded and Charles sat up as he explained, “Raven said that you liked to watch the ocean and I wanted to make our Valentine’s Day special.”

Charles grinned, “Don’t worry Erik. You’re secret’s safe with me.”

Erik frowned, “What do you mean?”

Charles kissed him, long and sweet, “That you’re a soft, mushy romantic who loves to spoil me.”

Erik huffed and grinned, “This is just a way to make you all pliable and open to suggestions when I ravish you later.”

Charles giggled, “This place looks nice Erik. How did you find it?”

Erik shrugged, “Raven. I now owe her several favours.”

Charles nodded, still grinning, “She’s good at that.”

They went in the bed and breakfast together and their host was extremely friendly which was reassuring. The place was quiet which wasn’t completely unsurprising given the fact that it was right on the coast in a rural spot. Raven had almost discounted the place herself but Erik had found the pictures of the house nice. Apparently Erik and Charles weren’t the only couple staying there for the weekend but they were only one of three.

When they were showed to their room Charles dived onto the big, puffy bed and Erik chuckled fondly. Their host, a woman named Kitty Pride, smiled at them knowingly and excused herself. Now that they were alone Erik joined Charles in rolling around on the bed together fully clothed and they both laughed. Erik pinned him to the bed with a playful growl and kissed him, “So, what do you think?”

Charles looped his arms around Erik’s neck to stop him from going very far, “I love it. I didn’t tell you before but this is my first real Valentine’s Day I guess.”

Erik smiled sheepishly, “I know. Raven told me. I wanted to make it special for you Charles.”

Charles smiled and caressed his cheek, “I know Erik but honestly, anything with you would be special. I love you so much and every moment with you is special.”

Erik’s kissed his nose, his cheek and then, finally, his lips, “I love you Charles.”

Charles grinned, totally smug and he threw his arms down onto the bed, “I know, now ravish me you delightful man.”

Erik sniggered and his hands slid down to their rightful place at Charles’ hips.

Dinner was a warm, quiet affair where Charles made Erik laugh and Erik made a lot of soft, sensual promises Charles intended to make him keep. After dinner Erik insisted on going for a walk despite Charles trying to lure him back to bed with promises of a different kind of exercise. Erik took him through the garden down to the front of the cliffs and Charles sighed softly.

There was a slight smile toying with Charles’ red lips and his blue eyes were impossibly bright as they watched the blue-grey waves. Charles was captivated by the sight of the ocean but to Erik it couldn’t compare to the sight of Charles. The wind tugged at his dark hair and clothes and he looked more serene and calm than Erik had ever witnessed before. There was something about the moment that was painstakingly beautiful and although Erik didn’t understand why there was no doubt that the effect was rare and perfect.

Charles reached for Erik wordlessly and they stood together holding hands while Charles watched the ocean and Erik watched him.

When they finally made it back to their room Erik wrapped his arms around Charles, “Have you enjoyed today, love?”

Charles smiled and hummed, “Yes, thank you Erik.”

Erik smiled sweetly and rubbed his hands across Charles’ back, “Do you want to go to bed?”

Charles slipped his hands underneath Erik’s shirt, “Only if you join me.”

Erik lowered his mouth to Charles’ lips, “I was planning on it.”

They crawled onto the bed slowly, kissing each other gently as they went. They undressed each other with long, lingering touches, small smiles and soft murmurs. Charles hummed with pleasure when Erik ran his hands up and down Charles’ sides and he slid down Charles’ body. Knowingly, Erik licked the sensitive spot on Charles’ hip so that his toes curled against Erik’s calf.

Erik took Charles into his mouth and moaned before hollowing his cheeks. He curled his hands around Charles’ hips and patted him soothingly while he sucked rhythmically. Charles hands slid into Erik’s hair to just hold on and Charles’ moans spurred Erik on. They’d done this many times before but now Erik was lingering, taking his time, and it was driving Charles insane in the best way. Charles had his eyes closed as he savoured the sensations but the temptation of watching proved to be too much and he opened his eyes to find Erik looking at him while he pushed his lips across the head of Charles cock and Charles came with a long, drawn out shout. Erik pulled back when Charles was done and he licked his lips as he climbed up the bed to kiss his sexy, panting boyfriend.

Charles said breathlessly, “God, you’re so hot.”

Erik chuckled and kissed him again, “I kind of like your habit of calling me ‘god’.”

Charles laughed and patted his chest weakly, “It’s a good job that you’re attractive Erik. Just, just give me a minute.”

Erik smiled against Charles cheek, “Take your time, love.”

When Charles was breathing properly again he rolled so that he was lying on top and he kissed Erik thoroughly before he climbed off and rooted through his bag. He came back with a small box wrapped with bright red paper and he put it on Erik’s chest.

Erik grabbed the box while Charles grabbed Erik’s erection and started to stroke. Erik moved his hips gently in time with the stroking and gasped, “I can’t open your present while you’re doing that Charles.”

Charles gave him an impish grin, “Would you like me to stop?”

Erik laughed, “Minx.”

Charles crawled until he was straddling Erik’s chest, “Alright, we’ll make a compromise. You can open your present while I get ready.”

Erik watched greedily, still as pleasantly shocked as always at how unabashed Charles was when he was naked, as Charles reached for the lube and he pushed a finger inside himself. The present in Erik’s hands was completely forgotten while he watched. Charles had his eyes closed and his mouth open as he panted and worked another finger inside himself. He looked spectacular.

Charles eyes flickered open and he smirked, “Open your present Erik.”

Erik didn’t want to look away from Charles but it would be just like him to tease and stay there with his own fingers inside of himself if Erik didn’t open the present like he’d told him to. Erik ripped away the paper and the present was shiny enough to draw his attention. Inside the plush velvet box was a token, a flat disc of silver metal about the size of a coin and on one side it was inscribed in German and on the other it was English but they both said _I love you._

Erik looked at Charles in wonder who gave a half shrug and said, a little embarrassed, “It’s supposed to be the whole ‘two sides of one coin’ sort of thing. Is that too cheesy?”

Erik sat up and pulled Charles in for a deep, loving kiss that could’ve gone on for hours but Charles was situated nicely in Erik’s lap and his open hole teased the tip of Erik’s cock until neither of them could take it any longer and Charles sank down with the small amount of slick he’d used. Erik hissed when Charles pushed him down on the bed gently and started to ride him.

Erik didn’t hold back, “Mein gott, Charles, that’s so good. Perfect. Fuck. I love you. I love you so much. Please, Charles...”

Charles was amazed by the sight of Erik squirming and gasping beneath him just like he always was and Charles’ eyes kept straying to that token clutched in Erik’s long fingers. The sight made his heart clench and his hips swivel in a way that almost made Erik scream. Erik’s entire body shook when he came inside Charles and Charles wrapped his hand around his own cock to paint long stripes of come against Erik’s chest just seconds after Erik lost control. Charles collapsed against him and neither of them could speak for at least ten minutes.

When Erik started to chuckle Charles looked at him questioningly and Erik brushed back Charles’ hair as he answered, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you be awake and quiet for so long.”

Charles smiled up at him, still slightly dazed from the amazing orgasm, “I made you swear in English. Success.”

Erik chuckled softly and kept stroking Charles hair. Erik looked at the adjoining bathroom, “Shower?”

Charles groaned, “Not if we have to get up.”

Erik grunted in agreement, “We’ll give it a few more minutes then. Thank you Charles, for the token.”

Charles was too sleepy to be sarcastic or cheeky, “I wasn’t sure what to get you and I was walking past a jewellery shop when I saw that they did engravings. It’s not much but I’m glad that you like it.”

Charles dozed against Erik’s chest until Erik pulled him up and led him gently to the shower. Charles kept his head resting against Erik’s shoulder while the water pounded over them and he was asleep as soon as they were underneath the covers. It was definitely the best Valentine’s Day ever.


	12. I Hate Orange

Charles made all of the arrangements but when it came to one particular detail there was a snag. Raven was going to Germany for one week during the Easter holidays and that was the same week Hank was demonstrating his findings on chemical combustion in his prototype for a more efficient engine. Apparently Hank was serious about engineering and he’d taken some online classes. Hank had also asked Charles if he’d join him at the convention in London to help him present his findings. 

When he told Raven she ruffled her brother’s hair and told him, “Go with Hank. You’ll have a lot more fun doing all of your science things than following me around Germany.”

Charles shook his head, “I can’t let you go alone Raven. I’m responsible for you.” 

Raven looked at Erik who sighed, “As her teacher and the person who entered her for the competition I’ll go with her so that she has a responsible adult accompanying her. All we need is her parent’s permission.” 

Charles frowned, “That’s really nice Erik but are they going to accept that?”

Erik nodded, “I’ll make the arrangements now. Besides, if you’re in London I won’t get to see you anyway and this way we’ll all be back at the same time. Raven, you should call your parents.”

Charles kissed his cheek, “Thank you Erik.”

Erik grunted and went back to reading his newspaper. They were all sitting in the dining room and they were eating breakfast together which as something that was becoming a regular event on a Saturday morning. 

There was a knock at the door and Raven stood up, “That will be Hank. I’ll be back in a minute.” 

Raven walked back in with a slightly nervous looking Hank. Even though Hank was with Raven quite often by this point Erik still made him nervous for some reason. Erik said a distracted hello to Hank who nodded back and Charles pulled out a chair for Hank. 

Charles started pouring some tea for him, “So, Hank, we’ve discussed it and I will accompany you to the convention while Erik goes with Raven to Germany. It seems to have worked out quite well actually.” 

Hank looked at Erik, slightly surprised, “Can he do that?”

Erik rustled the paper, “Yes, I can as Raven’s teacher and Miss Frost will also be joining us as she claims that it is good PR for the school. I think that she just wanted to go abroad really but there was no way that I was going to argue with her.” 

Charles smiled at Erik, “When was the last time you were in Germany?”

Erik’s gaze was slightly wistful and sad, “A long time ago. It was before my mother died.”

Charles rubbed Erik’s arm gently and Erik smiled gratefully at him. Raven broke the tension by asking, “What are you planning to do at the convention Charles?” 

When Charles said goodbye to Raven and Erik at the airport the day they left for Germany he was surprised that he was feeling rather emotional. He hugged Raven and then Erik and Erik couldn’t help laughing a little bit at the way Charles was clinging to him. 

Erik ran his hands through Charles hair, “We’re only going for a week Charles. You’d better get going if you’re driving down to London.” 

Charles nodded and stepped away, “Yeah, I know. I love you Erik.” 

Erik gave Charles a brief kiss goodbye, “I love you too. Go on, Raven and I will be alright from here.” 

Charles waved goodbye and he left with Hank who’d been saying his own goodbyes to Raven. Once they were in the car with Hank’s parents who were going to the convention as well Charles tried to think about the convention instead of Erik. He wasn’t very successful. 

The convention itself was fascinating and on the third day Charles called Erik instead of waiting for him to call him. Charles gushed, “You’ll never believe what just happened Erik.”

Erik grunted. It was the late evening and when they were apart Erik went to bed much earlier especially since that Raven was wearing him out by dragging him all over Germany. They were both enjoying the trip but Erik was exhausted and being back in Germany was harder than he’d thought. 

Erik answered Charles properly, “Something good I guess?”

Charles nodded even though he couldn’t see him, “Yeah. Hank was just approached by a representative from Oxford who was talking about advanced programmes and the representative was very interested in my work.” 

Erik smiled, “That’s great Charles. Didn’t you go to Oxford?”

Charles answered, “Yeah, which was partly why this guy recognized me but he was really up to date with my work. That’s reassuring. I thought that I’d lost my touch.”

Erik gave him a low chuckle, “That will never happen darling.” 

Charles shuddered and licked his lips. He looked up at the hotel ceiling and admitted, “I miss you Erik.” 

Erik hummed, “I miss you too, love. Has Raven called you today? We went into the centre of Berlin and I’m pretty sure that she looked at everything. Tomorrow is the meeting with the competition judges which is where she’ll be discussing her essay. Making connections like she is will be really good for her. It’s amazing how many people just immediately take to her.” 

Charles laughed, “She has a talent for that. She seems to be having a really good time. How are you coping?”

Erik sighed, “Better than I’d thought. Emma’s driving me crazy though. I didn’t realise that she was such a history buff and she’s as excitable as Raven when she lets her guard down.” 

Charles rolled over onto his front on the plush hotel bed, “That doesn’t really surprise me. I hope that you’re going to bring me back something special.” 

Erik laughed, “Sure. This hotel would be more comfortable if you were here with me Charles.”

Charles sighed, “I feel the same way. Erik, when we get back I have a surprise for you.”

“What is it?”

Charles laughed, “If I told you that it wouldn’t be a surprise.” 

Erik laughed as well, “Then why did you mention it.” 

Charles admitted pathetically, “I wanted you to keep talking. I don’t want to hang up.”

Erik reassured him, “We’ll see each other in four days.”

“I know. Am I being pathetic?”

Erik smiled, “Maybe a little bit, but I find it cute so it’s alright.”

Charles sighed, “You think I’m cute?”

“Of course. I’d go so far as to say that you’re adorable.”

Charles pulled off his tie, “Erik, I love you.” 

Erik hummed, “I love you too. Four days Charles, just four days and then we can see each other again.” 

Charles rolled over onto his back and started unbuttoning his shirt, “Right, four days.” 

There was a knock on Charles’ door and he frowned, “I’ve got to go Erik. Call me tomorrow if you get the chance.” 

“Alright, good night Charles.” 

Charles put his phone down on the bedside table and he went to answer the door. When he did his eyes grew wide, “Ororo, what the hell are you doing here?” 

Ororo grinned, “Can’t I track down an old friend and come to say hello? Word on the grapevine was that you were actually attending something that you sponsored for a change.” 

Charles cringed, “Hush, nobody is supposed to know about that.” 

Ororo snorted, “Well, are you going to invite me in or are we going to chat in the hallway?”

Charles opened the door wider and Ororo stepped inside. She looked around, “Huh, it’s nicer than my room. So, how are you?”

Charles re-buttoned his shirt and grabbed a couple of glasses and a bottle of scotch, “I’m good. How are you?” 

Ororo sat down on the sofa that was in the large room, “I’m good, not as good as you though apparently. I’ve heard quite a lot about your new boyfriend.” 

Charles knew that the expression in his face was smug, “He is worth talking about it.”

Ororo laughed, “I never thought that I would ever see you in love. It’s quite funny. I’m much more used to your wild university one-night stands.” 

Charles handed her a glass of scotch and sat down with his own, “Shut up. What are you doing here Ororo?” 

Ororo sighed, “I’m looking for a new investment.”

Charles shook his head, “How terrible it must be for you to have so much money burning a hole in your pocket?”

Ororo smirked at the sarcasm, “You’re one to talk. You forget, I know better than most people that you’re rich enough in your own right. You’ve never needed your parent’s money with the amount you’ve earned from scientific research in your earlier days. Tell me Charles, do you miss being in a real lab.” 

Charles frowned, “Not really and just what are you trying to say Ororo?”

Ororo crossed her legs and ran a hand through her silver hair, “A new research opportunity has presented itself and I want you working on the project. It’s a prototype and it’s in the really early stages. It needs the touch of someone who actually knows what he is doing.” 

Charles shook his head, “I have a job but if you give me more details there is someone that I might be able to recommend. This kid is a genius and he’s highly interested in doing some practical scientific work in the field. Maybe his parent’s would let you borrow him over the summer.” 

Ororo hummed in thought, “How is he in stressful situations?”

Charles barked out a laugh, “This kid is also the one that is dating Raven. Somehow I don’t think that stressful situations aren’t going to be a problem.” 

Ororo smiled, “I’ve missed you Charles.” 

Charles lifted his glass to hers in a toast, “I’ll do better from now on. How is Jean and Scott?”

They talked well into the night about their families, their old days at university and what was currently going on in their lives. Managing to talk about something other than Erik was probably a good thing although Charles did work his name into the conversation a few times. Ororo eventually took off to her own room and Charles climbed into bed with the key ring Erik had given him for Christmas in his hand.

Charles introduced Hank to Ororo the next morning, “Ororo Munroe, this is Hank McCoy and his parents Norton and Edna McCoy.”

Ororo shook all of their hands, “Charles has told me many good things about you. I am the head of Grey Industries, better known as Ororo Munroe, and I would like to talk to you about an exciting opportunity. May I join you for breakfast?”

Hank’s parents nodded and Ororo sat down at their table. Charles reached for some toast, happy to be in the background while Ororo and Hank discussed business. Charles was fascinated by the subject but he didn’t miss the idea of being in the laboratory himself. The opportunity was always there but currently he wasn’t interested in taking it. 

Ororo stayed with them for the rest of the day. They went to a few lectures but mostly they were just killing time until the next day when Hank would be giving his presentation. Hank was extremely interested in the idea of working for an international company over the summer but Charles could tell that his parent’s weren’t as keen. Charles didn’t think that convincing them would be a lot of trouble so long as he stressed the benefits of the experience. 

Ororo was in Charles’ room that evening when Erik called. Charles answered the phone and he was grinning, “Hi Erik.” 

Erik sounded terrible, “I hate everything Charles.” 

Charles frowned, “Whoa, are you okay?” 

Erik answered, frustrated, “I have had just the worst day. Raven was fantastic and Emma is thrilled but I’m not feeling so hot. I broke my wrist.” 

Charles made a sharp keening sound, “Oh no Erik. What happened baby?”

Erik huffed, “Raven almost stepped in front of a complete idiot that was driving and I pulled her out of the way but when that happened I tripped and landed on my hand in a way that broke my wrist. I think that I hit my head as well because it was either that or the pain made me black out.” 

Charles sat down on the edge of the bed, “Baby, are you going to be okay?”

Erik grunted, “It’s in a cast. They gave me a bright orange cast. I hate orange.” 

“I didn’t know that. I hate orange as well, baby. How is Raven?”

“Raven’s fine. I think that I’ve been elevated to hero status in her mind. This cast is hideous and clunky and I hate everything.” 

Charles turned away from Ororo who was staring at him, “Including me?”

Erik took a deep breath, “No, I could never hate you. Sorry Charles.” 

Charles smiled, “That’s alright. I love you baby and thank you for saving my sister’s life.” 

Charles heard the rustling of sheets in the background and Erik’s next words took him by surprise, “The only thing that I’m wearing right now is the hideous bright orange cast.”   
Charles sucked in a sharp breath and his voice wavered, “Erik, just give me one second, okay?” Charles pulled the phone away from his ear, “You have to leave right now. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Ororo rolled her eyes but she left and as soon as the door was closed Charles put the phone back to his ear, “Are you in bed Erik?”

“Yeah, who was that?”

“Ororo, apparently I have better scotch than she does. She’s gone now. I’m just getting ready for bed.” 

Erik hummed, “Are you wearing a tie?”

Charles grinned, “Yeah, it’s the black one with the silver swirls.” 

Erik moaned, “Mein Gott, you look so good in that one. Are you wearing the black shirt that matches it?”

Charles slid the tie over his head and started unbuttoning the shirt, “Yes, it’s the black one. It’s not as fun to wear when you’re not here to touch it.” 

Erik groaned, “I miss you.”

Charles asked, “Which wrist did you break?”

Erik growled, “The right one. The left is perfectly fine.” 

Charles climbed onto the bed, sliding off his trousers with one hand and he closed his eyes. Erik’s dominant hand was his left. Charles rested his free hand against his chest as he propped himself against the pillows, “Three days Erik. It’s only three more days.” 

Erik’s rough voice made Charles’ toes curl, “Too long. We wouldn’t be able to go slow if I was there with you tonight. I wouldn’t even have patience to be inside you. I’d just rub and stroke until we both came and fell asleep. It would be fast Charles.” 

Charles slid off his boxers, “Damn it Erik. There’s only three days before we see each other.” 

Erik breath was as laboured as Charles’, “Come on Charles. We both need this tonight. I’m imagining your hands on yourself but it’s nowhere near as good as seeing the real thing.” 

Charles keened, “Keep talking Erik. Please.” 

Erik sounded more pleased with himself, “I love the way that you say please. Especially when you’re gasping the word against my skin. Your panting makes my skin tingle and when you lose control to the point where you dig your teeth into my shoulder I almost scream. I would if you asked me to Charles.” 

Charles groaned and he was thrusting into his own hand, “I would love that. Your voice is so sexy Erik. When you talk in German it makes me so hard.”

Erik liked that idea, “Mein Gott, Charles, ich will dich.”

Charles’ panted, “I want you too. Erik, I can’t…” 

Erik soothed, “Come on Charles. Let go. Let go now. Let me hear it, bitte.” 

Charles came with a shout and it wasn’t until his head stopped spinning that he spared a thought for the hotel sheets. Charles gave a little laugh, “Erik, I’m naked on a hotel bed.” 

Erik laughed as well and he sounded just as satisfied as Charles, “Me too. We should’ve probably put more thought into this.” 

Charles sighed in pleasure, “It felt good though. Do you feel better now Erik?”

Erik replied, “Yeah, I feel a lot better. Thank you, love.” 

Charles smiled, “It was no trouble. How did the rest of your day go?”

Erik yawned, “Well, the hospital visit sucked and I almost had a heart attack when Raven was almost hit by that car but the meeting went really well and they were very impressed with Raven. How was your day?”

Charles shuffled closer to the edge of the bed, “Well, Ororo is looking for a new genius and I introduced her to Hank. She was very impressed and Hank was enthusiastic but I’m going to have to convince his parent’s that working with Ororo will be one of the best opportunities that Hank will have. If Hank can work with Ororo’s company over the summer before he comes back here for his last year the benefits will be incredible.” 

Erik yawned, “That sounds good. Has Ororo tried to lure you back to the working lab?”

“How do you know about that?”

Erik snorted, “I pay attention Charles. I know that you have a lot of options out there.” 

Charles stared at the ceiling, “I like where I am.” 

Erik hummed, “So do I.”

Charles pointed out, “I should probably get cleaned up.” 

Erik agreed, “I should as well. Thank you Charles. I’ll call you tomorrow.” 

Charles answered softly, “Goodnight Erik. I love you.”


	13. This Is Just A Formality

Charles fidgeted in his chair. He was in his living room because Hank had gone home with his parents and Erik had insisted that they would meet up at home. Charles had allowed himself to dwell dreamily on the fact that Erik had used the word home. Now he was nervous and bored. 

The house was clean, dinner was cooking and Charles was really alone for the first time in weeks. Ororo had left London feeling positive that Hank was going to be working for her over the summer and she’d invited Charles, Raven and Erik officially to stay with her and Jean during the holidays. 

Charles had really missed Erik and Raven and their week away had made him realize just how much he was used to having them around. There were clothes belonging to Erik upstairs as well as other bits and pieces that had made their way there and Raven’s stuff was everywhere. Being on his own in his house was now a strange experience. 

Charles stood up and grabbed some of his papers to take to the kitchen with him. He sat at the counter reading a recently published article on genetic mutation. Whenever he was alone or distracted science always helped him to focus and pass the time. Charles kept one pen tucked behind his ear and another in his hand which was a long-standing habit and he switched on the radio to keep himself company. After living on his own for a few years he knew all the tricks to make the house seem less lonely. Charles stayed there, engrossed in the article, until the front door rattled and opened. 

Erik called out, “Charles?” 

Charles jogged towards the front door and grabbed Erik and Raven to hug them. Without thinking he kissed Erik firmly but Erik pulled back quickly and he looked distressed, “Ah, Charles, your parents are here.” 

Charles looked past Erik at his mother and Kurt who looked shocked to say the least. Charles straightened, smoothed his hand over his tie and nodded to them, “Mother, Kurt, it’s nice to see you.” 

Kurt’s shock turned to a disgusted scowl, “I take it you two are more than friends.” 

Erik left them and he went into the living room with their bags. Charles ignored the accusation in Kurt’s voice, “What are you doing here?”

Raven answered, “They came to see me. They wanted to know how my trip to Germany was.” 

Charles nodded, “Dinner is almost ready Raven but if you want to go out to dinner with them that’s fine. There won’t be enough for all of us.” 

Sharon grabbed Raven’s hand and nodded, “Good idea Charles. We won’t have her back late.” 

Charles nodded and Kurt turned and walked away without a word. Sharon gave Charles a weak smile and led Raven away who looked back and mouthed the word 'help'.

Charles shut the door once they were out of sight and he rested his head against it, “Fuck. That could’ve gone better.” 

“You didn’t even notice them.” 

Charles turned around to face Erik, “You’re a very distracting man Erik Lehnsherr. Oh well, they know now and that’s that. Come here and kiss me.” 

Erik stepped forward and slid his hands onto Charles’ hips before he lowered his head and molded his lips against Charles’ mouth. The kiss started out slow and searching but that didn’t last. Erik clutched at Charles liked he was drowning and Charles’ back hit the door with enough force to shake them both. Charles kissed him back just as hungrily and grabbed Erik’s hair to hold on. He tugged and writhed against Erik’s hard body. 

When Erik pulled back to breathe and he turned his attention to Charles’ pale neck Charles gasped, “I missed this. I missed you. God, I love you so much.” 

Erik nipped at his neck and tugged Charles’ shirt out of his trousers, “Berühr mich. You taste so good. I need you Charles.” 

Charles pulled off Erik’s t-shirt and rubbed his hands across his broad chest, “I hate to sound needy Erik but, please don’t ever leave me again.” 

Erik gripped Charles tighter with one hand and he growled in frustration at the cast that was restricting his movements. He started deliberately grinding himself against Charles to create friction for them both. They both grunted and Erik sucked on every piece of bare skin on Charles that he could reach. 

Charles reached for the buttons on Erik’s trousers, “Hard and fast, right?”

Erik growled and nipped at Charles’ skin with his teeth hard enough for Charles to yelp and then moan. Charles spread his legs further, thrusting against Erik’s hard thigh and Erik was thrusting back with the same desperation against Charles. It wasn’t dignified and it was messy but it felt good when the release made Charles shake and clutch at Erik’s shoulder’s hard enough to bruise. 

They sank to the floor together, their foreheads resting against each other and eventually Erik chuckled. Charles opened his eyes and looked at Erik’s steel eyes which were bright and amused. Charles brushed his lips against Erik in a soft kiss, “What did I miss?”

Erik shook his head, his hair twisting against Charles’ dark locks, “Nothing. It just struck me that I groped you moments after your parents found out about us.” 

Charles kissed his jaw, “It was mutual darling. Does it bother you that they know? They reacted how I expected but I’ve not cared about their opinions for a really long time.” 

Erik hugged Charles close, “It doesn’t bother me. I’m not exactly the type to care about what other people think about me Charles. I do think that we should get off this floor and take a nice, long shower together though.” 

Charles smiled against Erik’s skin, “That sounds like a very good idea. I’ll have to switch the stove off though. I can re-heat the chili later.” 

Charles stood up and laughed when Erik smacked his ass, “Hurry up chef.” 

After their long, messy shower where Erik had to hold his cast out of the water Charles and Erik curled up on the sofa with their dinner. Charles was practically falling asleep and Erik smiled fondly at him. He’d missed watching Charles while he’d been away. It was harder to be separated for a week than he would’ve thought. Charles traced lazy patterns on Erik’s bright orange cast with the tip of his finger.

Charles yawned, “Erik, I have a question.” 

Erik stretched out his long legs, “What is it Charles?” 

Charles frowned, “It’s probably a question I should ask when we’re not so tired.” 

Erik answered sleepily, “Why don’t you just ask me anyway?”

Charles seriously considered it and then he kissed Erik and told him, “I’ll ask you later. It’s not urgent. Is the chili hot enough?”

Erik was too tired and happy to argue so he let the subject drop and he answered the question that Charles had actually asked, “It’s good. It’s a shame that Raven’s missing this. We should do tacos one night when Hank is around for dinner.” 

Erik’s chin started to droop and Charles took his bowl from him before he could drop it. Charles planted a sweet kiss on Erik’s cheek and told him, “Go up to bed. If Raven’s not back soon I’ll be up to join you.” 

Erik nodded and kissed Charles three more times before he stood up and slowly made his way out of the room. Charles smiled fondly and he realized not for the first time that he was all in when it came to Erik. He wanted to be with Erik. 

Charles managed to stay awake until Raven walked into the house alone and she collapsed onto the sofa next to him, “Well done, I think that you have officially severed all ties with mum and Kurt.” 

Charles huffed, “That seems like a bit of an overreaction but I’m finding it difficult to care right now. What happened?” 

Raven closed her eyes, “Kurt ranted all of the way through dinner and I didn’t even get desert. Mum hardly said a thing. It was a normal dinner with them actually. Charles, what if they say that I can’t live with you anymore?”

Charles looked at her sharply, “That’s not going to happen Raven. It’s your choice and I’ll support you either way.” 

Raven opened his eyes and gave him a small, relieved smile, “Erik thinks that my future as a professional translator or interpreter is promising. I’m still debating whether I want to work with people or books.” 

Charles at up straight, “You want to be a translator? You never told me that.” 

Raven nodded, “I was pretty sure but I wanted to see what my options were. Erik’s known about it since Christmas when I told him.” 

Charles smiled, “You told him about that? That’s nice that you trust him like that.” 

Raven kissed Charles on the cheek, “I’m going to bed. Have you asked him to move in yet?”

Charles shook his head, “We’re all exhausted. I didn’t want to ask him when he was already half-asleep. Ororo was disappointed that she had to go home by the way and she told me to tell you that she’s looking forward to us all visiting in the summer.” 

Raven smiled, “Good night Charles.”

Charles nodded, “Good night Raven. I’m glad that you’re home.” 

Charles crawled into bed, wrapping his arms around Erik and he fell asleep quickly for the first time in over a week. When Charles woke up in the morning Erik’s mouth was on his neck and his long fingers were stroking his half-hard cock slowly. Charles’ back arched and he revelled sleepily in the new experience. Erik had never woken up before him. 

Charles spared one thought for propriety, “Where’s Raven?” 

Erik grunted, “Brunch with Hank.” 

Charles’ arousal was sharp even though he was still trying to shake off the last vestiges of sleep and Erik nipped and sucked on Charles skin delightfully. He hand kept moving on Charles’ cock and he stretched out the teasing strokes before he nudged Charles onto his front and he put both of his hands on Charles hips. 

Erik ordered, “Lift your hips darling.” 

Charles shifted and Erik’s fingers were cold and slick when the pressed against the crease of his ass. Charles grinned, “Presumptuous.” 

Erik chuckled and licked Charles’ back, “I figured that you’d complain if I wasn’t prepared.” 

Charles laughed and when Erik pushed inside Charles could see Erik’s bright orange cast in the corner of his eye where he was trying to prop himself up. Charles asked, concerned, “Are you alright Erik? What if you hurt your wrist?”

Erik nipped Charles’ shoulder with his teeth, “Shush, it’s been too long since I’ve seen you like this.” 

Charles was tight but eager especially with the added thrill of Erik starting it. Erik started moving and Charles was too caught up in the sensation to convince Erik to change positions. Erik kept going, pushing Charles’ arousal higher and higher until the tension snapped and Charles came and Erik kept thrusting through it. Charles’ shuddering and loud groaning helped Erik reach his own climax and he hissed in slight pain as he pulled out and rolled to his side. 

Erik clutched his cast against his chest and closed his eyes tightly as his emotions wavered between pain and pleasure. Charles put his hand on Erik’s shoulder and looked at him with deep concern, “Erik?”

Erik put his good hand over the hand Charles had on his shoulder, “I’m alright Charles. Honestly, I’ll be fine.” 

Charles cuddled closer, ignoring the come on his skin and the sheets, “Do you want to go and get it checked?”

Erik shook his head and rubbed his cheek against Charles’ forehead, “It’s just aching. I don’t think that I’ve done any more damage.”

Charles cuddled him, “Erik, would you like to go out to dinner tonight? I was thinking that we could go out and take Raven with us. She could even invite Hank if she wants to.” 

Erik kissed him, “That sounds like a nice idea. Maybe then you can finally ask me the question you’ve been thinking about asking for about a month.” 

Charles looked at Erik in surprise and Erik snorted, “I know you Charles. I know that you always have one pen behind your ear and one in your hand when you’re researching. I know that you’re feet are surprisingly ticklish. I know that you love having your back massaged and you always have a far-away look in your eyes whenever someone mentions the future. Have I missed anything?”

Charles smiled lovingly at Erik and stroked his jaw with one hand, “Yeah, you missed the fact that I am amazing in bed.” 

Erik chuckled and kissed him softly, “Come on Charles. It’s time to get up and face the day.” 

Charles did wait until dinner to ask Erik. They were all sitting at the table by the window at the Italian restaurant where Erik and Charles had their first date. The restaurant was one of their favourites and the cannoli was to die for. While they were waiting for their main meals Charles was wringing his hands nervously. 

Raven kicked him under the table and Charles cried out, “Ow, what was that for?”

Raven hissed, “Just ask him before you drive me completely crazy.”

Hank looked at them all with a confused expression. Erik was smirking in amusement while he sipped red wine and Raven just looked impatient. Charles’ hands fluttered nervously and he cleared his throat, “Right, well, Erik, I’ve been meaning to ask you this for a while and I’ve already spoke to Raven about it so… Erik, I’d really like it if you would move in with me.” 

Erik’s expression was smooth and Charles couldn’t figure out if that was a good thing or not. Charles was panicking. Erik suddenly cried out and glared at Raven. Apparently Charles wasn’t her only target. Erik scowled, “If you’re going to kick me I don’t want to move in.” 

Raven rolled her eyes, “You’re practically living together anyway. This is just a formality.” 

Erik laughed and then gave Charles a quick, discreet kiss, “She’s right. I’d love to move in with you Charles.” 

Charles beamed, “Thank god.” 

Erik laughed and Hank muttered congratulations to the both of them. Hank was always going to be quiet but even Charles could see that Raven was good for him and he was really good for Raven. 

Charles lifted his wine glass, “I’d like to make a toast to relationships.” 

Raven rolled her eyes but they all still lifted their glasses to each other and Erik smiled warmly at Charles who couldn’t stop smiling even if he’d wanted to try.


	14. That Was Groovy

Erik looked at the empty room and sighed. He’d not been there for long but there were good memories attached to the house. The first time he’d brought back Charles. The first time he’d put on that suit and Charles had molested him in the best way in the hallway. The first time they’d played chess together. There were other good memories that didn’t involve Charles but the memories with his boyfriend were the ones that stood out. He was definitely doing the right thing by moving in with Charles even if it was going to be crowded while Raven still had a year left of school. 

School had finished for the summer holidays before the weekend but Erik had already made most of the arrangements for moving in with Charles. They were just collecting the last few things and Erik wasn’t going to be coming back. 

Charles slid his hands around Erik’s waist and rested his cheek against his back, “Are you ready to go darling?”

Erik nodded and turned to face his boyfriend, “We still haven’t talked about me paying anything towards staying at the house. Things like electric bills and food.” 

Charles gave him a cheeky grin, “Well, I don’t want your money but if you want to do something else to make up for it…” 

Erik chuckled and kissed him, “Minx.” 

Charles grinned, “The last things are all in the car. Raven told us to hurry up.” 

Erik slid his hands down to Charles’s hips, “Raven can wait.” Erik grabbed Charles’s hands and led him in a spontaneous dance across the polished hardwood floors. Charles laughed and followed Erik’s lead with a wide smile. 

Erik rolled his hips against Charles’ suggestively and Charles laughed, “Just wait until I get you home, love.” 

Erik smiled widely and reminded him, “You’ll never get rid of me again.” 

Charles looked at him earnestly, “I’ll never want to.” 

Erik stopped the dance, his expression serious, “Good. I love you Charles.”

Charles had that faraway look in his eyes that made Erik want to kiss him so he did and Charles told him earnestly, “I love you too, Erik.” 

Raven walked into the room, “You two are pathetic. I’m starving and I need a shower so can we please go home now. I need to finish packing before we go away next week.” 

She stormed back out of the room and Erik laughed, “You’re right. Hank does have a calming influence on her. Is she actually going to get to see him while we’re in America?” 

Charles led Erik out of the room, “If she doesn’t we’ll point Raven in Ororo’s direction and let her deal with my sister.” 

Charles made a stop on the way home. Erik looked at the place with an expression of horror, “Please Charles, just drop me off at home and then you can come back.” 

Charles switched off the engine and pocketed the keys, “It’s only a supermarket Erik and we’re going to be quick. You can hold the basket for me.” 

Raven sniggered and Erik glared at her. She stuck his tongue out at him and Charles rapped his knuckles on the car door, “Come on children. We need supplies and you two eat more than I do.” 

Erik followed Charles into the commercial monstrosity but he wasn’t happy about it. He hated any kind of shopping with a passion and grocery shopping was no exception. The stores were too big, too commercial and too noisy. 

Charles grabbed a basket as soon as they were inside which he handed to Erik and then Charles practically bounded towards the vegetables. Raven didn’t seem put out by Erik’s mood either as she went in the opposite direction towards the chocolate. The Xavier’s both shared a love of sweets and healthy food which was a weird contrast that Erik was used to after a year of knowing Charles. 

Erik found himself thinking less about the mother with the crying baby in front of him and more about the fact that it had been only a year since he had first met Charles. Charles was continuing to put various items in the basket that Erik was holding and he was blissfully unaware of the trail of Erik’s thoughts. 

Charles leaned over to grab a bottle of orange juice, “Erik, do you mind going to get the bread while I tear Raven away from the sweets?” 

Erik nodded and headed to the back of the store. He doubted that Charles would actually drag her away as he would probably end up getting distracted by the sweets himself. Erik shook his head at himself and smiled. He was wrapped up in Charles’ life and he wouldn’t have it any other way. It was more than he’d hoped for when he’d moved and started a new job. 

Erik found them where he’d expected too at the sweets and he cleared his throat to make them both jump and turn around. Erik looked at them both with a fond smile, “Are we done?”

Charles blushed and they both put the sweets they were holding in the basket, “Is there anything you’d like Erik?”

Erik kissed his boyfriend’s cheek, “Yes, but it would just embarrass Raven so I can wait until we’re alone.” 

Charles chuckled and blushed as Raven made make gagging sounds and grabbed the shopping basket from Erik. Erik smiled when he followed Raven because Charles was holding his hand and they were about to go home together. They were going to their home.

A week later, when they were finally in America, Erik stepped out of the car and swore softly, “Are you sure that we’re in the right place Charles?”

Charles laughed, “Yeah, the house has belonged to the Munroe’s for decades and it’s not that big. It only has one wing and three sitting rooms. Our family house in Westchester has four and an extra floor.”

Erik grinned, “Have I told you how much I love you lately?”

Charles stuck out his tongue and told Raven, “No running off. I’m not carrying your bags for you.” 

Raven climbed out, slid her sunglasses in place and she struck a pose that made her look like a young, haughty movie star, “I wouldn’t treat you like that Charles.” 

Charles snorted and moved around the back of the car to fetch his bag out of the boot. Charles had rented a car instead of accepting Ororo’s offer to send a car to pick them up at the airport. Erik took a deep breath and marvelled at the size of the old house and the amount of space that surrounded it while he listened to Charles and Raven bicker softly. 

The front door to the house opened and a young, slender woman with shocking silver hair and caramel skin stepped outside, “Charles, you’re late.” 

Charles bounded up the stone steps to hug her, “We are not late and if we are it’s certainly not my fault. Raven wanted Oreos.” 

Ororo laughed and jogged down the steps so that she could hug Raven. Raven grinned, “Thanks for inviting us Storm.” 

Ororo laughed, “It was either that or Jean would do something unpleasant to me while I slept. She’s in the kitchen.” 

Raven looked at Charles who rolled his eyes and waved his hands, “Go ahead but you’ve got to come back out here for your bags.” 

Raven was already running inside the house before Charles had finished talking. Ororo smiled up at Erik, “I take it you are Charles’ boyfriend, Erik?” 

Erik nodded and walked around the car so that he could shake her hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Munroe.” 

Ororo grinned, “Call me Ororo, or Storm if you prefer since that’s what the kids call me, and it’s a pleasure to meet you as well.” Ororo grabbed Charles’ arm, “Hank is a genius. He’s going to cut down the projected time it was originally going to take us on this project by half. I’d keep him if I didn’t know that he had to finish school.”

Charles shrugged, “I told you that he’s brilliant. Besides, he’s only got one year left.” 

Erik grabbed his duffle bag and his suitcase from the car and he followed Charles and Ororo into the mansion. Once they were inside Erik asked, “Where can I put my things?”

Ororo gave him a knowing grin, “It’s up those stairs, straight to the end of the corridor, turn left and then it’s the second door that you come across.”

Erik nodded, “I’ll be right back.” 

As he walked up the stairs Ororo called out, “The kids and myself are on the other side of the house Erik.”

Erik nodded and he walked away without looking back. When Erik was out of earshot Charles nudged Ororo in the ribs with his elbow, “Don’t be rude. Erik’s feeling out of place and nervous.” 

Ororo shrugged, “I wasn’t being rude and he’ll get used to us. So, aren’t you going to go and unpack with him?”

Charles rolled his eyes her tone of voice, “Erik needs a minute to get his bearings and he doesn’t need me for that. We can ‘unpack’ later.” 

They both sniggered like children and Ororo led Charles to the kitchen where Raven and Jean were talking to each other excitedly. Scott Summers, Jean’s long-term boyfriend was lounging in one of the chairs with a dark pair of sunglasses over his eyes. Scott stood up when Charles walked in and he shook his hand, “Nice to see you again, Professor X.” 

Charles grinned at the use of his old nickname, “You too Scott. What’s with the shades?”

Scott shrugged, “Migraine. They happen occasionally.” 

Charles nodded and Scott was replaced with Jean who hugged Charles tightly, “Thank you for letting Raven stay with us.” 

Charles laughed, “I couldn’t have kept her away if I’d tried Jean. It’s good to see you, all of you.” 

Jean looked at Charles with suspicion, “Where is the boyfriend?”

Charles laughed, “He’s unpacking upstairs and his name is Erik as you all know. He’ll be down shortly.” 

Jean scrunched up her nose, “Are you sure that he exists?”

Ororo laughed loudly, “He definitely exists and Raven was lying. He is much sexier than she said.” 

A dry voice interrupted them from the doorway, “Really?”

They all turned to face Erik and Charles wasn’t the only one blushing. Charles came forward to grab Erik’s hand and gently pull him into the room, “Erik, this is Jean, Ororo’s younger sister, and Scott who is Jean’s boyfriend.” 

Jean gasped, “Oh my god, you don’t know? Scott proposed. We’re engaged.” 

Raven screamed and there were hugs all around. Ororo was looking at her little sister with pride and Charles patted her on the shoulder in support. They smiled at each other and Charles announced, “We should all go out to dinner to celebrate our first day here and your engagement.” 

Everyone agreed and soon they were all at Ororo’s favourite restaurant. It wasn’t the most expensive or luxurious but the homey décor and large tables were perfect. Scott and Jean sat together which wasn’t surprising and Raven sat next to Jean as they talked. Charles was certain that they were discussing wedding dresses. Scott had told them all that they were going to wait until they were eighteen until they were going to have the official ceremony but there was no doubt in anyone’s minds that they were going to stay together. 

Ororo was talking to Charles when she spotted someone over his shoulder and she immediately jumped up in the middle of the sentence. She practically flew across the room to hug a large, muscled guy with long sideburns and she was talking excitedly. 

Charles said, “Whoa, who’s that?”

Jean laughed, “That’s Logan. I know, he looks a lot different in a suit.” 

Charles’ jaw dropped, “Logan? As in Wolverine from university who dropped out to become a lumberjack?”

Jean was giggling uncontrollably, “Yeah, he works with my sister now although I suspect that there is more to it than that. He sometimes comes over for dinner and tries to pretend that he’s not completely uncomfortable.” 

Ororo was dragging Logan to their table and Charles stood up so that he could give him a proper handshake, “Logan, it’s good to see you again.” 

Logan grunted and the sound was familiar, “You too, X. Ororo told me that you were going to be visiting.” 

Charles looked pointedly at where Ororo and Logan were still holding hands and he smiled, “I see. Well, this is my sister Raven and my boyfriend Erik Lehnsherr.” 

Logan raised one eyebrow, “Boyfriend?” Logan reached out to shake Erik’s hand and they both glared at each with mild hostility, “It’s nice to meet you, bub.”

Erik gave that shark-like grin that made most people, except from Charles, nervous, “Likewise.” 

They all sat down and Logan joined them at their table so that he could sit next to Ororo. Raven looked around and pouted, “This is unfair. It’s all unbalanced with the amount of couples sitting here. I want Hank.”

Charles chuckled and squeezed her hand, “You’ll get to see Hank all day tomorrow. Ororo gave him the day off.” 

Raven huffed, “He’s going to spend the entire day talking about formulas and physics then. I blame you Charles.” 

Charles grinned, “I know that you do.” 

Charles jumped as he felt something brush his thigh and he turned to face Erik who was giving him a genuine smile, “What do you want to drink, darling?” 

Charles smiled back at him, “A white wine spritzer.” At Erik’s laugh Charles protested, “What? I’m on holiday and I can drink whatever I want.” 

Erik patted his thigh condescendingly and said, “Of course you can, darling. What is everyone else drinking?” 

When they made it back to the house Charles was on the verge of being drunk and Erik was highly amused. Since that he’d volunteered to drive he had the pleasure of seeing first-hand what Charles was like. Erik had summarised that when he was drunk Charles was an incorrigible flirt and as Charles tripped over for the third time Erik also added clumsy to the description. In all of the time they’d been together they’d never been drunk. They usually had other things in their mind which interrupted their drinking and drove them to the bedroom or the shower instead. Erik said goodnight to the others over Charles’ excited ramblings about genetics and super-humans. 

Erik led Charles upstairs to their room and once they were there Charles started bouncing on the bed, “Hey, this is fun Erik. It’s like bouncing on a fluffy cloud.” 

Erik sniggered and made sure that the door was locked before he walked over to help his boyfriend take his shoes off. Charles hand-to-eye coordination was causing him some problems in his drunken state. Charles wrapped his arms around Erik’s neck and pulled him in for a messy, rough kiss. 

Charles licked his lips and let go of Erik as he flopped back to lie on the bed, “You are so sexy Erik. Did you know that? I want to lick you and bite you and keep you in bed forever. I want to wake up to your grumpy face every morning and kiss you until you smile.”

Erik chuckled and continued undressing Charles since that he didn’t seem motivated to do it himself. As Erik reached for Charles belt buckle Charles grabbed his wrist and winked, “Getting frisky, Erik?”

Erik howled with laughter, “Frisky? Next you’ll be using words like ‘dude’ or ‘groovy’.” 

Charles giggled and pulled Erik closer, “Come here dude and kiss me.” 

Erik gave in to the whim of his adorable but ridiculous boyfriend and he kissed him until there was no going back. Erik pushed at Charles to make him crawl onto the bed properly and Erik crawled after him so that he could kiss him again. All of their clothes were thrown off the bed soon afterwards and having Charles too drunk to be calculating was a different experience. Charles rolled his hips against Erik urgently but the motions weren’t as smooth as Erik was used too and Charles language was louder and less restrained. It was all doing an incredible job of turning Erik on as they just rutted against each other. Whether it was hurried or slow and drawn out there wasn’t a single way that Erik didn’t enjoy making love to Charles. 

When they both came Erik wasn’t so sure that their cries of pleasure didn’t reach the other side of the house. As they wrapped themselves around each other after Erik had cleaned them both up Charles murmured, “That was groovy.” 

Erik didn’t even bother trying to hide his laughter as he hugged his boyfriend and pulled the duvet up so that they could get some sleep.


	15. One-Year Anniversary

Erik frowned deeply at his own reflection. It was that time of year again. The morning of the first day of school in September and Charles was trying to wake up Raven.

They’d all had a great time in America for four weeks and Ororo had invited them back which was good. Erik had found that he actually really liked Charles’ and Raven’s friends and it helped that they all seemed to like him as well. He’d found the stories about Charles when he was younger enlightening and the holiday had turned out to be a relaxing break that he’d wanted.

Now he was stressed, annoyed and his tie wasn’t straight. Erik yanked at the offending material and pulled it off. He threw it down onto the bed and decided immediately that he was going without it. He wouldn’t wear a tie for the rest of the year so he should just start out as he intended to go on.

Charles’ hand came to rest on his shoulder and he stretched up to brush a kiss against Erik’s cheek, “Are you alright, love?”

Erik sighed and wrapped his arms around Charles, “I’m fine. The first day always makes me stress.”

Charles hummed in agreement, “Me too. Raven’s finally up and dressed. I made her go downstairs to get breakfast.”

Erik nodded and gestured to his shirt, “Does this look okay?”

Charles nodded, “It looks fantastic. The dark grey colour draws attention to your magnetic eyes.”

Erik smirked, “I don’t think that anyone else will care but thank you, liebling. You look good as well.”

Charles shrugged and stepped out of Erik’s hold so that he could grab his bag off the bed, “I can’t really go wrong with blue.” Something fell out of the top of his bag and he frowned, “What’s this?”

Erik looked nervous, “Ah, well, it’s just a back to school present I guess. Plus, it’s our one-year anniversary.”

Charles smiled, completely and utterly charmed by the gesture, “Isn’t it a few days until the anniversary of our first date?”

Erik was actually blushing, “Well, it’s been one year today since I finally had the courage to officially ask you out and I think that’s important. Don’t you?”

Charles grinned and threw his arms around Erik’s neck for a long, sweet kiss, “I do. I love it.”

Erik laughed and his hands settled on Charles’ hips, “You haven’t even opened it yet.”

Charles opened the little grey box and his heart melted, “Oh, Erik, it’s beautiful.”

Settled in the box was a set of cufflinks shaped like a double helix. They matched the key ring from Christmas and the belt buckle he’d given him for his birthday while they were in America. Charles kissed Erik again and again until Erik had to step back and remind him, “We have to get to the school.”

Charles put the box down carefully on top of the chest of drawers, “Thank you Erik. I have something for you as well but I was going to wait until the anniversary of our first date.”

Erik brushed his lips against Charles’s forehead, “Then wait. I can be patient and I’m just glad that you liked them.”

They walked out of the room together and Erik silently mused about whether he would ever tell Charles that he was having those gifts specially made and they were unique.

At the end of the week Charles and Erik were in their favourite restaurant, _Bella’s Bar and Ristorante,_ to celebrate their one-year anniversary and Raven was staying the night at Angel’s house. Charles managed to wait until the desert course to pull out a long, thin silver box from underneath the table and he passed it to Erik.

Erik smiled warmly at him and when he opened the box he gave a soft little gasp, “Oh, Charles.”

Charles’ hands fluttered nervously, “I had some help from Raven. I know that you’re not keen on jewellery or anything like that but I figured that you could put this in our room if you wanted to. You can do whatever you like with it Erik.”

Erik stroked the edge of the frame. The thin silver edge matched the frames that Charles used at home and the picture was one of him and Charles from America. They had their arms around each other and they were sitting outside laughing. Erik didn’t remember having it taken but it was the best picture of himself that he’d ever seen and Charles looked magnificent.

Erik reached out and grasped Charles’ hand, “It’s incredible. You’re incredible and I love you so much Charles.”

Charles smiled gently, “I’m glad. I love you Erik.”

Erik lifted Charles hand to kiss his knuckles, “Do you think that we can convince them to let us take our desert home.”

Charles chuckled, “It’s worth a try if you really can’t wait to go home.”

Erik sighed and grinned, “I suppose that I can wait if you can. It’s a wonderful photograph Charles. By the way, do you think that we should be worried about how often we go to Raven for advice on gifts for each other?”

Charles snorted, “I don’t think so but she does seem always be around when I’m thinking about it. Well, she’s good at it so I don’t really mind. Besides, this one was my idea, she was just the one who suggested that particular frame.”

Erik smiled, “She is good.” Erik lifted his glass in a toast, “To an amazing year with an incredible man.”

Charles lifted his own glass, “Cheers.”

Their desert, a variation of a chocolate mousse that they both loved, was brought to the table and Erik grinned, “If we hurry we can spend hours together in bed.”

Charles laughed huskily, “That sounds like a brilliant idea Erik. I meant to ask, why did you swap my bed for yours?”

Erik chuckled, “Because it’s bigger, the frame is sturdier and the headboard gives me more options when it comes to tying you up.”

Charles giggled and blushed, “I swear that you do these things just to embarrass me in public.”

Erik took a long drink of his red wine which involved an obscene amount of tongue just to tease him, “No, although you are very cute when you’re flustered and I like the idea of anyone nearby knowing that you’re mine. I do it because you enjoy listening to it.”

Charles smiled, “That’s true.” Charles licked the spoon to catch the rich desert, “You’re a very sexy man, Erik Lehnsherr.”

Erik gave him that shark-like smile that Charles loved, “As are you, Charles Xavier.” He looked down at the photograph which was still sitting on the table between them, “It feels like it’s been longer than a year.”

Charles smiled, “I know. What will we do when Raven’s not living with us anymore?”

Erik leered and then laughed gently, “We won’t have to squash into your tiny en-suite bathroom on a morning because Raven takes over the main bathroom. We’ll be able to go out more. We won’t have to be quiet.”

Charles sighed, “I’m going to miss her.”

Erik reached for Charles’ hand and stroked the back of his knuckles with his thumb, “Me too, but we still have a year and I am positive that moving out is not going to stop her from interfering in our lives. Besides, I’m not going anywhere.”

Charles smiled dreamily at him, “I didn’t have a chance once I’d laid eyes on you Erik.”

Erik gasped mockingly, “Are you saying that you’re only with me for my looks?”

Charles sniggered, “No, although that helps, mostly it’s your huge… dexterous… intellect.”

Erik laughed loudly, drawing attention from some of the other customers, “How on earth can anyone think that you’re the nice, innocent one, Charles?”

They were both laughing, “I have no idea. It is rather baffling. Ich liebe dich and you’re filthy mind.”

Erik chuckled, low and husky, “I feel the same way Charles and using German is cheating.”

Charles just grinned, unabashed. They both had a thing for languages, it had something to do with it being a talent and talent was undoubtedly sexy. Charles had picked up a few bits and pieces, enough to tease Erik, and he wasn’t above using it to his advantage. They both loved to take each other by surprise.

Erik ran the tips of his long fingers over the cufflinks Charles was wearing. They were the DNA ones and Erik loved seeing Charles wear something that he’d given him. He was lucky that Charles didn’t mind his subtle possessive streak. It helped that Charles could be possessive himself when it came to Erik. They suited each other so well.

Charles finished his desert, “Shall we go halves?”

They split the bill between them during some heavy flirting and they said goodbye to the waiter, Bobby, who was smiling at them knowingly. On the way out they said goodbye to Marie, the owner, and Erik drove since that Charles was too busy watching him and smiling to argue.

Charles ran for the bedroom while Erik took his time and he laughed lightly at Charles’ enthusiasm. Erik called up, “I’ll be there in a minute, love.”

Charles gave a frustrated growl, “Hurry up Erik.”

Erik laughed again and put the photo of Charles and himself on the mantelpiece in the living room. He took off his jacket, laying it over the arm of the chair and he undid the buttons on his shirt while he strolled into the kitchen. Reaching for his hiding place, by the cooking books Charles bought but never read, Erik pulled out a packet of cherry drops and he grabbed two large bottles of water from the fridge.

He left his shoes by the front door and his shirt was open when he walked into the bedroom to find Charles still fully dressed. Erik raised an eyebrow in question and Charles grinned, “I thought that you might like to do the honours.”

Erik snorted and threw him the cherry drops. Charles squirmed slightly where he was half lying on the bed and he slid one of the sweets into his mouth. The moans and groans he made while his tongue kept sliding out to make his lips even more red and wet were positively filthy and only about half of them were staged.

He made a show of it while he rocked his hips and his eyes followed Erik around the room. Erik put his shirt and trousers in the laundry basket along with his socks and he placed the water bottles on the bedside table. Every now and again he would pause to watch Charles directly and the heat between them would make his skin itch with the urge to touch.

Charles knew. He knew everything. He knew how Erik’s mind worked and he knew that, although Erik wanted to touch, he was enjoying the show. Charles reached out with one hand, still licking his lips, and smiled warmly, “Come on, love.”

Erik crawled onto the bed, still wearing his black boxers and he undressed Charles slowly. They smiled at each other the entire time and murmured soft words as they touched. Eventually they were both naked and Erik started pressing soft kisses to Charles’ jaw and the column of his throat. Charles traced the shifting muscles in Erik’s shoulders with the tips of his fingers and they rubbed against each other softly.

Erik looked directly into those incredible blue eyes and thought, _Forever,_ and Charles just smiled and kissed him sweetly like he could read Erik’s mind and he agreed wholeheartedly.


	16. We Have The Rest Of Our Lives (Epilogue)

Raven slammed her fist against the door, “Charles, wake up or you’re going to be late.”

Charles groaned and warily opened his eyes. He was alone in the bed and he was cold. That was a strange sensation because Erik was always so warm. At the thought of Erik, Charles rolled out of bed and slowly made his way towards the shower.

Raven shouted, “Are you up?”

Charles yelled back, “Yes. It’s impossible to sleep with you shouting loud enough to wake the dead.”

Raven insisted, “Then you shouldn’t sleep like the dead. Hurry up and get downstairs.”

Charles took his time in the shower just to spite Raven and he pulled on the black pyjama trousers Erik had bought him for Christmas one year. He went downstairs wearing just the trousers and Raven huffed when she saw him, “You’re supposed to be dressed. We have less than one hour before we need to be out of here and on our way. We still have to pick up mother from the airport, without Kurt which is a blessing in my opinion, then we have to meet Hank since that he’s also going to be at the airport half an hour afterwards. Then we need to come back here so that Hank and mother can freshen up and I can have a much needed drink.”

Charles put up one hand, “I know. We have a lot to do today. If I’d known that you were going to be like this I would’ve never asked you to organise everything.”

Raven snorted, “Oh please, we both know that I am the only one who can pull this off and thanks to my amazing skills you will have the best day ever. You’re just cranky because you couldn’t sleep with Erik last night.”

Charles reached for a mug to make his tea while he muttered about traditions and injuring Raven. Raven waited not-so-patiently for Charles to finish his tea before she demanded that he should go and get ready. Charles changed into grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt, because he refused to dress up to go the airport. Raven scowled at him when he came back downstairs but, she claimed that they didn’t have time for him to get changed again and she shoved him out of the doorway.

On the way to the airport Charles complained, “I’m starving. You should’ve let me have breakfast.”

Raven rolled her eyes and checked her reflection in the mirror, “You should’ve woken up earlier. Are you sure that my hair looks alright like this.”

“It looks fine.”

“You didn’t even look.”

“I looked earlier. Ow, damn it Raven. I’m trying to drive and bruising is not a good thing today. Stop punching me.”

Raven sat back, “Relax, I barely touched you. You can get a sandwich or something from the airport while we’re waiting for Hank if you’re that hungry. I still can’t believe that mother is going to be a part of this.”

Charles gave Raven a soft smile, “I’m glad that she is. I’m more surprised that Kurt has let her out of his sight.”

Raven snorted, “Well, so long as we keep her away from the bar everything should turn out okay.”

Charles nodded, “How is Hank?”

Raven looked out of the window with a dreamy smile, “He’s perfect. He’s in his element at Grey Industries and so am I.”

Charles smiled, “I’m glad that Ororo found a job for you there so that you could go with Hank. I’m proud of you Raven.”

Raven smiled back at him, “I love working with Ororo on the business side of things and I get to talk to people from all over the world. I’m thinking about learning Japanese next.”

Charles pulled into a parking space, “That’s impressive Raven. Come on, her flight should be here by now.”

When they eventually made it back to Charles’ house everyone went their separate ways to get dressed for the main event of the day. Charles looked at himself in the mirror. His palms were sweaty but that was mostly from excitement. He was wearing black slacks that fit perfectly, a bright white shirt that had never been worn, a black suit jacket and the cuffs that Erik had given him for their first one-year anniversary. To tie it all in to some of his first memories of Erik he was also wearing a silk, cornflower blue tie that Erik had picked out for the occasion.

Charles’ hands fluttered nervously and he took a series of deep breaths. Someone cleared their throat from the doorway and Charles turned around to see his mother. Charles’ lips curved into a smile. She was wearing a classy dark purple dress and she looked younger than when she was with Kurt.

Charles complimented, “You look beautiful mother.”

She stepped forward and straightened his tie, “You look very handsome Charles. Are you sure about this?”

Charles had never been more sure of anything in his life. He looked at her in earnest and said slowly, “I love him and he loves me. I am positive, beyond any doubts, that I want this.”

She nodded, tears forming in her eyes before she blinked them away so that they wouldn’t ruin her makeup, “Then I’m happy for you, son.”

They found Raven and Hank in the kitchen and Charles stepped up to shake the young man’s hand now that Raven wasn’t monopolising his attention. Hank grinned, “Congratulations Charles.”

Charles grinned and Raven pointed out, “You’re supposed to congratulate him after they’ve actually gone through with it.”

Charles laughed, “Thank you Hank. I’m just glad that you could be here today.”

Hank settled one arm around Raven’s shoulders, “I wouldn’t have missed this for the world. Should we get going?”

An hour later Charles was pacing frantically. He was in a room by himself and Raven kept flitting in and out in between yelling at people. Charles was growing more and more impatient by the minute and Raven’s antics weren’t helping. He pressed his nose against the cold window and Raven came back into the room.

She was ranting, “Some people are just incompetent. I specifically did not order carnations but that’s what they’ve brought. Horrible, cream carnations.”

Charles crossed the room to grab her hands, “Raven, calm down. I honestly don’t care if we have carnations or not. I just want to get on with this. Is he here yet?”

Raven nodded, “He’s here. He seems calm.”

Charles grinned, “Of course he is. He’s calm about everything. How long until I can finally get out of this room?”

Raven looked at her watch, “Fifteen minutes.”

Charles grinned, “Are you sure?”

Raven nodded, “I’ll be back for you then.”

Charles sat down and tried to keep himself calm. The scientific journal about advanced mutated DNA in his bag helped. Finally Raven came back and then Charles was able to escape from that tiny room. The way the chairs and tables were set out was designed to be casual but Charles knew just how much planning Raven had actually put into the layout. Everyone was sitting where they could see the man in a dark black and red suit standing at the front.

Charles had been hesitant but Erik had talked him into it and they’d both asked Azazel if he would officiate their wedding. Raven had sorted out all of the permits and anything else that they could possibly need for the day. Now Charles was about to marry the man of his dreams in the restaurant of their first date. Erik had suggested it and Charles had been too busy staring at the engagement ring on his finger to argue.

On the fifth anniversary of their first date they’d gone to the Italian restaurant as usual. During the desert course Erik had dropped to one knee, pulled out a ring from his pocket and asked Charles, very loudly, if he would marry him. Charles had answered yes before Erik had even finished speaking and he’d blushed when the entire restaurant started applauding. Erik could be adorably old fashioned sometimes.

Now it was finally the day and Charles was handed by his sister to Erik Lehnsherr. The one man that he loved and now everyone was going to know. The ceremony was blissfully short and could’ve done without Azazel making jokes constantly but Charles was too happy too care. Eventually Azazel got to the good part and Erik swept Charles into his arms before he nudged him into a low dip and he kissed him dramatically.

When they straightened Charles was laughing and so was everyone else. They were surrounded by people congratulating them. There was Azazel and Moira who were still going strong, to Charles’ mild surprise. Raven hugged Charles and Erik tightly while Hank laughed and shook hands with them both. Ororo kissed them both on the cheek while Logan trailed behind her and Jean and Scott were next to congratulate them. Person after person offered their congratulations until Charles started to feel slightly dizzy. Erik stole him away and they were able to steal a private moment together while they signed the papers that would make everything official.

After they’d both signed their names Erik lifted Charles’ hand to his and he kissed the titanium wedding band, “Mr Charles Lehnsherr.”

Charles chuckled, “Mr Erik Xavier.”

They both laughed together. They’d still not agreed on whether they would change their names at all but they were both ecstatic at the sight of the wedding bands that they’d placed on each other.

Charles looked at the people who were talking and laughing and sipping champagne, “Do we have to go back out there?”

Erik chuckled darkly and kissed Charles’ neck, “If you don’t want Raven to kill us, then yes. Come on, we have the rest of our lives to spend time together.”

Charles followed Erik with a silly grin on his face. The rest of their lives sounded like the best thing Charles had ever heard.

 

The End

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore this fic so I just want to say thank you to everyone who is reading it and I love every single one of you who leave kudos or those lovely comments. I hope that you've liked it and it made you smile :) x

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who is interested my tumblr is: writer-in-mythaul


End file.
